The True Power of Music
by Cool Jay
Summary: Christine knows she's got talent for music, but how can she know that her fate is tied onto some old legend? When she goes shopping, she's a victim to unnatural events, caused by a... Strong wind? Well, up for another Sonic adventure? Let me see you try.
1. Destiny, the windy journey begins

Hey, this is Cool Jay!

(rubbs hands together) All right let's get this started!

This is my very first fan fiction so far, so there's some explanation for this story.

Now it's partially based on songs, that you probably know. But these songs play really important roles in my story, so if you'd know the songs that I'm gonna mention each time in the following chapters, it'd make a bit sense in my fan fiction. Otherwise you can always go check the lyrics on internet and / or download them. For more info of how you can find the Sonic songs, just ask me and I'll help and / or you can send me a message!

Okay, in this chapter, the songs here are: "Queen of the Night" from Whitney Houston, "I'm gonna love you" from Jenifer Love Hewitt.Now the Sonic songs: "Open your heart" from Crush 40, "It doesn't matter" from I-don't-remember-who but from the album "Sonic adventure 2 Battle OST".

It would be good though to play the songs the moment when I mention them, makes it more interresting and sometimes fun to read! But you're not obliged to do so, it's optional!

Anyway, have fun in reading!

* * *

_Sonic the Hedgehog: The True Power of Music_

Chapter One

"Christine, can you go to the grocery store and get me whatever is on this list?"

I was sitting on a couch, completely lazed there as my mother just asked me that question, handing me a list of things I need to buy.  
She's actually quite nervous, because she's going out with quite a handsome guy. He's not only handsome to my mother, but he cares a lot about me. He's real nice.  
If I have a father now? Nah, I did have one, but he was such a horrible man, so I'm really glad that Mom and I left him. He never cared about that, because he lost his interest in us, since he dated with "interesting" women. 

"Sure thing, Mom." I said happily, "But cool down a bit, or you won't get a chance to leave."

My mother's actually a great and famous fashion designer, Jessica Stone, thirty-two years old. She's known as the world's top designer thanks to her creative thoughts that she puts in her work.

"Thanks Honey." She said and kissed my cheek, "When you get home, I'll be already gone and Jean will be here to make some good dinner for you."

Jean is our housewife, quite a young one though. She's twenty-five, she keeps our home always neat, but what's best, she's like an older sister to me. And yeah, I have no sisters or brothers, so I'm happy when Jean's around.  
Normally she's the one who goes shopping for us, but today she couldn't because she's visiting her niece in another country. She's been actually gone since a week already. I miss her so much.  
But anyway, I don't mind doing some shopping. I'm anyway quite bored for the moment. 

"Yes Madame, "juste" go to your "rendezvous" with your "Cheri"!!" I said in French accent, pushing her towards the door, leading her towards the car. I carried on with my French accent, because it just sounded so funny: "If you do not 'urry up, your "amoureux" will be wondering if you already abandoned 'im!"

"Oh non, I must 'urry!" she added herself into my joke, opening her handbag and getting her keys out to open the car.

Clicking on a button on her keys, the car beeped and clicked open. She went in the car and before closing the door, she made a nice, pretty smile and asked: "You want me to drop you off at the store?"

"It's okay Mom, I can walk."

"You sure?"

A grin formed on my face. "Of course, I need to work these legs out anyway, sooooooo you go to your date right now, okay?"

"Not even a ride for wishing me luck?"

"Mom!"

"All right, I got it!" she laughed.

"I'll wish you luck from here, so go get him!"

I closed the car door and gave her a good-luck-thumbs-up. She in return gave me an I-love-you-very-much-sign with her lips.  
She turned on the car, then drove off, making a last honk with her car as a way to say goodbye.  
I just smiled brightly to that.  
Mom and me, we're like the best friends ever. We rarely get into fights because we understand each other so well. Even though she's sometimes gone, she's no stranger to me.  
So, if you paid attention, then you should know who I am.  
I'm Christine Stone, daughter of a great clothing designer.  
Well, I admit it, I didn't tell you my age, my hobbies and what I want to become later on.

Okay, I'm 16 years old, I love, I repeat, love music, which happens to be dream for my future: a great singer, making albums, performing in concerts; that's my goal.I play the guitar, electric or acoustic, the bass and I take singing lessons. I've been taking guitar lessons since I was eight, I've been singing since I was a kid, but I took singing lessons at the age of thirteen. My friends at school say I've got both in singing and playing guitar talent, so I perform concerts at school with them. It's cool; I really love it on stage, playing or singing music for them. Yepp, becoming a great singer or a great guitarist is my dream.  
Besides family and friends, music makes me happy. 

Sometimes I get this habit of thinking about music themes for people at a certain situation. Like for an example my Mom right now. Clever and beautiful, waiting for her man to appear, showing what she's got that one man doesn't have, now I there's one song that would match for this kind of situation: Queen of the Night from Whitney Houston. My Mom's really got the stuff that Jason Collins wants and besides that, she really has good looks for a mother.

As hobbies I also love playing video games. My favorite ones are from Sonic the Hedgehog series. They're really excellent! And the music as well, like Open your Heart from Crush 40, a famous band in the Sega company. I've got their album all right, also Sonic Adventure DX, Sonic Adventure 2 Battle, Sonic Heroes, Shadow the Hedgehog and Sonic the Hedgehog, the newest game. All these games and their albums I possess. WUAHAHAHAH….

Oops, sorry about that, I also go sometimes a bit mad about music and all…

Anyway, it's not only the playing I like, but its story is cool! The new adventures of Sonic with his friends... My favourite character there is Shadow, he's just awsome. He's really mysterious, so in the beginning he's on the bad side, but then ends up in the good one. But when he's on the good side, he keeps his nasty and cool ways of course! And let's not forget one famous vilian in that story: that Doctor Eggman who tries to dominate the world. In some ways, he's a bit cool, but in the rest of it, he's a complete idiot, an abomination to human kind.The Chaos Emeralds… that's also a thing that I really like in Sonic's story. Their mystic and magic powers are very exceptional. It might sound weird, but sometimes I have a feeling it really exists and they're all trying to call me...

What the heck I'm talking about?!  
Okay, let's just forget what I said and go back to the moment where I was leaving to do some shopping. 

I took my Ipod with me, sticking one earphone on the left ear and letting the other one just hang down. Music during a walk motivates me a lot. With the list in my handbag, big enough to put all the groceries inside, I headed with a smile towards the shop, listening to Queen of the Night.

I live in a big village, far away from the big cities. The nearest shop is fifteen minutes walk so no bother. Like I say, it's healthy to walk!  
I entered the shop and took one of these baskets that they put at the entrance, so you can put whatever you want to buy in it.  
What did she write down on the list again?  
I got the list out of my handbag and read it. 

"Okay, one pack of eggs, sugar, flower, chocolate sauce and milk. Oh, that's all? Piece of cake."

Cake…?

Weren't these the ingredients for a cake? Or cookies?  
Something like that. Guess either Jean or Mom was gonna bake a cake or cookies or something delicious. I drooled at the simple thought of what they were gonna make.

While I searched for the eggs, I was suddenly thinking about Mom. She should be eating dinner with him right now. The song I'm gonna love you from Jennifer Love Hewitt played on my Ipod, and I started imagining romantic moments with Mom and Jason.She so deserves him. I know him very well from one of my friend, Jackie. She's one of my closest friend and she's an excellent drumer. We together in concerts sometimes. Jackie is the niece of Jason, which is why I know him. Young, handsome, kind and lovable…

I reached my hand up to get the sugar, which was unfortunately, for some stupid reason, on the highest shelf in this store.

"Can't… reach… Too… high…" I groaned as I struggled to get that sugar, "Why always on the top shelf?"

"Need a hand?"

The sugar suddenly, before my very own eyes, disappeared, then I felt a strong wind blowing from my left side, and my basket seemed heavier than before.  
I looked down to the basket to see what it was, and became stunned.  
That bag of sugar was in my basket. 

"How the heck did you get in there? I could've sworn you disappeared right in front of me."

And what was weird, I already knew that voice from somewhere. Awfully weird…  
Who the heck was that?  
Then I suddenly realized the song I was listening to was It doesn't matter from Sonic Adventure 2 Battle. It was actually Sonic's theme. 

No… Could it be?

Nah!

I simply put these thoughts aside and concentrated myself on the list.  
I checked it again and turned my back on that bloody shelf. 

"Okay, I got the eggs, the milk, the sugar and the chocolate sauce. Now I still need the flower-"

"Comin' through!"

Again, another wind blew in my way, then I tried to follow it, and it seemed that it passed through the exit of this shop.  
I saw nothing, but I noticed that the weight of this basket changed again.  
I hesitated a bit, but then I looked down into it. 

"I don't believe it…"

My basket had the last ingredient in it, flower.  
But then I noticed something, picked up the bag of flower and said: "Wait… This is brown-powdered flower. I need white-powdered flow-" 

"Sorry 'bout that!"

Another wind blew strongly against me, but when it did, for a short moment, I felt my hand light, like if the bag of flower was gone. But then a half a second later, my hand felt heavy again.  
I looked at my hand, approached my head to the bag and read it.

"White powdered-" I started then stopped. My eyes widened in surprise as I knew what it was and I exclaimed: "Holy Shit!"

I really had no idea what else I should say or how I should react. What happened here was very confusing to me.

"First pay, then think." I said, putting the flower in the basket and, before heading to the cashier, I took a bottle of coke light to cool me down a bit.

* * *

So just to say this is my first story so I'd like to get some reviews to see if I need to know something about writing stories and all... I'm very new at this :p  
Thank you!! 


	2. An unbelievably twist of Fate

Heya guys!! Sorry it took so long, I apologize!! But here's the Chapter two!!

So, the songs that are in this chapter are "Anywhere" from Evanescence and "E.G.G.M.A.N." from I dunno which group, but from the Sonic Adventure 2 Battle OST!!

Enjoy reading and please leave reviews!!!!

* * *

_Sonic the Hedgehog: The True Power of Music_

Chapter Two

When I paid, I packed everything in the handbag and left the shop in a hurry. I wanted to see if maybe it was windy outside, it might answer those strong blows of winds inside here.

Wait, how is this even possible? Inside the shop, at this one place where I was, up to twenty meters away from the exit?

I highly doubt that. Even if it was bloody windy outside, I wouldn't even be able to feel the blow coming from outside. Besides that, the wind doesn't talk. It doesn't laugh at you. It only blows!

When I stepped outside the shop, I looked around me. The weather was bright, warm, but not windy nor was it too hot.

Was it really him?

"Christine, that's so not possible, he's from a video game!" I said as I knocked several times on the temple with my knuckles. But I couldn't help but smile as positive thoughts went through my mind. I looked deep into the sky and chuckled. "But whatever it was, I am grateful that it helped me there in the shop."

I made my way home, carrying the groceries in my handbag. Normally, there are two ways of arriving at my house: the fastest way to be there would be taking the street, and the other one would be through a field. This time, instead of taking the shortcut, I decided to continue my journey home through the fields. I really felt like it, even though it would add fifteen extra minutes until I was there, but who cares? Listening to Anywhere from Evanescence as I strove through the high grass, it creating this warm and calm feeling inside me. In cases like that, I would always say: "Perfect song at the perfect moment in the perfect place!"

I looked again up at the sky, glancing at its wonderful combination of pink, red and purple as the sun was setting in the east. Nature never ceased to amaze me. It always had really obvious or mysterious ways of showing its beauty.

And whoa, that star up in the sky was the brightest star I've ever seen!

… Star? In the red sky? Not even after the sunset?

Wait, that cannot be a star. It's too early for stars to appear.

It's not an airplane either; I would've recognized it.

As I kept on gazing at it, these thoughts crossing through my mind, I actually realized that that bright shining star of mine seemed to get bigger by the second.

And man, you'd almost think it was heading for me! Like as if it was gonna crash on me.

I tried to look closer. It was definitely getting bigger.

That little thought was right.

Oh my God, it IS heading towards me!

It's light shone brighter, and when I knew it was gonna hit me, I jumped aside to avoid it. I heard a loud impact on the ground and waited a while until its resonating sound of impact ceased.

I got up and saw right next to me a hole in the ground. I was frightened about what just happened right now, but I was curious to see what tried to hit me, so I approached it slowly. I tilted my head over the hole, and made first a weirded-out face.

"Huh? A rock?"

I took this thing out of the little crater it created, and then I took a closer look at it.

"No, it looks like a diamond or something like it." I said then.

The form… So familiar…

Then, it suddenly started glowing, which freaked me out that caused me to fall back.

"Oh my god, it just looks like one of those Chaos Emeralds!" I squealed.

Then the thought of what I should do with it came in my mind. If it were really a Chaos Emerald, first thing, it would actually be too good to be true. And somehow, deep inside me that's what it said it was.

"Well, I guess I can't just leave it here…" I uttered and put that Emerald in my handbag, "Now, I REALLY want to go home."

What did you expect me to do? It's not like I'm gonna wait here until everybody shows up, besides that, I don't want my mom to look bad when her daughter has been involved into some sort of incident. So, when I had regained my calm, I started running home.

It was quite tough, but I finally arrived home. First I tried to open the door to see if Jean entered it, but apparently, she didn't arrive yet. The option I had to take was to use my keys, so I got them out of my pocket and opened the door to the house.

I brought the groceries to the kitchen, putting them all away, and kept the coke light as last thing for my efforts. Yeah, the efforts of walking to the grocery store, trying to get that stupid sugar at the top shelf, being surprised by an unknown person who helps me get it and disappearing straight after that. Oh, and let's not forget that journey back home, when I nearly got hit by a falling stone from the sky. A cool drink like coke is what I deserved after such a confusing day.

I turned the lid, feeling a bit of the fizz coming out of the bottle, then started taking a sip of the liquid. Woah, it always tastes so good when it's freshly opened.

"Okay, let resume what happened today." I started, "First, I try to get the sugar on the friggin' highest shelf, but I couldn't reach it, then it suddenly disappears into my shopping basket because of something or someone. And he caused some sort of wind at the same time, blowing at me as I found after the sugar in the basket. Then, I want flower, the wind reappears and I find flower in my basket. After picking it up and realizing it was brown flower, I feel that someone or something switched it so quickly that I ended up having what I wanted: white flower, which creeped me out. And it gets even better! After shopping, I nearly get hit by a crashing rock that looks like a Chaos Emerald."

I took this thing out of my bag, held the white crystal-looking rock in my hand. It was still glowing.

I sipped at my Coke Light, put it in front of my eyes and said: "Are you really what I think you are?"

It was so weird, but it shone brighter as a response, a strong, bright light that was nearly blinding me. I lifted my arms to protect my eyes, but it didn't help, because as the moments passed by, it always became brighter and stronger. For me, it seemed to be whispering through its light that it was real.

And somehow, I knew it wouldn't stop shining until it made me realize that it was real, and if I didn't react to it, I was sure it would just go on like that.

"Okay, okay, I got it, just stop shining so bright, please! I'm gonna go blind" I cried.

The light of this rock began to darken until it was just simply glowing like before.

I lowered my arms, then sat down on the nearest chair to the table and put my bottle and the emerald next to each other.

I was surprised, but mostly amazed. My face started to brighten up and I laughed out loud.

"Hahahahahah!!"

I took my bottle and put the Chaos Emerald in my pocket, then danced in circles, completely ecstasy, taking huge gulps of my Coke Light, until there was no more liquid left. Then, out of joy, I just threw behind me, like Romans did when they finished their meals, reckless of what might happen to it. I took the Chaos Emerald out and held it firmly in my hands.

"I can't believe it! Chaos Emeralds really do exist!" I laughed and continued to dance in circles. Then, what I should have done that moment was pay attention to my surroundings. I walked on my bottle and, before I could do anything else, I slipped and fell on my back.

If I was all right? I answered with a loud groan.

I got up with huge difficulties and held the counters to aid me as I got up. I took my bottle and staggered with a hunched back to the kitchen and threw it away in the garbage can.

"Next time, better throw bottles away in trash bins than throwing them carelessly anywhere, or else we'll all become like Quasimodo." I moaned and straightened my back.

As I regained myself from the pain, I actually realized that I still had my Ipod on. I took it out of one of my pockets and clicked around with it.

"What song should I put on?" I told myself out loud.

I kept going through the songs, on and on and on and-stop! That one! Yeah, it was called E.G.G.M.A.N., Doctor Eggman's theme from Sonic Adventure 2 Battle. Okay, it was a villain's theme, but who cares man?! The rhythm and the beat were good enough to bring me back in the good mood. And whenever I was such in a good mood, I'd start singing and dancing around.

But this time, I wanted to sing and play the guitar at the same time, listening to the Ipod who'd be hooked up to my music system.

I passed through the kitchen, then took the stairs to go to my music studio. Yeah, I've got my own, since I like making music. Yeah let's just say that Mom gave this place to me as birthday gift.

I took my electric guitar from the stand, hooked it up to an amplifier and tuned it correctly. Then I checked out the microphone stuck on another stand and connected it to another amplifier. Yeah, it all seemed to be working.

Then I connected my Ipod to the music system, Ipod volume at maximum and changing the volume of the music system, making a bit less loud.

I put the guitar on me and approached the microphone with the Ipod in my hands.

Everything was ready to go.

"All right, it's Show Time!" I yelled and pressed on the start button on my Ipod. Then, I put it quickly on the floor and when the time came, I started playing the guitar.

After having played that awesome intro, my voice joined into the song smoothly.

"Ooh, ooh ooh yeah

Nanana, Nanana, Nananana oh…

The story begins with who's gonna win

Knowing the danger that lies within

Aboard the ARK, a genius at heart

Wanting to unlock the mysteries of life

I am the Eggman, that's what I am,

I am the Eggman, I've got the master plan.

I am the Eggman, that's what I am,

I am the Eggman, I've got the master plan!"

It was always fun to listen to that song, if you'd listen well, you could hear the noises of screwing something onto a machine. That noise would always make me grin.

And you know, you have to admit, although Eggman was a villain, he can be funny, especially in the songs.

"I'm plotting my schemes, wherever I go,

They're perfect in every way.

I'd love to destroy the blue one you know,

He's an obstacle who always gets in my way.

I must play this game by my rules,

I will conquer the world with my tools.

All my machines are made for destruction,

I will build my empire!

I will succeed and you will see

With my machines, there is no retreat!"

My voice was really strong and powerful, but nice at the same time, filling up my empty senses with music through my voice, combined together with the hard-rocking guitar.

I played the guitar really at the exact same rhythms like the song played on the music system, pulling the strings at the same time.

Get ready again for the Chorus!

"I am the Eggman, that's what I am,

I am the Eggman, I've got the master plan.

I am the Eggman, that's what I am,

I am the Eggman, I've got the master plan!"

Now the solo!

I plucked at my strings, creating the song's melody, it's theme on the guitar, giving it my all, showing what I can do myself, what I am capable of.

My feelings mixed itself truthfully with the song and like always, the pleasure during this solo always grew stronger.

"I am the enemy, I will succeed,

My missions, yeah, I must complete.

My name is Eggman, don't forget my name.

If you ask me again I will show you same!!"

Wait for the sound of the screwing… Now!!

"I am the Eggman, that's what I am,

I am the Eggman, I've got the master plan.

I am the Eggman, that's what I am,

I am the Eggman, I've got the master, master plan!

I am the Eggman!"

Now end this song, voice and guitar together!

"Dooh dooh dooh dooh dooh,

Oh no no no no…

All right!"

I pressed on the stop button on my Ipod and turned it off. As for the guitar, I placed it back on the stand to hold the guitar.

I got the Chaos Emerald out of my pocket and stared out of wonder at it.

"I never thought in my life that you'd be real." I said and grinned, "So normally, I should be able to perform Chaos Control or something like that-"

When I decided to try it out, I was violently interrupted by an explosion.

An explosion that made the wall of my studio burst open. In shock and through the agitation, I succumbed to the ground.

"I must say, I'm quite touched that you sang that song for me."

I raised my head to see what the heck that explosion was.

A big, nice hole on my wall.

The wall of my music studio.

I sat up and looked through that hole.

There was something on the other side of that hole, but I couldn't see who or what it was exactly, there was just too much dust in the air to recognize what that shadow was.

For the moment, I didn't care who or what it was. I just cared that it made a big enormous hole in my studio, and that was the wrong thing to do to me.

I admit it, I was shocked at first, but now, I boiled up in fury.

"My music studio!" I yelled enraged, "You made a huge HOLE in MY music studio! Who are you? Show yourself so I can kick your sorry butt for what you've done to my beloved studio!"

This figure began to glide through that hole and approached me and as the dust began to disappear and my sight became clearer, that figure appeared to be a floating vehicle.

"Hohohohoh! You'll kick my butt, you say?" A voice laughed out loud, giving me an uncomfortable feeling, "That's quite daring. But are you capable of doing that?"

When I looked up at that round, four meters high vehicle with metal arms, my eyes widened and my mouth fell open.

"You…" I exclaimed, "It can't be… Are you really…?"

A person sat in that huge vehicle. Not an unknown one, of course, but a person I thought that wasn't real at all.

He had a red uniform on, a long nose and a moustache, his black sunglasses placed upon his nose and had also a bald head.

"Yes, I am Eggman, future emperor of this world."


	3. Victim of a Kidnap

_Sonic the Hedgehog: The True Power of Music_

Chapter Three

It's just simply impossible.

Eggman, in front of me? This has to be a joke.

"I'm amused to meet a person who dedicates a song for the future emperor." He said as he caressed his moustache, "It was a great song to listen to. How did you call it?"

"E-Eggman…" I said nervously.

"Yes, yes I know it's me, and you're surprised about that, but what's the name of that song? I just want to know."

I guess he really didn't get my answer.

"I just said it." I repeated again as I got a bit a grip of myself, "The song called Eggman."

"Oh, is that so?" he said as if he was interested, but his expression changed quickly.

"Anyway, back to business: you have something that belongs to me. The little gem that you're holding in your hand."

The Chaos Emerald, he wants the Chaos Emerald.

He stretched out his hand and said: "Give it to me and I promise that you won't get hurt."

I looked at it again, then faced him and answered: "No."

"What?" he said in an upset tone, "You refuse to hand it over to me?"

I rolled my other hand into fists. Something deep inside me was about to explode, feelings of confusion and doubts, I recognized them right away. I couldn't keep them all inside forever, so, in the end, I let it all out in a yell.

"Now that's it! I first get freaked out in the shop, then a Chaos Emerald nearly crashes on me, then my studio gets trashed by you, and now you want me to give you the Chaos Emerald? Well I'm telling you this: I'm not giving it to you! I found it so I keep it, got that?"

I was panting after speaking so incredibly fast like I've never done before in my life and letting all my anger out on him. But the moment I met with his eyes, he seemed surprised, in an upset way, of course.

"I see you know about the Chaos Emerald." He said with an evil grin, the vehicle lifting its arms over me and balling its fists, "Normally, I'd crush those who refuse to obey me."

Oh crud… Me and my big mouth…

I closed my eyes, ready to feel the pain. Scared I was ready to let my life end.

I waited and waited…

But nothing happened.

Huh?

I opened my eyes and looked over me, seeing the vehicle lowering its arms.

"But it would be a real shame for the Chaos Emerald to get crushed."

Instantly, one of the vehicle's arms grabbed me and clenched me tightly.

"Hey! What are you doing?" I bellowed panicked, "Let me go!"

I was struggling to free myself, but it was no use. The grip was too strong for me to escape from this uncomfortable grasp.

"And it would be a pity shame for you with such a talent to die like this." he stated.

The vehicle lifted me from the ground, then pulled it towards its head where Eggman was sitting on. The distance between me and him was now only about one meter.

He suddenly pushed on a button as I kept on struggling, the grip of the robot tighten at his master's command.

I still had my hands clenched on my gem. Never would I let it go.

A grin formed on his face.

"Now now, Christine, you wouldn't want to get hurt by freeing yourself, do you?"

It became tighter and tighter, squeezing my muscle and bones together.

"Stop it! Stop, please!" I screamed as I clenched my eyes shut, trying to resist the pain.

Then, after a moment, after my beg, it loosened up.

I opened my eyes and stared at him, the doctor, straight in his eyes. Every part of my body ached, but I was lucky that I could still breathe well.

"I think you might be of some use to me." he chuckled.

"What do you want from me? I thought you simply needed the Chaos Emerald." I breathed, "And how do you even know my name?"

Well, to be honest, I wouldn't be surprised if someone on a street knew me. I mean, because I'm the daughter of the world's top designer. But I am astonished that Eggman knew me.

"I did some research about you when I discovered that you picked up my Emerald, that's how I know you." He answered, "It is actually true that I only need the gem, but there are so many reasons why I would need you."

"What are these reasons?" I asked.

"You'll know it soon enough." He answered, and the machine suddenly began to back away from my studio, "For the moment, enjoy the ride."

"No, I don't want to go!"

"It's too late, there's nothing you can do." He sneered, and the ship took off in the air.

This was really not my day. Not my day at all.

"Wait, stop! Let me go!" I screamed even louder, hoping that help might be on its way to save me. But seeing in what situation I was stuck in, my hope slightly shrunk little by little as we flew more into the sky. I looked down to see my house becoming smaller, until I couldn't see it anymore, hidden by the clouds we were flying over. The air was quite cool as we soared in the sky, but it was unpleasant to me that I was actually being kidnapped.

In the distance, there was a big ship, obviously Eggman's fleet. No doubt about it, that ship just looked the same like the one in the Sonic games I played.

We headed towards that ship and we flew over it when suddenly Eggman pressed on another button. There was a loud creek coming from bellow, so I looked down and saw on top of the ship a door that opened up horizontally, shifting the metal door from one side to another. Eggman's floating vehicle descended, gliding down through that opening when soon after that it landed softly on the ground. Then, the villainous doctor climbed down on the side of this machine, his feet setting down gently on the ground. Now I could really see how the lower part of his body was, he made a gentleman-like expression in some way, compared to the "Sonic X" TV series. But, despite that, he still does resemble like an egg to me.

-Oh yeah, speaking about me, I was still stuck in that mechanical hand of that bloody robot.

"When are you planning to let me go?" I frowned.

He turned his head to me and approached.

"Terribly sorry." He said, then made a sudden movement with his hand to his little ship, "You can let go of her, Zelta."

It opened its hand, then let me drop to the ground and because of him, I ended up landing on my butt. Oh yeah, nice landing, very smooth. Why not drop me from a higher place?

"Welcome to my fleet." He said, "Hope you're enjoying this place, because it will be your new home."

"What?" I gasped in shock, "I'll be staying with you? How long?"

"As long as I desire." He answered with a grin.

My chest felt so heavy at that moment and my heart instantly jumped. Me, stay here?

I tried to get up, but it was quite difficult, after having a robot squeezing me like crazy. In the end I still managed to get up on my feet, and as soon as I did, Eggman snapped his fingers. I heard loud clangs behind me and I turned around to face two giant robots. Both of them grabbed each one of my arms. I turned my head back forward in a spin, only to see that Eggman was about six inches away from me.

He ripped the Emerald out of my hand and sneered: "I'll take that."

"No, my Chaos Emerald!" I cried and struggled to get it back, but these two robots just wouldn't let me go.

"Well it's mine now." He said, grinning as usual, "Oh and by the way: Stealers keepers."

Ooh, how much I wished I could give him a kick.

Then, a thought came up in my mind, and it spoke out for me.

"But I really don't understand." I said, "Why do you still need me? I have the right to know."

"True, but I intend to explain you later, for you see, I have something else to do for the moment." He chuckled, looking at the Emerald that he held in his hand. He rolled his eyes to me and continued: "But here's a hint: it has something to do with your music."

I let my face do the expression from that dumb-sounding answer.

What?

He suddenly turned his back on me, lifted his hand up and said: "So little time, so much to do. Enjoy your arrival. Take her away."

The robots started to walk to the opposite direction of Doctor, pulling me along with them.

"W… Wait!" I exclaimed, facing clearly Egg-formed man as those robots pulled me from the back, "Let go of me!"

They simply ignored my voice and dragged me through a door, where everything became dark as soon as the doors closed.

I didn't know where they were taking me, nor could I see anything, because it was so friggin' dark. But what I did know was they wouldn't let me go until they'd reach their destination.

I realized then that behind me everything started to brighten up, and when it did, the robots threw me into a room. I crashed to the ground, face on the floor, hearing the sound of the door locking up.

I got up on my knees, but I didn't to get up completely, so I sat down. I was depressed and sad.

If I stay here, what will Mom become? And Jean? What's going to happen to me?

I was shivering in fear, frightened of what was going to happen to me.

"I don't want to stay here…" I said in a trembling voice, "I want to go home…"

My eyes began to burn and filled themselves up with tears, until my eyelids couldn't bear them all, and so, they all rolled down my cheeks.

Why me? Why did it happen to me?

"Mom…" I sobbed, "Jean…"

Would I ever see them again?

Would I ever be able to face them again?

I stood up and looked around me. This room was a bit dark, but bright enough to see how it looked like: grey metal walls, a bed and all the way in the corner-

What in blazes?! A guitar?! It's freaky enough to be in a metal room like this. But having a guitar in a prison? Now I even began to wonder if Eggs' normally used it.

Him? Music? I can't even imagine him sing. Oh man, and if he does, then I'll definitely have my ears covered by some nearby pillows. I don't even want to imagine how his singing voice sounds like.

I went to that corner and picked it up, an acoustic guitar, not a cheap one, it was playable. When I struck its strings, I really felt sorry for it. That guitar was majorly off-tuned, but anyway, it's fixable and that's what counts.

I went towards my new bed and sat down. The bed was okay, quite comfortable. I put then the guitar on my lap, and began to tune it up.

Once done, I played a bit of melodies from Sonic game series on the guitar, just to warm myself up a bit. Then, when I wanted to sing, I just sang out loud, not caring who or what might listen. I just simply wanted to cry through my songs as I played melancholic tunes with the guitar.


	4. Determination and Endurance

Heya y'all. First of all, Merry X-Mas!! Hope y'all are havin' a great holiday. Did ya get nice gifts? Ha, no, that's none of me business! What's important is that y'all are with yer family!!!

Anyway, enjoy this Chapter!!

Cool Jay

* * *

Sonic the Hedgehog - The True Power of Music

Chapter Four - Determination and Endurance

I've been stuck in this place for several hours now. It's all so quiet, dead silent, nobody around to talk to. So boring…

Doctor Eggman didn't come once since I was imprisoned here, and I had a feeling that he had completely forgotten me.

I was still melancholic that I was going to stay here for I don't know how long, but I still had to hope that something was going to happen.

Hopefully, a miracle.

I was still sitting on my bed, hands on my lap, staring at the ground. The guitar was right next to me on my bed, waiting for me to play with it again. But I didn't feel like it. I love music, but making music all alone is boring and sad.

Sitting there and doing nothing since hours…

Knowing that there was no way to get out of here…

That's enough! Now I've had it!

I mentally slapped myself to get a grip of my depressing self.

I couldn't just sit here and do nothing, I knew somehow that I'll get out of here. I just had to wait a bit more.

I took the guitar again in my hand and started to think of a song that I wanted to sing.

Something motivating, something really hard, something showing me that I'll never give up! I'm gonna show that Eggman what I'm made of.

"What I'm made of"…?

"Yes, that song!" I said blissfully, "What I'm made of from Crush 40!"

Yeah, that song was just excellent, the perfect song to motivate yourself for battle. I really liked that group, their music just totally rocked! Jun Senoue was my idol as guitarist and Johnny Gioeli, my idol as singer in that group. I wanted to become like them, incredibly talented and good.

"Shame that I don't have my electric guitar here." I muttered, "Oh well, better this than nothing."

I started plucking the strings, imagining the drums and bass that would jump in that song and accompany me. I played with all my feelings in this song and jumped in the right moment with my voice, singing it out loud and aggressively:

"I don't care what you're thinking

as you turn to me,

'cause what I have in my two hands

is enough to set me free.

I could fight the feeling

To resist it over time,

But when it's just too much to take

You sneak up from behind."

Oh yeah, Eggman, that's what you did to me! And I'm not gonna give up because of that!

"Is it me, you said, you're looking for?

Let me show you who I am and what I'm here for

Here for…

Heeeey!"

Reach out into the chorus, Christine! It's your part now!

"Trying to reach inside of me!

Trying to drain my energy!

Let me show you just what I'm made of!

Simple curiosity!

Trying to take a part of me!

Let me show you just what I'm made of nooooow!"

I won't give into you! Not even if you were the last thing on the face of this planet!

"Like a million faces,

I've recognized them all.

And one by one they've all become

a number as they fall.

In the face of reason,

Oh I can't take no more.

One by one they've all become

A black mark on the floor."

Is it me, you said, you're looking for?

Let me show you who I am and what I have in store

In store…

Hey! Hey! Yeaaah!

Trying to reach inside of me!

Trying to drain my energy!

Let me show you just what I'm made of!

Simple curiosity!

Trying to take a part of me!

Let me show you just what I'm made of nooooow!"

Do you really think I'll do what you say? Not in my life I will!

Slipping my fingers to create another accord, I waited for the right moment to get into that song again.

"You can take another life long try,

You can take another tryyy!

Hit it!"

Taste this, Eggman!

I plucked strongly at my strings, combining it with my feelings of grudge against Eggman, giving it my all, letting the flames of anger out.

I'll show you what I'm made of, Eggman!

"Yeaaah!"

"Trying to reach inside of me!

Trying to drain my energy!

Let me show you just what I'm made of!

Simple curiosity!

Trying to take a part of me!

Let me show you just what I'm made of nooooow!

Yeah!

Trying to reach inside of me!

Trying to drain my energy!

Let me show you just what I'm made of!"

I was panting, completely out of breath, tears of sweat rolling down my face.

Phew, that felt so good! So good!

I wiped my tears away with my sleeve and put that guitar back down on the bed. Then I stood up and stretched my arms out. Man, I was tired. I was also wondering what time it was, since I didn't have any watch on me.

I took that guitar again and put it under my bed, then laid down on that mattress, hands under my head, thinking.

Thinking about that day in the store.

What if it was really him? I mean the Chaos Emerald and Doctor Eggman are real, so why shouldn't he be real?

That blue hedgehog.

Sonic.

My thoughts went real deep into that. I just couldn't stop thinking about that. And these voices…

"Need a hand?"

"Comin' through!"

"Sorry 'bout that!"

They really sounded like him. That cool, dynamic voice of his. Guess I'll find out sooner or later.

I gave out a loud yawn. That was my queue to fall asleep, but I just couldn't stop thinking about these moments. It really took me a long time to finally fall asleep. And before I knew it, I was gone, far, far away…

* * *

So, that was Chapter Four! I know it probably sucked, but the next one will be a promising one!!! 

Sonic: Yepp, she's right!! Next time-

Christine: Don't spoil it, Sonic!! If you tell them-

(Cool Jay lunges at them and scotch-tapes both their mouths)

Cool Jay: Just wait and see!! See ya!! Aw yeah, almost forgot: This song here, "What I'm made of", was from Crush 40 and if I remember well, it was from the Game "Sonic Heroes".

Okay, bye bye!!! (Leaves, pulling Christine and Sonic away)


	5. Secrets unfolded and the Escape

Heya everybody, I'm back with a new chapter! So, before you read this onbe, I want to give all of you all my thanks for encouraging me on writing more and also for your support!! Now, since the chapter before was a bit, I'll say, boring, I made this one longer, better and most of all, more exciting!!! Yupp, this chapter here kicks ass!!

Well, I prefered the 1. one, but this one's awesome as well!! This is the part when things get interresting!!

Son anyway, enjoy the rest of the holidays(for me only two days, crud!!) and most of all, grab yerselves a pack of popcorn or chips and some drinks and enjoy this fanfic!!!

Yours truly, Cool Jay

_

* * *

_

_Sonic the Hedgehog: The True Power of Music_

Chapter Five

The smell of food that soared in the air woke me up, a smell so deliciously good; it was very hard to resist it. At first, I didn't want to get up. I was still too tired because I didn't sleep well. But then again, I was hungry. So I slowly opened my eyes, seeing a big silver trey with some breakfast on it.

"Wha…? When?" I asked in a yawn.

I sat up and put my feet on the ground, rubbed my eyes and looked again. A nice breakfast was waiting for me. I didn't feel so sure about this, it looked so delicious, but too delicious for a prisoner.

"This must be some trap." I said suspiciously, hesitating to even approach the table.

"I can assure you that it's just a simple breakfast and if you think it's poisoned, then you are greatly mistaken."

I looked to my left and jumped in surprise.

"Eggman!" I exclaimed.

He was standing there with his arms crossed in the shadow. He stepped up with the same grin he had yesterday and adjusted his glasses.

"Good morning, Christine." He greeted me after in a bow, "Did you sleep well?"

I sat there quietly. I didn't have the strength to answer his question and faced the ground, avoiding any eye contact with him. He walked towards me and when he was close enough, he stopped right in front of me.

"You must eat if you want to have some energy." He spoke, "There wouldn't be any reason to poison you. Besides, I am not that type of villain."

Actually that was quite true. Eggman was evil, but not evil enough to poison his enemy.

I looked up at him and asked: "Then why do you need me?"

He put his arms behind his back, then answered: "Because I want to use your music to dominate this world."

Confusion spread out on my face. I was guessing that he would right away say that it was a complete joke. But the way he smiled showed me that it was really his intention.

"Are you serious?" I asked astonished.

"I am very honest about this." he replied, then turned his back on me and carried on, "Have you ever heard the legend of Alkhazyra?"

"Alkha-who?"

"I guess that would be a 'no'." he said, "You see, Alkhazyra was a simple girl who lived decades ago, but she was extremely gifted with her music. She dedicated many songs to her people, especially to the gods. Appreciating her offers, they blessed her with powers beyond imagination, capable of creating and, which she didn't want, destroying things by a single sound of her music."

He walked around me in a circle and continued: "People admired her music, but when they discovered her powers created through her music, they began to fear her. One day, they decided to dispose of her because she was a major threat. How saddening it was to be slain by those who loved her music and to whom she placed her trust." He let out a sad sigh and adjusted his glasses once again. "But before they killed her, legend says that she transferred all of her powers into a white-stoned necklace with the help of a white glowing crystal with amazing powers."

I felt a strong heartbeat within me. Wait… White glowing crystal with amazing powers?

"A Chaos Emerald!" I said out loud.

"Correct." He stated, "Now, according to legend, if somebody who craves for music wore that necklace and activate it somehow, Alkhazyra's powers would be reborn in that person's body. And with my technology, I could control that person."

Uh oh…

I let out a gasp and looked up to him. "You… You don't mean…?" I stammered, realizing what his intention was this whole time.

My reaction made him smirk. "Exactly, I'll be using your body as vessel to transfer her powers." He sneered, a malicious grin forming on his face.

My eyes widened in shock and I began to tremble. Me and my music, causing the destruction of this world?

"But why my body?" I asked, "Couldn't be somebody else's?"

"No." he responded as he continued to circle around me, "It must the body of a young person who is very gifted in music."

"But there are others than me."

"True, but the white Chaos Emerald can tell which body it should be, like the moment it nearly crashed on you."

As I avoided his gaze, that icing moment of shock made me realize that that Chaos Emerald didn't fall on me by coincidence.

"So…" I started and glance back up at him, "It was because of you that Emerald fell on me!"

"Yes, I planned to track you like that." He grinned, then he stopped right in front of me, "And thanks to you, I'll be soon the ruler of this world."

"You… You already have the necklace?!" I asked, trying to choke the words out of my throat as if it was dry.

"Unfortunately, I don't." he replied, turning his back on me, "But I have an idea where it is. And once I have it, the transfer will begin."

Then, he walked off to the door and turned his head back to me. "Now if you don't mind, I have affairs to take care of, like discovering how to transfer these powers into your body with that necklace. So, I would suggest you to eat, or else I won't be able to become emperor."

He left through the door, which already closed as soon as Eggman passed through. His loud laughter echoed on, but it slowly began to fade away until there was nothing but that eerie silence. And at that moment is when I really woke up. Now it was sure to me that I had to do something, I had to escape. But first, I had to do what Eggman told me to do: eat breakfast. I don't follow orders, but I am hungry and I need all the energy I can have to get out of here.

I went to the table, took the plate with pancakes on it. I ate them quickly all up and downed that glass of milk on the trey. Once I finished my meal, I looked around this room, checking everything out to see if there was a way to escape. But it was all in vain.

I sat back down on my bed, my head in my hands and started crying.

"I don't want to help him." I sobbed, "I just want to get out of here-"

Suddenly, an alarm went off. I jumped in surprise when I suddenly heard loud bangs outside from that one wall across me, and they kept on getting louder. And then, the wall in front of me burst open. I lifted my arms to shield myself in reflex, then lowered them as soon as it was calm again. I looked at it and the other side was a figure that was hard to recognize because of the dust.

"There you are. Are you all right?" the figure spoke with such dynamism.

It was that voice!

When I looked up, however, nobody was there anymore. Gone. I felt my hopes fade away.

"Wait!" I cried, "Please, don't leave me alone!"

"Youhoo, it's okay. I'm right here! Ya don't need to panic."

I looked right next to me and there, sitting on my bed, was him.

"Waahh!" I cried and, clumsy as I am, fell off the bed. I landed with my back against the floor and grunted in response.

"Oww… Not my back again…" I groaned with my eyes shut.

"Whoops!" he laughed, "Didn't mean to startle you!"

I opened my eyes, hoping that what I saw just now wasn't a dream or a hallucination. It wasn't at all. Sonic the Hedgehog was really sitting on my bed.

"S…Sonic…." I stuttered, "I… I can't believe it. Is it really you?"

"Yeah, who else?" he asked in a playful voice.

I reached my hand out and touched gently his face.

"Oh my God! You are real!" I said aloud, rubbing his cheek.

I understood then that he was stunned when he had his eyebrows raised up as I still had my hand on his face.

"Oh!" I exclaimed, pulling my hand back in embarrassment, "I… I'm sorry."

"It's nothing." He chuckled, then jumped off the bed and reached his hand out to me to pull me up, "What's your name?"

I grabbed his hand and answered stunned: "Chris… Christine."

"Everything's all right now, Christine." He replied, "I'm gonna get you out of here."

Surprisingly, he picked me up in his arms in a bridal way. Woah, honestly, I was always wondering how Elise felt when she got picked up like that by Sonic the Hedgehog. And now, I had my answer; boy, it was so awesome!!! I could feel that I was slightly blushing for the upcoming attempt I was thinking to do, but I got all my courage and ended up leaning against his chest. It was a wonderful feeling. I felt like I was the luckiest girl in the world.

No, wait, let me rephrase that: I felt that I was luckiest being in the whole universe!

"Hold on tight." He said coolly.

I put my arms around his neck, and a smile formed on his face. Then he started running, holding me tightly in his arms. I could find a word to describe how it was: it was unbelievable. First, he was simply walking, then, his speed accelerated and he ran faster and faster through the whole fleet at such an unimaginable and high speed. I was still a bit scared to see the whole thing. Holding him tightly, I had my eyes shut. He obviously noticed that, or else he wouldn't have said this next: "Christine, open your eyes."

I hesitated, but gave in and opened them up. We were on top of the fleet, feeling the air blowing on our faces. The view we both had from here was… amazing. As we looked down, we could see a beautiful lake and some plains around here and with a touch forest, all of that sometimes hidden behind the white, pure clouds.

"So quick…" Was my response to Sonic's indescribable velocity.

"You haven't seen anything yet." He responded, trying to impress me.

"Stop right there, Sonic."

Doctor Eggman appeared with his little floating ship in front of us, standing tall with his hands behind his back. He wasn't pleased at all, that was for sure.

"Well, look who finally decided to show up." Sonic sneered.

"You always stick your nose into business that doesn't concern you." He said with a frown, "Hand over that girl if you know what's good for you."

I turned my head away from Eggman onto Sonic's chest, holding him tightly in a hug. I didn't want to become his prisoner again.

"Please, I don't want to go back…" I started crying.

Sonic looked down to me, then tightened his grip and he said with a grin: "Sorry, Eggman, but Christine doesn't like it here. In other words, there's no way I'm gonna hand her over to you."

"Then die!" Eggman bellowed, calling out his robots. One after another appeared, surrounding us in a circle. They were closing in on us, weapons aiming at us, or rather a Sonic. That really didn't look good at all!

"Sonic!" I cried.

"Hang on and whatever you do, keep your eyes open to see how great it is to run so fast!"

Trembling, I nodded silently.

"All right, let's get this party started!" Sonic said.

He jumped over the robots and ran towards Eggman.

"Oh no you won't!" Eggman yelled, then started pressing on buttons, commanding his little ship to swing its arms at us. Sonic jumped on one of them and ran along its arm towards Eggman. For that Hedgehog, everything just seemed like a game. He wasn't the slightest bit worried of getting hit or not. You gotta admit, he's very gutsy.

"Wise guy! Missile launch!" the doctor cried angered.

The ship launched missiles at us, but Sonic dodged them so easily, hopping on one after another.

"Is this your best shot?" Sonic called, provocating the Doctor as he jumped over him, "Lame."

It was so impressive. Everything appeared to be so easy for him. I was really amazed to see everything in blur as he ran towards the tail of the fleet, because he was so fast. I had a feeling of wanting to go faster. And what surprised me as well was the fact that he didn't care about the danger that was on our backs, like the explosions of missiles behind us. He never looked back, but kept on running forward with a smile on his face.

"Do you trust me?" he suddenly asked.

I was confused about that question, but replied honestly: "Of course I do."

He sped up more, not seeming to stop.

"Then get ready for the biggest jump of your life!"

I looked up at him in shock, then tilted it forward. He was going to jump off that fleet?!

"Are you serious?" I exclaimed, "No, wait!"

No more jumping, there's nothing more I fear than jumping. The memories are coming back… It just reminds me of the day when…

**Flashback:**

"Sydney, we can't get out of here!" I cried, "We're stuck!"

We were captured in this burning house on the balcony, completely surrounded by flames that were going to bring this place down to ashes.

"Well then we'll have to jump. Hold on tight!" He said and grabbed me.

We jumped.

We fell.

Then nothing but darkness engulfed me.

Darkness and sorrow and most of all, fear.

**End Flashback:**

"No, there has to be another way!" I cried.

"Just trust me!" he said and smiled brightly, as if there was nothing to worry about. He knew what he was doing and that was a bit reassuring, but I still gulped and prepared myself, in any case, for my death.

"I'm gonna die…" I whimpered, but Sonic just chuckled.

That was it. He jumped and I screamed. And when I mean scream, then I mean scream as loud as you can, as if you were really going to let out your most eerie scream before your biggest fall down to your death. And what killed me was that Sonic was not screaming, but cheering. "Woohoo!!"

And besides that, what honestly scared me was that everything seemed to be heavier and that we were really going to fall down to our death. I shut my eyes again, frightened.

"Keep them open, Christine!"

"But we're falling!"

"Hey, if you face your fear now, you'll be able to face it again with no problems and you'll be able to do something about that." He explained, "So open them up!"

"All right." I said while I was trembling in fright.

I took a deep breath and opened them. I was scared that we were in the air, falling actually. But when I looked in front of me, I saw a cliff with a field ahead of it.

I see. He planned to jump from the fleet to that field all along.

He landed smoothly on the ground and kept on running. He didn't even stop to have a breather, nor did I ever get the feeling that he was completely out of balance. Would you ever be able to keep your balance if you jumped off a fleet and land on a cliff without losing your balance? Nah, I didn't think so. That is simply because you're NOT Sonic the Hedgehog.

My view was bleary, but I saw so many things in a short amount of time. Fields, forest, roads, then green plains. It was so awesome to run so fast! You could really discover new things in only a few seconds. And maybe that was one of the reasons why Sonic loved running around and not sitting around.

At the green plains was where he stopped. Unbelievable, he didn't break a sweat nor was he out of breath. I was the one who was completely out of breath, even though I wasn't the one who was running.

He put me down, but when I tried to stand, my legs were too weak to support the weight of my body. So, I let myself sink to the ground and sat down.

"My god. I'm still shaking…" I chuckled.

"So how does it feel to go fast?" he asked me, sitting down right next to me.

"It's incredibly cool!" I exclaimed, "But how did you know that I was captured by Eggman?"

"Very simple, I happened to saw you being kidnapped by him, but I was a bit late to do anything to save you."

"But you still came, and that's what counts." I said gently and smiled, "Thanks a lot. Without your help, Eggman would have-"

I didn't want to finish the rest. I looked melancholically at my trembling hand and began to think everything over. Eggman's plans, my sentence to doomsday.

I saw his hand suddenly grabbed mine. I raised my head and gazed at him. Frankly, his green emerald eyes were simply wonderful. Eyes were the most beautiful jewels you could look at, but his were worth more than that. You couldn't find that kind of bright, energetic color in ordinary people's eyes.

"Heh, guess you're not used to that kind of dangerous stuff." He chuckled as he stared at my hands.

"What'd you expect? I'm not a running hedgehog like you, always ready to face danger." I replied.

Then, the thought of the store came up in my mind. I gave him a glare and when he looked at me face, into my eyes, he made an uneasy expression.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"You know, you didn't have to freak me out in the shop with the bag of sugar and the bag of flower." I said sternly.

He first simply stared at me, then burst loudly into laughter. "You knew it was me?"

"I was a bit unsure, because I didn't know that you existed. But the Chaos Emerald and Eggman proved me the contrary."

"Well, it was funny to see your panicked face!" he laughed.

I pulled my hand back, away from Sonic's grasp. After I pulled my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around my legs. What was going to happen to me after this? Where can I go and be safe from Doctor Eggman?

My eyes began to swell. "All of this is so confusing…" I sighed in a sob.

"What's the matter?"

"I'm thinking about Eggman…"

"What did he do to you?" he asked me.

"It's not what he did, it's what he's gonna do to me." I answered, "He's going to use me to take over the world."

"Nothing unusual about him, but why does he need you?"

I clenched my arms tightly and responded: "Because I'm the vessel of an incredible power that he's going to use to rule this planet, probably even beyond."

I explained him that story the Doctor told me about, the legend of Alkhazyra, leading to many conclusions and most of all, leading to my fate.

Then I burst out into tears. "Everything's so confusing! First I find out you guys are real, and next thing I find out is that my fate is to be the one to dominate or even destroy this world. And what I hate the most about this is that it's my music that will cause the chaos. I'm completely scared, and I have no idea how to avoid this from happening."

Sonic watched me as I cried on my knees, me, who was being so desperate to find a way to change this. He stood up, took my hand and pulled me up.

"Well, just to let you know, I'm not gonna let that happen!" he said and gave me one of his thumbs-up, "Me and my friends, we're gonna make sure you'll be safe."

"Promise?" I said, wiping my tears away.

"I promise you that!" he chuckled, "I always keep my word."

All of a sudden, Sonic ended up in my arms and it took me time to realize that I was the one who really did that. I was giving him a warm hug, appreciating that he'd be here to protect me when I would be in danger.

"Thanks, Sonic, for everything." I said in tears, "I don't know how I'll make it up to you."

"Hey, knowing that you're all right is more than enough to me." he said, "But there's one thing I'd like you to do for me."

"Anything." I whispered.

"Could you smile for me?"

I broke up the hug with a confused look, then burst into laughter moments later.

"Yeah!" he said, "That's all what I need…"

Then, I felt abruptly so dizzy and my eyes closed themselves. That wasn't my order, but apparently, I was so weak. The way I trembled proved me that. And next moment, losing balance, I tilted over to the left and my head was going to hit the ground first. Lucky that Sonic had fast reflexes too. He caught me in his arms before I made impact with the earth.

"Christine!" Sonic shouted, "Hey, say something!"

I opened my eyes halfway, looking deep in his face, then responded: "I'm sorry… I feel so dizzy and weak…"

"Hang in there, I'll bring you to a safe place." he said, then picked me up and started running, "Just don't give up."

"I'm sorry, I… I can't keep… my eyes… open…" I whispered.

"It's okay, just stay with me."

"Uh…"

I slowly shut my eyes and let the complete darkness overwhelm me. I let it guide me into my world of dreams, far away from the reality, ignoring what was happening around me in the real world. Ignoring everything except Sonic's warm chest and hands, making me feel safe and secure, even if I wouldn't be here to see or to experience it the rest of his adventurous and exciting running.

* * *

So, thx again!! Plz R&R so I can really get better!! I'll allow flames, okay? Any kind negative critics, just name it!! I need to get better, so don't hesitate!!! 

See ya around!!


	6. New friends and a slumbering Past

Hi everybody!!

(crowd approaches with guns and bazooka)

Uh oh.

(Ka-BOOOOOOOOOOOM)

(Cool Jay appears from the rubble)

(cough cough)Heh, it's been long, hasn't it? Sorry about that! I just can't update that easily my stories. But I promise you, starting from July 19th(my B-Day, BANZAAIIII!!) I'll be able to post easily and faster my fanfics!!

Thank all of you, my patient crowds!! Enjoy the fanfic!

(falls back in the rubble)

* * *

_Sonic the Hedgehog: The True Power of Music_

Chapter Six

I didn't know what had happened, but it was clear to me that I was in a bed. It felt soft, as if I was lying down on a cloud. But through that, my deep slumber faded slowly away, and I was starting to come back to the surface of reality.

There were faint voices, quiet and calm, but as I began to return to the conscious world, they grew louder, until the spoken phrases were clear to me.

"So, she gonna be okay?" a dynamic voice asked. And it was easy to tell that it belonged to Sonic.

"...She's just tired and out of energy." Another soft child's voice elucidated. I knew that voice, I heard it from somewhere, but I still wasn't sure yet.

"It's probably because of that jump you did." The same voice continued, "It completely frightened her. And Eggman's plans with her must've shocked her a lot as well."

He wasn't wrong about that.

"Way to go, Sonic, you really got that well." A rough voice spoke out loud, one that sounded so familiar, "You could've gone easier on her."

"Hey, I didn't have much of a choice, Knucklehead. Speed's my game. 'Sides, how would you save her? Smash 'n break everything with ya knuckles before ya get her out?"

"Maybe I'd use them to stuff your mouth, blue rat!" his voice raised.

That battle sounded completely humorous, so I ordered my eyes to open them. I wanted to see Sonic and whoever was here with me. I was really curious, because some of these voices resembled the one's I knew.

"Hey, she's waking up!" the soft voice said.

All I could do was open them halfway with my lack of strength. In the beginning, my sight wasn't so clear, but I could visualize some bluish, reddish and yellowish, blurry figures.

"Hey Christine, feelin' better?" Sonic asked with that usual grin on his face.

"Yeah, I guess I'm just a bit tired, that's all." I said, one of my hands supporting the weight of my head. Gosh, I had a feeling that my head was about to explode.

"Good that you're awake, 'cause Sonic was really worried about you."

I raised my head up and as my view clarified, oh I tell you I was so surprised of which characters were in front of me. The little tinkering fox genius with his two tails and incredibly light-blue eyes, standing beside the famous tough echidna, with his intensive stare and crossed arms. Always a way of showing his coolness. So he says.

"Woah, Tails and Knuckles too?!" I blurt out, "I guess if you three are here, and Eggman's somewhere out there, then there should be Cream, Cheese, Rouge, Amy and Shadow around here, am I right?"

There was a moment of silence in the room and they all gave me a puzzled stare.

"Sorry about that. I guess you're wondering how I know you guys…" I said, patting the back of my head in discomfiture.

"No, actually we know all about it." Tails admitted.

He suddenly went to a table across the room and picked up a yellow laptop. He started typing as he walked to us with the portable computer and showed us its screen, which displayed the game of Sonic Adventure.

"In your world, we're normally characters of some game and TV series, right?" he said.

"Uh yeah, that's right." I answered, "But Chaos, the ultimate life form lizard-thing and the Black Arms from outer space, were they all true?"

"Chaos that came from the master emerald?" Knuckles reacted, "Yeah that was real, and the lizard from the space colony ark as well."

"And the Black Arms that Shadow mostly defeated was also true." Tails mentioned.

I was becoming more curious than ever. I mean talking to Sonic, Tails and Knuckles was just so great. I couldn't let this chance pass by.

"And the Metarexes?" I asked suddenly.

But I wished that I didn't mention that. Through the heavy silence with no response, I noticed that Tails' face had saddened.

I remembered then what happened. Sonic and his friends defeated the Metarexes, but at a high price. They lost a dear friend, Cosmo. A friend to everyone, but more than that to Tails. I'd even go to the point that he had something for her. He loved her. I guess he still didn't get over her death that easily. I was such an idiot to have reminded him that.

"I'm so sorry, Tails." I apologized, "I shouldn't have brought that up."

I wished that I'd hit myself so many times until I lost consciousness. It was so hard for Tails to get over it.

"Don't be." His face brightened and formed a smile, "Cosmo may have left us, but she's still around us: in the trees, the water, and in the sky. So I don't have to worry about that."

Although he said that, I could really tell that he was still sad about that, but probably he was happy as well. You can't get over somebody's death, but if you know that they'll be always near you, then you don't have to be depressed about that.

"Uhm, does that mean that this part appears on one of these games?" Tails asked, a voice filled with surprise yet tainted with a drop of sadness.

"Well, more like in a TV series. Even so, it's best for you not to watch it." I suggested him, lowering my head, "If ever I'm saying this, it's for your own good."

**Flashback:**

"No, I want to see him!" I shouted, "It's not fair, why am I not allowed to see him?"

My mother blocked me from seeing Simon, covered in some sort of blanket.

"It's for your own good, please, you don't want to see this."

"No!"

I pushed my mother away, then ran to him and pulled the covers off. I looked at him, and in pain, I cried.

**End Flashback:**

"Christine?"

I looked back up, then saw Tails' worried face.

"What's the matter?" he asked concerned.

"Uh, it's nothing, just my head's aching…" I responded. Partially, I wasn't lying, 'cause my head really was throbbing in pain.

"Ah, okay. Well I think we should let you rest." Tails recommended, "If you need anything, you can just call us."

"Thanks, you guys are really great. I don't how to show you my appreciation."

"Just rest." Knuckles said with his arms crossed, avoiding my gaze.

He and Tails headed towards the door, then Tails called out: "You're coming, Sonic?"

Sonic was still in this room, sitting down on the windowsill in a sleepy way, his one leg on the other, and replied: "I'll be staying here for a while, you guys go ahead."

"All right, see you then!" Tails said with a smile and closed the door.

I waved them goodbye as they shut the door behind them. I looked then over to Sonic and back at my lap. There would be a reason why Sonic would stay here, because normally he'd be already running by now. I could feel he wanted to tell me something, and I wasn't wrong.

"What's wrong, Christine?" he asked, "You don't need to hide your problem from me at least."

"Is it that obvious?" I said, smiling weakly.

"You can't fool me that easily. To me it was clear enough that something wasn't right."

From his sleepy position, he sat up and gazed at me.

"So, what's up?"

I really tried to find the words to describe my memories, but it was difficult than expected.

"Jumping… That's what's going on… " I answered, tears filling my eyes.

I clenched my hands tightly, feeling so guilty of what had happened.

"It all started when I was a kid, about eight years ago. I was in my room, playing with my dolls, completely unaware of what was going on around me. Flames… Flames appeared in my room. I was completely paralyzed in shock; the fire came nearer and nearer. But then, my door broke open and my butler, my dear friend, Sydney, ran in and tried to get me out. We couldn't go through that door from where he came from, because the flames were too strong there. There was only one exit left, and that was the balcony. We had to jump…"

I had to stop there to take deep breath, for this was the worst part for me to confess.

"I lost consciousness when we hit the ground, but when I woke up, my mother cried in relief that I was all right. But when I asked where Sydney was, she simply said that he was on that trey, covered with a blanket. I wanted to see him, to thank him, but my mother blocked me from going there. It was useless, because I managed to get through her. I ripped the blanket off and…"

I couldn't hold my tears back any longer, I felt so guilty from what had happened.

"He was dead…" I wailed, "When we hit the ground, the balcony crumbled and the debris were going to hit me, that was until he pushed me away. He risked his life to save mine. Since that day, I always feared to jump, because it just reminds me of what happened."

Then I remembered what we did together, what he taught me and he really helped me a lot.

**Flashback:**

My wailing crossed throughout the entire house, my cries were very well heard. I had fallen down and hurt myself on my knee. And it was bleeding a lot.

"What's going on, miss Christine?" Sydney kindly asked, "Why are you crying?"

"I fell down and hurt myself." I cried, clenching tightly my leg, "And it burns."

He kneeled down to me, then took something out of his pocket. A band aid with a bottle of disinfectant.

With a blanket, he wiped off the blood, poured a bit of disinfectant on my knee. It stung a bit, but when he put the Band-Aid on top of it, the pain was gone.

"It doesn't hurt anymore!" I cried out loud happily, then I hugged Simon tightly, "Thank you Sydney!"

"You're welcome princess." He laughed, and smiled brightly, "Now go play and be careful, all right?"

I nodded happily and continued playing with my dolls in my room.

**End Flashback: **

"He wasn't only a loyal butler, but he was my friend." I sobbed, "He was always so kind to me, so helpful. Why did he leave? It just isn't fair!"

I clenched my blanket and closed my eyes. His smiling face, he always smiled…

"If ever I told Tails not to see the part when Cosmo left, it was because I didn't want him to go through the same thing like I did when I faced again Simon like that."

My tears didn't stop pouring out of my eyes. It was so hard to hold them back. They just kept rolling down my face.

A hand placed itself on my shoulder, and when I looked up, Sonic smiled.

"You know, wherever he is now, he's happy, 'cause you're still alive and because he was able to save you." he said, "So you shouldn't be sad. He would've wanted you to live on your life just he would've lived his. Just keep looking forward, and don't look back."

I took him in my arms and squeezed him. I kept on wailing, crying. I just couldn't stand it anymore. It's true it's been eight years, and I never got the chance to cry about it, I completely forgot about it. But when me and Sonic jumped, I remembered and I just realized how much he meant to me. I wanted to talk to him again. I wanted to see him again.

Sonic wrapped his arms around me, then whispered: "Hey don't cry, or he'll be sad as well."

I raised my head up and met his emerald green eyes. You'd almost think they're sparkling like stars above the sky. They embraced the dark and brightened the surface of the planet when shadows would attempt to cover it all.

"Just smile." He said.

I wiped my tears away and gave him a smile.

"Your smile is all he needs to be happy again." He chuckled.

Come to think of it, that expression was familiar and I remember him using it on someone before. Wasn't it Elise, princess of Soleanna?

You know, in that story, I never completely understood the ending. Obviously after Elise had blown out the flame of Solaris, the time changed in a way that they were supposed to forget each other, but somehow, the last bit, you'd almost think they remembered. Did they really forget each other? What happened next?

I decided that first I'd rest then ask him later about that when I recovered completely from my wounds and the shock.

"Now you oughta go to sleep, or you won't be able to recover that easily." He said.

"Yeah, thanks Sonic. For everything."

"It's been a pleasure to help ya. I'll see ya later."

And before I could say anything else, he disappeared before me.

"Always in a hurry." I said and yawned, "Guess I really gotta rest-"

But then the door barged open and a person fell down to the ground. Shocked, I recognized who it was.

"Tails?"

* * *

Ooh, our tinkering little fox has been spotted. Has he heard something? Find out more in the next chapter to come of _The True Power of Music._


	7. Getting to know one another

Hey! It's been two weeks since I last updated, so here are some news.

Since school is going to start soon, I probably will update a lot more often. Yeah, you heard me. Once ever week, that's all I can offer. It doesn't sound logic, but it's my logic. It's not important. Anyway, hope you all will enjoy this chappie. And as a bonus, 1 till 2 days later, the next chappie will be up!! Hooray! Applause!

(cricket, cricket)

Anyway, on with the show!

* * *

-

_Sonic the Hedgehog: The True Power of Music_

Chapter Seven

-

It was a short moment of shock the fox and I both shared as we stared at one another. There were things I wanted to say, questions that needed to be asked, but Tails eyes looked away as he tried to get himself up from the floor.

"Sorry, I'll be gone!" the yellow fox said and got up, making his way towards the door, all ready to leave.

I realized then that he heard the conversation me and Sonic had. I didn't know for how long, but he definitely heard something. And what I had hoped for was that he didn't hear everything.

"Wait, Tails, don't leave." I called out to him, before he exited, "Please stay."

He already had the doorknob in his grip, and when I thought he was going out, he shut the door instead.

"Did you hear everything?" I asked.

He tensed a bit up, turned around and answered nervously: "Yeah, I did. I'm-"

"I'm sorry if you had to hear it." I interrupted, "I just hope I didn't hurt you through that."

"You didn't." he jumped in, "You don't have to apologize at all. I should excuse myself for listening to you guys."

"Well, you are quite a curious one, but that's understandable. You wouldn't be a genius if you weren't curious."

"Heheh, thanks for the compliment." Tails said and blushed.

There was a moment of silence, and I wasn't surprised about that at all. We just couldn't find the words to express ourselves.

"Did you really like Sydney?" he inquired.

It felt like a gunshot to me when he asked that question. It was weird that everytime at the mention of his name, my heart squeezed and tightened itself as an overwhelming feeling would choke and suffocate me that very instant. Pain. Anguish. Sorrow. Sadness. These all represented the overwhelming feeling, and there could be more than thoudand of them. Yet all that still wouldn't suffice to define that sensation. Probably ever since these memories came back, that feeling took over me, and I have never given a real thought about it. Despite all that, I guess I had to give an answer to that.

"Yeah, he was like a father to me." I replied, "He was a great one compared to my real father."

He sat down on the bed and asked: "You don't have a father? Why?"

"Because me and my mom left him when I was still young." I confessed with no regret, "It was a good thing to do, because I don't have the greatest memories with him. He always was interested in other women than us."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"That you've gone through a lot of hardships." he said.

Woah, now come to think of it, it did seem that I went through a lot, I just never thought about until today. All I could think of was how touched I felt when that Tails cared so much about me. A smile began to form on my face and everything around me had changed. It wasn't only the mood or the atmosphere, but the aspect of things in life as well.

"We all go through hard stuff in life, and if we keep looking back, it's just gonna hold us up." I said, remembering the conversation with the blue hedgehog, "I understand now what Sonic meant about looking forward. Guess that's why he's so fast."

"And so stubborn."

"And forgetful sometimes." I added

"And so rash." Tails said.

We both laughed at our reactions. Poor Sonic, if he heard what we were saying…

"Well, no matter how he is, we all like him for what he is." Tails chuckled.

"That's true." I agreed and yawned, feeling so exhausted.

"It's maybe best for you to rest now." The genius fox said, "You still have to recover, right?"

There, that's what I wanted to see again. That cheerful, warm and bright smile on his face.

"Yeah, that's sure."

"All right, I'll be around, so if you need anything-"

"I'll just have to call you, I know." I interrupted, "But I'll be okay."

"All right. See you later!"

He left the room in swiftly and shut the door silently. Then I looked again around myself and noticed a window, where a ray of light shone through, chasing away the shadows in this room. Its light changed the color in here into a lively tone of orange, and as the moments passed by, the color would faintly darken.

The sun is setting, huh? Who'd ever think that a day passes so quickly by? Well I was sleeping quite a lot after all…

But while I was thinking, I couldn't stop pondering about Mom…

Is she worried?

What is she going to do?

"I should think about this after I recover." I said to myself and lay down on my back.

I pulled the covers over my chest and gripped tightly on them. I stared for the moment at the ceiling and started to close my eyes slowly, until all the images disappeared into darkness.

-

* * *

Now that it has been settled with Tails, what will happen next when she wakes up? Find out soon in ONE TO TWO DAYS!

A.N: I know it was short, but that is why another chappie is coming up soon!! So please review!! It's always motivating!!


	8. Meet the gang!

Heya guys! Like I promised, I updated within two days! This here is gonna be pretty cool, I enjoyed writing it! So, as of starting today, I'll be updating every week, and if there is something special(which I'll let you know), I'll update within days. Oh, and flame me if I don't keep my promise(which I will, so you won't be able to do so! Ha!). Enjoy this chappie!

* * *

-

_Sonic the Hedgehog: The True Power of Music_

Chapter Eight

-

It wasn't like I wanted to wake up; after all, I'm the type of person who loves to snuggle into my pillow, dream of heavenly food and about flying. It was just by pure instinct that my eyelids opened themselves up. My sight was still a bit blurry, but I regained my vision within a few seconds. I sat up and stretched my arms out, giving out yawn and a happy grunt. "Whoa, that was a good sleep."

My hands slipped down to my neck, grabbing onto a necklace that I had possessed for a long time. Tied onto the golden necklace was pendant, a pale, blue stone, and had this wonderful shape of a tear. It was small, about an inch long, but as my long possessed treasure, it had great worth for me. My mother told me that she bought it for me once I was born (well, more like she told somebody to buy it for her, since she was forbidden to leave the hospital). My birth was the greatest moment of her life, and she shed many tears for it. And when one of them fell onto my head and rolled down to my neck, it was then that she came up with the idea of this pendant. Ever since, I'm proud to have a beautiful jewel like this one. I rubbed my stomach. I felt kind of sick, but that's what you feel when you wake up in the morning and had nothing to eat. You know you're hungry, but you feel that if you were going to eat something, you just might throw up. I don't think I actually need to explain this kind of detail, do I?

"I hope they have something edible around here." I yawned loudly, ignoring what was around me. Maybe it would've been wiser to pay more attention.

"Well look who's finally awake…"

I was so startled to hear a voice; I let out a short scream. I noticed then I was at the very edge of the bed, and if I'd move a bit more, then you know what would happen. Through that surprise, I made a start to the side and, as you guessed it, fell off the bed, bumping the back of my head on the ground. Seriously, why do I always have to fall?

As I lay there, I pulled my knees to my stomach and held my head in my hands, squeaking in pain. It was a minute later after I got up, and after that fall, the headaches were already back. "Ouch…" I groaned, stroking my head, "Not again…"

"Hey, are you all right? I didn't mean to surprise you." The rough yet worried voice said.

"Don't worry. It always happens to me, so it's not your fault at all."

I grabbed the edge of the bed and pulled myself up. I looked over my bed and over there, Knuckles was standing on the opposite side, staring at me with eye-brows raised in worry and hands hesitatingly reached out. In another moment, after we had a short stare at each, he changed his expression. Arms pulled back, his one hand balled into a fist was placed on the side of his hip while the other hung on the other side, he stared awkwardly at me.

"You are sure one heck of a person…" he said.

"Thanks, I'll take that as a compliment." I moaned and stood up, "How long were you here?"

"Ever since you fell asleep." He explained, "If Eggman's after you, then we can't risk leaving you alone."

I managed a smile after the pain. The fact that someone was watching over me made me feel like I could rely on them. "Thanks, Knuckles. I feel a lot safer now."

"It's nothing really…" The red echidna responded, although I couldn't define if it was out of pride or embarrassment. Maybe it was both.

He headed towards the door, as if escaping the situation. I was beginning to guess that he really didn't want to have anything to do with me after the impression I gave him. What? I'm sensitive! I worry a lot, and that's a habit! But then the red echidna turned back at me and gave a grin.

"You might want to come down if you want to eat something. The meal's ready. And don't worry, all the food we have here are edible."

My head boiled up in embarrassment. "Argh, what I said before-" I began, but cut off when I blushed. And by the sound of his chuckle, I could conclude that he noticed it.

"No need to get embarrassed!" he laughed, "Just come down with me and see it for yourself."

My hopes rose when he told me to come with him. I guess first impressions don't matter much to him. With a wide smile, I excitedly got up on my feet and walked to Knuckles to head downstairs.

Curious of where exactly I was and what kind of stuff there was here, I looked around me, examining every detail of this location, turning my head from left to right and from top to bottom. It looked like a nice, neat house for Sonic's friends to live in. Smooth, white, concrete walls, comfortable, beige-tiled, floors with a few carpets spread out in some place, and windows brightening up the hallways we've passed through. It was a normal house for one, but it sure looked expensive for them to live in.

"How did you guys manage to get this kind of place?" I asked.

"Well, we just moved in." He replied, "Some friends we met recently gave it to us after we saved their lives from crashing downhill."

Now I knew that I wasn't the only one who knew about them. Shame… If I had the chance, I would've wanted to tell my friends that I was with Sonic and his friends before anyone else. Anyway, at least I can tell them that I was with them, before I was the first one to be kidnapped by Doctor Eggman. Now I'd like to see my school-friends' faces when I tell them that.

They'll probably think I'm crazy.

When we went downstairs, I looked ahead of me and held my hands over my mouth, gasping in amazement. There was this huge table ahead of us, with loads of delicious and gorgeous foods, from pastries to fruits and from tea to hot chocolate. The air just filled itself with that marvelous scent in which you could easily give in and crumble to the ground in defeat. And my mouth drooled at that beautiful sight, just wanting to get a taste of these fine meals.

Past the table were several cozy couches, where several other characters I knew sat down there. If there was a way to describe this moment, then I'd say that I really felt like the luckiest girl in the world. I couldn't believe it, but they were all there: Cream, Cheese, Amy, even Big and Froggy…

"Hey, she's awake!"

Tails was the first to get up and to get to me, spinning his tails into a propeller so that he could fly to me. No sooner had he made his landing before me, the others jumped out of the couch and stormed excitedly to me.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked.

"Y… Yeah." I choked out, startled by their sudden movement as the whole team now stood in front of me.

Wow. Can you imagine how it was to be in front of them? Some would say "It's an honor" or "What a pleasure" or they would even squeal and fall to the ground, then turn around in circles and scream "Oh my God, it's them". To me, it was a mixture of all of them. Yes, I would squeal if I could, but let's just stick to the point that I'm not crazy enough to go on the floor and go around in circles. That would creep the others. 

out and make me look crazy. But I mean, how can you react if your hero icons, your idols, whatever you would call them, would stand before you? At first, I didn't say anything, because I was under complete surprise.

I got out of my thoughts when the cute little bunny came up to me with that heart-warming smile of hers. "Hello, my name is Cream." She said, then pointed to her little floating friend beside her, "And this Cheese, he's my Chao."

Next came the pink hedgehog, the head-strong female in this group. "I'm Amy Rose." The pink hedgehog said proudly.

Then, the tall, burly, purple cat stepped up and had his companion on his left shoulder. "Hello. This is Froggy, and I am Big."

It sure took him a long time to answer. As you would know, Big has this special way of saying everything slowly, so it wouldn't be and shouldn't be a surprise that you'd get the feeling that he was stuck in the world of slow-motion. But no matter how he was, I thought he still looked cute.

I had to laugh when I saw all their excited faces. It was strange to think that before, I thought I wasn't welcome after the little incident in the room. I know, I lack self-confidence. "It's a pleasure to meet you guys." I said, "My name is Christine." When I noticed that there was only them so far, a question rose up in my mind and it came out of my mouth a few seconds later. "Are you the only ones here?"

"Yes we are!" the echidna behind me almost screamed.

I was startled by his reaction, and began to wonder why he looked so angry. I didn't understand at first, but the answer just came up.

"Aww, you don't like it when I'm around, echidna?" a voice teased from behind him.

He turned around in a jump and backed away from his sworn enemy. I, on the other, didn't dare to step back.

"Rouge the Bat is also here?!" I cried overjoyed, and ran to her, shaking her hand, "Oh my God, Rouge the Bat! It's a great pleasure to be honored… No! I mean it's an honor, a great pleasure to see you… I'm happy to meet you, Rouge. My name is Christine."

Now, you see, I was still able to get control over myself when I faced the whole gang before, but Rouge the Bat? I could hardly get ahold of myself. I was losing my mind! Rouge was without a doubt my favorite female character in the game. The others were cool too, but I always loved that attitude of hers.

"B-b-b-b-b-b-b-but, Christine!" the red echidna stammered.

"It's good to hear that at least someone appreciates me around here." She smirked, "And I also like the fact she praises me more than you, Knuckles."

"What'd you say?!" he said angered and went head to head with Rouge.

Knowing this was going to be another feud of the teasing bat and the teased echidna, I quickly went in-between them, pushing them away in opposite direction. "Hey, take it easy, guys." I said, chuckling about it, "I really loved every character in the stories, so let's just stick with the All-of-you-are-incredibly-cool-to-me-no-matter-the-difference quote."

Heh, I can't just admit openly that she was my favorite character; it wouldn't be fair for the others.

I pulled my arms back to me, and then turned my attention to the bat when she gave me one of these sly grins.

"Well, since you already know my name, I'll just say that I'm glad to meet you too." She said.

It was only then that I noticed something faint in the atmosphere. A clunking sound, mixed with clicking and switching noises, coming closer to us both. Then, when I looked beyond Rouge, a red familiar robot approached in stomps and stood next to the treasure hunter. If you didn't know his name, then don't worry. You can easily guess it if you look at his body, for it is carved onto him as a symbol. And if you didn't know what this symbol was, then I suggest you to either pay attention in history or math or take Greek lessons.

"I don't believe it!" I squealed, "Omega!"

He stepped up to me and looked down at me. He was just one feet taller than me. Then, something in his eyes caught my attention. They looked like cameras, if you want a good description. They made a whirring sound and a few click, and it sure looked like they were going to come out of his eyes.

"Initiating analysis." Is what he said first. I made a frightened start when a red laser came out of his eyes and beamed on me. I thought for a moment I was going to hurt, but instead, it just did nothing. It was a normal laser, and Omega used on me, tilting his head from up to down as if he was looking into every detail of me. And I have to say, I thought my eyes would ache when I would look straight into a laser, but looking into Omega's, it just didn't, to my surprise. And then, after doing the same process from right to left, the robot said:

"Scan complete. Christine Alicia Stone, daughter of the famous fashion designer Jessica Stone, age sixteen."

Informal and informative as usual, I had to let out a small chuckle.

He lifted his right metallic arm up to me and said: "Nice to meet you. My name is E-123 Omega."

Understanding his actions, I grabbed his metallic hand and shook it gently.

"It's great to meet you too, Omega." I smiled brightly.

"I am the last, but never the least member of this so-called team."

I didn't even have to think to know that someone was missing. I quickly lifted my head up as I heard that dark, soft voice, so known to me, emerging from another place. Oh my god, was it really…?

"I am Shadow." He spoke darkly.

Yes, I was right. Over there, leaning against the wall with arms crossed, was the rival of Sonic. Wait, that's not all he was gonna say. I tell you; this was always my favorite moment whenever he appeared.

"Shadow the Hedgehog." He ended his introduction.

Oh my God, he always says that, but you have to admit: no matter how many times he said it, I'm sure you could never get over it when he did it in his cool, dark ways. Like I always say, _classic_!

"I wouldn't expect any other kind of introduction from you, Shadow the Hedgehog." I chuckled, "I'm pleased to meet you as well."

His red eyes looked away from mine as he gave a puff, looking like he didn't care that I was here. It's quite typical from him: he never shows his emotions, does he?

Noticing that Sonic wasn't among them, I raised an eye-brow. "So… Where is Sonic?" I asked curiously.

"Heheh, we don't have any idea…" Tails laughed nervously, "But he'll be back soon enough. I don't think he'd want to miss breakfast."

"Did anyone say breakfast?"

We all turned our heads to a door, where he stood there calmly with his cool looks.

"Sonic!" Amy cried, running towards him.

He sped towards us, ignoring Amy as he passed her by, and stood in front of me.

"Hey, good to see ya finally awake, Christine!" he said in a smile.

"Good to see that you're still gifted with avoiding the pink target." I chuckled, "But you know, you should never let your guard-"

"Sooooonic!" Amy cried.

When Sonic turned around, ready to run away from her, it was already too late. He was held in Amy's arms, partially suffocating.

"…down." I ended my phrase, and then burst out into laughter.

"A-Amy!" he said annoyed, trying to free himself from her hug.

"Maybe it would be the best time to have breakfast." Knuckles said, a bit irritated by that sight.

"You know, I couldn't agree more, 'cause for once, you are right." Rouge the bat stated, apparently enjoying the way she teased him.

"I am ALWAYS right!!" he shouted back at her, then grumpily went to the table and sat down.

I approached Rouge and whispered right next to her: "You know, Rouge, to be honest, what I always liked about you two was the way you teased him and the way he reacted in the end."

"You don't say?" she said in a laugh, "That's why I keep on doing it. He needs to speak out more. He has always been the shy one."

"I am NOT shy!" we both heard him screaming from the table.

We both looked at each other, and giggled.

"See? What did I tell ya?" she said and headed towards the table. I noticed that she sat on purposely right next to him, and he argued about that. Man, it was always so funny to see the echidna's reaction.

"Let's go and sit down as well." Tails said, "You're coming?"

"Yeah, I am, just…" I looked over to Shadow. "Are you coming too, Shadow?"

He didn't say anything at first, and stood there still. I waited and waited, but no words came out of his mouth nor did he react. Heh, not too much of a speaker either… And is he that lazy as well?

I went towards him, guessing that he does want to come, then grabbed around his wrist. "Come on! Let's go eat!"

"What are you doing?" he said rather surprised.

"Making you go to that table, since you're not moving."

"But I-"

"You need all the energy you can get from a breakfast meal. If you're planning on beating Sonic one day, then you'll have to eat properly. Okay?"

He stared at me with an astonished look, then looked away and answered: "Whatever…"

I smiled. I was guessing that he accepted the way I thought. Oh man, I couldn't be any more proud of myself! We went to the table and I sat down next to Tails Weird enough, Shadow sat down right next to me by his own will. Now I was the one surprised. Yes! And there, we began to eat our breakfast, enjoying the lovely taste of different pastries and the tasty sweet hot chocolate, calming, relaxing and definitely satisfying as usual.

-

* * *

Breakfast has always been satisfying. But what will be Christine and her friends' next move? Find out next week!

-

Other than that, how was it? I'll accept any kind of critics if you have any! Oh, and don't forget: REVIEW!!


	9. Reminiscing during work

Hiii!! Wow, it almost seemed like forever! Not that it has been! It's only been one week since I last updated! Hey, I kept my promise, so where's my applause?

(cricket, cricket)

All right, here's the story! Enjoy!

* * *

-

_Sonic the Hedgehog: The True Power of Music_

Chapter Nine

-

After that delicious feast, from which its taste could not easily be ridden of when it gets in one's mouth, Sonic unfortunately disappeared quickly along with Shadow and Knuckles, each one of them going different directions with different goals in their minds. Big was heading out somewhere with Froggy, and when I asked him where he was going, he didn't answer me at all. He stared at me with that completely indifferent expression, and then walked away. I'm sure you noticed, but that cat is sometimes seriously freaky and, I'll admit it, annoying. But then again, he's also got this cute side of his. The big, happy (whenever you get the chance to see it), chubby cat that makes you want to hug him and caress your face against his soft, white and purple fur.

When it came to Rouge, she stayed for a while, until she heard that we had to clean the kitchen. She flapped her wings and flew rapidly off, saying that she rather steal jewels than clean. Well, that's Rouge the bat…

I was in the kitchen standing in front of one of the two sinks, helping Amy, Tails, Cream and Cheese to do the kitchen duty. I was dipping the soapy plates, silver wares and cups, pots and pans, that were passed to me by Cream and Cheese. Once the soap was washed off, I gave them to Tails, who dried them off. He then would pass it to Amy, who put all the dishware back to their rightful places.

"You don't need to help us, Christine." Tails stated, drying a cup with a towel, "You're the guest. We can handle this."

Once his hands were empty, I handed him another soaked plate with a smile. "It's okay, Tails. I don't have anything else to do besides this anyway. I owe it to you guys after all."

"Well, we do need all the help we need to get this done, Tails." Amy said in an irritated tone. I am not the least surprised by the mood she was in right now. She was angry that the other guys _escaped _the work.

"Sonic, Knuckles and Shadow are nothing but a bunch of lazy jerks! Especially Rouge!" Out of nowhere, she pulled her hammer out and a Rouge the Bat doll. She dropped it on the ground and instantly began hitting it simultaneously. "Stupid, obnoxious, selfish Rouge! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!"

We stared at her in awe as she continued slamming her hammer on the doll, her surroundings caught up in a fiery ambiance. With the frightened and insecure looks the others had, it was sure that they wouldn't want to be in the doll's place. Especially when it now had glasses and mustaches painted on its face by Amy's black marker. Where the heck does she get that stuff?

I gave up on that idea with a laugh. It was really so much fun with them, I haven't laughed like this in a long time. Weird, isn't it? The last time I laughed like that was with Mom and the date she was having. And that, dear friends, felt as if it happened a very long time ago.

I let out a sigh and dipped a plate in the water. As it drowned in the water, I could clearly see how much effort the little rabbit and her cute Chao had put into making it so spotless clean. With all the soapy bubbles floating aside as my wrists dove deeper underwater, my reflection appeared on its surface. That happy face of mine was quickly distorted into a sad frown as I looked at my reflected self. I was thinking about Mom and Jean. How were they doing? How did they react when they saw the big hole on the wall downstairs in the studio? Did they call the police? And with all that commotion going around here, would I ever be able to see them again? Heck, Eggman's after me. There's no way to return home, even if I wanted to. I'd only put them in danger. Doctor Eggman will never stop hunting me down until he has me, and will obviously do anything to get me. How could I forgive myself if my family was harmed because of me?

The reflection in the water was suddenly disrupted by small, but repetitive waves. The cause of them, I noticed, were the tears that flowed out of my eyes, splashing onto the water's surface. Through all the thinking, I didn't even know that I was crying for some time.

"Christine? Why are you crying?"

Through Cream's sudden question, I pulled my hands out of the water and quickly wiped my tears away with my sleeves. "I-I'm okay, I'm not crying."

"But… you are." She stated, "You can say what's wrong. We don't mind at all."

"Yeah, we're here to help, Christine." Amy added, "Even though most of us ran off." She looked back at the painted, beaten doll again. "Yeah, especially you, Rouge!"

I let out a chuckle. "It's so fun with you guys." I said, smiling as I held back this huge urge of crying, "But now I wonder if I'll be able to laugh with my family."

Tails placed a hand on my shoulder. "Of course you will!" he exclaimed, "Maybe you won't see them for a while, but that doesn't mean you won't see them ever again."

"I guess I miss them too much." I answered, "I never liked being separated from my Mom, especially when she had to go to different places for her job. But I always knew that in the end, I'd see her again and run into her arms." I covered my eyes with my right arm and realized that it was going to be difficult to speak when words were stuck in my throat. "This situation, it's different. Eggman will try to get me and I can't return without putting my family in danger." Tears streamed out of my eyes like an endless river. I was hoping to hide them, but I failed miserably. "What will I become? What will Mom become when Eggman's plans come true?"

"That's never going to happen!" Amy burst out, "We'll stop him before he gets that chance!"

"She's right! Like we said before, we're here for you and we're here to protect you. His plans did always fail in the end." Tails added.

I felt a pair of warm arms wrapping around my legs and another pair of smaller arms embracing my left arm. I looked to my right and found squeaking Cheese holding me tightly, and down to see Cream hugging me with so much care.

"Yes, Christine, so please don't cry. Everything's going to work out, you'll see. You're not alone." Cream said softly.

The Chao agreed as he gave out some shrieking cries, non-stop wriggling his arm around mine. I brushed my tears away. They were right. I was going to see my family again, without a doubt. Those shed tears weren't necessary.

I knelt down and took them both in my arms. "Thanks a lot! I'm so glad that I have you guys here." I replied, smiling and as I got a hold of my tears, "Of course everything's going to end well with you. I don't know what took me there a moment ago."

"I think you're just worried about your family." Amy assumed.

"Who wouldn't?" Tails said.

"You'll see her again." The little rabbit concluded, "I was also worried about my Mom, because I was afraid I wouldn't see her again. But I did, and you will too."

"You all are right." I replied and broke up the hug, wiping once more the tears away, "So, why don't we get this kitchen quickly done? Then we'll get to do more stuff after that."

They all cheered happily in response and we resumed our posts. And when Cream handed me a dish, I gave her a bright smile. "Everyone, thanks for comforting me. I'm feeling much better now. Another thing I owe you guys."

"That's what friends are here for!" Amy blurted out and slapped my back, "You don't owe us anything, except kitchen duty!"

From that hit, I coughed and nearly choked, before giving out a big sigh as the pink hedgehog laughed to herself. "Yeah, I kind of knew that you were going to say that."

-

* * *

Tough life for Christine! What happens next? Find out next week in _The True Power of Music_! Oh, and please pretty please review!! Critisism allowed(helps me to improve my skills!!)


	10. The Talent revealed

Hey guys.

Wow. I can't believe I broke that promise. I'm sooooo sorry!! The thing is I won't be able to update that often till end of november(about) because I have a school project to take care of(eww!) and loads of homework(hurl), including tests(errrk!). That doesn't mean I won't post, of course, it's just going to take some time to find some free time!

Did I just rhyme?

Anyway! I have a lot of stories to catch up with, and it's taking some time. Hope you guys'll forgive me! I know, I'm very bad...

Oh, a song is used in here and the title will be mentioned in the end. So, go ahead and listen! I LUV IT!! ENJOY!!

* * *

-

_Sonic the Hedgehog: the True Power of Music  
_

Chapter Ten

-

When I say that the kitchen work was quickly done, then don't believe me. To me, it felt like we've only worked for ten minutes, but when I saw that rectangular, white clock on a table as we all dropped down to the couches in the white colored living room, my guess was strongly contradicted. We were working for about fifty minutes. Yeah, no joke. From a nice breakfast meal you get a big mess in the kitchen.

It was no surprise that it all went by so fast, though. Time flies quickly by, especially when you get to be with your friends, talking about all sorts of things, from past events to pure, random nonsense. And that laughter you get is irreplaceable. Sometimes, it still pops up in my head, and I'll have to laugh about it again.

Even though this kitchen duty was quite easy, I've never felt so satisfied to just drop on the couch. Sure, the work requires some physical strength, but not too much. Maybe it's from all that laughing that I worn out. We did have so much fun.

"Phew, I'm glad that's finally done." I said soothingly, laying my head over the ledge of the couch as I stared up at the white ceiling.

Amy, who sat right beside me, let out a satisfied sigh. "Yeah, but what's great in the end is that you get a clean feeling."

She was right. Ever get that satisfying feeling from a hard work done? Well, that's how we all felt.

The three others came along and Cream carried a trey with pot and cookies on it. While Tails sat down on the couch opposite to us, she placed the trey on a little table in front of us. Mmh, boy, the odor of sweet cookies and tea already had reached our noses as we all waited for Cream to ask one simple question.

"Who wants cookies and tea?"

A screeching Cheese enthusiastically flew towards the cookies and took one excitedly, impatiently nibbling the chocolate chip biscuits. Another squeal came from it, drawing a wide grin on its face.

"Oh my God, Cheese is so cute!" I cooed, hardly containing the squeal at the sight of this adorable Chao.

Cheese spun its head to me and squealed in excitement as it flew towards me, its right hand clinging onto the biscuit. Destination reached, it hugged my stomach, rubbing its head into it.

If you ever seen anything THAT cute, doing all sorts of cute stuff, then you must know how hard it is to hold back a scream. Especially those big anime eyes. You'd melt into a puddle if you met these eyes I've seen.

"Oh, and that's even cuter!!" I cried softly, wrapping my fingers around its warm stomach. A baby Chao that small, just a wee bit bigger than my hands, with those sparkling eyes as it laughed staring at me… If I were in one of those mangas, I'd surely had to turn my head around for a second to let those streams of affections pour out of my eyes while baby Cheese keeps on squealing in laughter.

I pulled it towards my chest, cradling it into my arms. It yawned and brought the cookie to its mouth, gnawing it slower than before with heavy eyes.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he's tired." Cream said as she poured tea in several cups, "Working in the kitchen is hard for Cheese."

"Aww, poor Chao." I said, "Then I think he did deserve a rest."

As you may have noticed, I always referred this Chao as "it" until now. I wasn't sure if it was a female or male, so I waited for Cream to answer my question. You know how embarrassing it is if you confuse a man for a woman and vice versa.

I used my fingers to caress his soft head and began to rock the Chao's whole body. He snuggled into my chest, holding the cookie in both hands and cooing quietly. I kept on rocking gently the Chao in a same, regular rhythm. I smiled when seeing the yellow ball floating above the baby's tear-formed head, following it as the whole body was in a constant movement.

The rocking activated my music senses and turned into a slow beat. Music hides in various places and miscellaneous rythmn, and what kind of melody it was, now that was something only you could decide. To me, this slow, swaying beat was quick ensued by a calm lullaby song.

"A gentle breeze from Hushabye Mountain  
Softly blows o'er lullaby bay.  
It fills the sails of boats that are waiting--  
Waiting to sail your worries away."

Rocking in waves, I lost myself into the music, letting it consume me as it always has. But this time, this child's presence changed everything. Instead of singing for my own pleasure, I sang for the baby Chao, his fluttering eyes clearly showing that he was drifting into the realm of dreams.

"It isn't far to Hushabye Mountain  
And your boat waits down by the key.  
The winds of night so softly are sighing  
Soon they will fly your troubles to sea."

My eyes lowered to Cheese, witnessing the Chao who ceased to nibble the cookie, but still holds it firmly in his yellow-spotted hands. A smile appeared on my face. Cheese let out a cooing yawn, and closed his eyes while snuggling into my stomach.

"So close your eyes on Hushabye Mountain.  
Wave good-bye to cares of the day.  
And watch your boat from Hushabye Mountain  
Sail far away from lullaby bay."

Hearing him softly snore, I lifted my arms higher to my face and gave a kiss on Cheese's forehead. "Sleep well, little Cheese." I whispered, my song coming to an end.

Then, after a short moment of silence, there was this sudden chill that came over me, followed by a rush of uneasy and uncomfortable feelings, as if I needed to look around me for the torture to end.

"You sure sing a lot better than I expected, Christine."

The praise took me by surprise, because it wasn't Amy, Tails or Cream who gave it to me, until later. Either it was me, or there a lot more people in here than I expected.

I looked up and saw everybody, I mean everybody, including those that were gone.

Sonic, who complimented me, was lying on the couch, his hands as usual behind his head and one leg placed upon his knee, while Knuckles stood behind that furniture, angrily slapping Sonic's feet that kept on blocking his view. As if he didn't have enough trouble already with Rouge standing really as close as she could get next to him. Dangerously close, to his eyes.

I now knew why I felt so uneasy. Yeah, sure, these guys were watching, which explained my uncomfortable feelings. But that alone wouldn't suffice to explain them, until I saw it for myself. Yellow eyes looked at me with an empty expression, while his fellow partner, standing on his shoulder, croaked. You guessed it. Big, the cat.

Actually, I've got to rephrase that statement from earlier. Not everyone was here. Shadow was missing. I was a bit disappointed, because since he's my favorite character, I wanted to hear his opinion. But back to my story.

"Argh! You guys were here?!" I said in a whisper. I had to keep myself from screaming, or poor little Cheese would have woken up in a cry.

After finally getting to see after lifting the back of the couch to make Sonic fall, and pushing the bat away, his lips widened into a grin. "Yepp! We just returned in the same time. Coincidentally."

Amy rose up and pointed her finger to them. "Hey! Why did you guys return only now?!"

"We had to check some things out." Knuckles replied.

"That's still no excuse!" Amy answered back, "You didn't even put your dishes away!"

"Guys, keep your voices down!" I whispered to them, "You're going to wake up Cheese!"

Their heads turned at me, them back at one another and the argument went on in whispers.

"I'll take Cheese and bring him upstairs."

I was a bit dazed, curious of the fight's outcome, so it took me a moment to turn my head around to answer to Cream. "Huh? Oh. Yeah, sure. Here."

"Thank you for putting him to sleep."

"You're welcome, it's always a pleasure."

"You really have a nice voice." She said, smiling brightly, "I'm sure Cheese is going to have wonderful dreams."

When she disappeared, heading upstairs with the slumbering child, I quickly got up and intervened to stop this fight. Tails was already trying to do something to stop this, but I knew he needed a bit of help for these unnecessary situations.

Oh jeez, Amy got her hammer out.

Knuckles' eyes widened, his body covered in sweat as had the sight of it, undoubtedly because he knew the devastating slamming-power of THE hammer. His teeth gritted in either fear or shock, and the fiery features on her face weren't a good sign.

"Come on guys, there's really no need to fight." I said, trying to calm Amy down, "What counts is that you, me, Tails Cream and Cheese got it done. The others know now that in the future, they should help out a bit. Right, Knuckles?"

He nodded his head rapidly. "Y-Yeah, Amy. We're sorry. Now put that hammer away, will ya?"

Amy turned her head and looked at me. The anger in her face softened, until it disappeared. She put the hammer away, crossed her arms and walked up to me. "I'll forgive you guys because Christine is too kind with all of you."

Amy slumped grumpily onto the couch while I took place next to her. Knuckles sighed in relief. I hope he pays me back someday.

"I never imagined you could sing so well. How long have you been singing?"

I think that Tails said that to change quickly the tightened atmosphere, but he was probably just as curious as ever. "Ever since I was a kid." I answered, "I love music so much. Making music is what I love doing. But… Who'd ever think that mine was meant for evil plans?"

I looked at everyone of them. "You guys… I've always dreamed of being with you on adventures and exciting journeys. But now that I know that I'm Eggman's target, I just…" I sighed. "I just don't know what to do anymore."

A hand grabbed mine. It was Amy's. "Trust me, everything will be all right. We'll find a way to solve this problem. Right, guys?"

"Of course we will." Rouge said, swaying her hip like the naughty bat she is, "I really like this girl. No one ever understood my kind of fun and humor, except for her, isn't that right, Knuckles?"

"Heh, your kind of _humor_ never affects me, batgirl." Knuckles said, slightly annoyed.

"Oh really? Then I don't understand why you'd go screaming around when I would tease you." Rouge smirked.

She always knew how to hit the Bull's eye, because Knuckles went on screaming again. They both sure know how to put up a show, because right now, Knuckles was furiously chasing after her with battering arms while she flapped her wings and laughed with such thrill on her face.

-

* * *

RUN FOR YOU LIFE, ROUGE!! The angry echidna is here! Although, that's her kind of fun, so maybe we should just let her be... XP

Hope you loved that chappie! I think it was short, and the next one will probably be shorter... And I know you're asking for some action, but sometimes you gotta take things nice and easy before you rush into things!

Oh yeah, the song mentioned in this chappie is Hushabye mountain from the ost Chitty Chitty Bang Bang. Awesome movie, I tell ya. Loved it when I was a kind!

So, in any hope you guys'll have a nice vacation. No, not me, cos I'm working... Sniff... I need a backrub...

In the next chapter:

Christine is still homesick. And unfortunately for her, she can't go home until they got this situation here figured out. But guess who's got a surprise for her? Find out next in _Sonic the Hedgehog: The True Power of Music!_


	11. How many more Surprises can you get?

Hellooooooooooooooooooooo!!! How are my fellow readers?

I've been having quite a rough week: homework, school, accidents... Yeah, accidents. Well, more like one accident. My mom had a recent one. She went ice-skating, slipped and hit her head pretty bad, which got me damn worried! She had problems remembering the dates and all, but she's getting better. My dear mommy... *sniff* I'm soooo happy she's all right... *cries*

Anyway, I've been stalling this story for too long, it's been nearly a month! God, shame on me! But now that most of my most complicated homeworks are done, I'm able to update more often! At least once a week, okay?

Thank you all for your support so far, but I need a favor from you guys: could you all cross your fingers or pray for my mom to get better? I know she's better, but she still has the wound on her head, and there are several bruises appearing at random places of her face! Her accident deeply affected me and had me worried to a point that I even went to a psychologue for a short time... God, it really felt good to let it all out!!!

Okay, without any further ado, enjoy this chapter! It's a long one!! Sorry, no song this time! In the next chapter, yes, there will be!!!

* * *

-

_Sonic the Hedgehog: The True Power of Music_

Chapter Eleven

-

Sometime later, after finishing the tea and cookies we had, I walked to the sink in the kitchen and turned the water on. I cupped the liquid in my hands and plunged my face into it. I didn't know what was the matter with me, but I felt oddly tired, as if my energy was completely drained. I thought it was time that I woke up.

"I don't understand why you would wet your face when you're already wide awake."

I turned my head around. Sonic was sitting right next to me on the sink. Gosh, I didn't even notice that he was here.

"Hey Christine. What's up?"

"Hey, Sonic." I said with a smile, "Well, nothing much, besides worrying myself to death about my family… To be honest, I just miss them too much. My mom…"

"Oh, yeah. Christine, about that, I went to your place and talked to your mom."

"Ah, okay." I replied grimly back, too depressed to think straight. There was a short moment of silence, but then realization hit me hard. I spun my head to him, my mind filled with concerns. "What?! Are you serious?! How did she react?!"

By looking at Sonic's face, the corner of his mouth twitching, I had the impression that the meeting wasn't friendly. "I would've been welcomed by a hit of a pan if I wasn't quick enough to avoid it. But after many tries, she gave up. And then I talked to her about what's going on."

"You didn't…?"

"I probably shouldn't have."

I sighed. I knew how mom was: she freaks out, overreacts, starts breaking stuff, gets into a seizure… The list was endless.

"It really took her some time to calm down. She's so tense. If you ask me, she's got to get herself a vacation." He sighed, "Anyway, she told me to give you this."

I lowered my head to see his right hand stretched out to me, his fingers grasping onto a small device. When Sonic dropped it in my hands, my fingers stroke at the familiar rectangular and smooth form of it.

"My mobile phone!" I exclaimed.

"She wants you to call her the second you get it."

I slid my phone open and dialed the numbers with anxious, rapid fingers. Pressing the final green button to call, I brought the phone to my ear. I grew nervous at every time I'd hear the long, low beeping tone on the line. Nothing can kill you more than that. At long last, a click replaced the beep.

"Hello?"

"M-Mom?"

"Christine, is that you?"

I opened my mouth, but I wasn't quick enough to get a tone out of it. "Where the heck are you?! I've been worried sick! Are you all right?"

"I-I'm fine Mom." I stuttered back. I was still surprised to hear her voice once more. "Thanks to Sonic, I'm safe at his hideout."

"Phew, that's good to hear. Young lady, you are lucky that I'm not in the hospital right now! I nearly got a heart-attack when I found the disaster downstairs in the studio, especially right after the date!"

"Oh, how was the date?"

"Christine!" she said in exasperation, "Don't try to change the subject!"

"But Mom, it's not even my fault! It's-"

"Eggman's fault, so I've heard. Sonic told me about him. Wait until I teach that guy some… some manners!" A frustrated sigh was heard on the other end of the line. "Honey, I was scared when I didn't find you anywhere. I had a whole police force searching for you."

"I'm also scared, Mom. I missed you so much." Could I only whisper in a sob.

"Oh, Christine, my dear daughter." I heard Mom's voice breaking into a sob. "Oh, don't cry."

"How can I? You're crying too!"

"I'm not! Okay, maybe I am… But I'm just glad to hear your voice again."

"Me too, Mom. I want to see you so badly, but… But I can't…"

I covered my mouth to muffle the sob, but all the pain poured instead as enormous flows of tears out of my eyes. There was no way to see Mom without putting me or the family in danger.

A pat on my back attracted my senses and I turned my head around. The blue hedgehog with green eyes looked at me with a grin. With his other hand, he made a sign by waving his fingers, telling me to give him the phone. I pulled the device away from my ear and handed the phone over to him. The earpiece close enough to his ears, he gave a reply.

"Christine's Mom? Sonic here. Your daughter's safe us. She'll be closely protected by me and my friends from the doctor Eggman."

I could hear Mom's voice coming from the earpiece, but clearly it was too distant to be understandable to my ears. Sonic kept his cool smile on his face as he walked in small steps around the kitchen. It was very obvious that he paid closely attention to the conversation when I saw Sonic's empty eyes, and that surprised me. He looked so carefree and amused, but he was serious about the situation.

"No problem. You can count on me."

Again, he became silent when listening to what Mom had to say.

"Sure. Don't worry; you can always call her at any time. Uh-huh. Okay, I'll pass the phone to her."

Sonic looked at me and gave it back to me. "Here."

"Thanks." I whispered back, "Mom?"

"Christine, Sonic and I just talked about the situation. You can't come home if you're still chased by that evil man, whoever he is. But that doesn't mean I can't call you, so I'll call you everyday to see how you're doing. If he says that you're doing fine, then I shouldn't worry too much."

"Mom…"

"Sonic is a good fellow." She said, "He'll protect you, I know it." She let out another sigh. "I'm relieved to know you're fine, but right now I've got to get going. I've still got all these clothes to design and need the sketches done by tomorrow. I swear the stress is inevitable these days. Oh, and the nerve of these models! Spoiled bunch, these sissy girls are! I'll call you tomorrow again, I promise."

"That's okay, Mom. I love you very much. Tell Jean and Jason I said hi."

"I will Christine. I love you too. Bye."

As soon as I heard the line going dead, I felt my hands trembling while I still held the phone to my ears. I bit my lower lip as my eyes filled themselves with tears. I was so glad that she was all right.

When I felt Sonic's hand on my back, who wanted to know how I was doing, I rushed into his arms and pulled him tightly into a hug. Silence overcame both of us for a short time, and as I cried onto his shoulder, he began whispering soothing words as he patted my back.

"You know, I really liked your singing." He admitted, "I've heard many voices, but none of them were as great as yours."

Sonic knew how to make people cry, and make them cry more and more tears. I had literally an endless source of a river streaming onto his shoulder. I hugged him tighter and tried to say something, but my throat felt so dry and knotted, disallowing me to express how glad I was feeling.

After a good cry, I finally managed to regain control of my tears. I felt different, and so light as a feather. Breaking up the hug, I smiled at him. "Thank you so much, Sonic. Thank you…" I wiped away my tears. "I don't know what has gotten into me to cry like that." I said, embarrassed.

"That's what friends are here for, Christine, and we'll always be here for you." He chuckled and placed a hand on my shoulder, " Besides, it's not bad to cry. I actually feel very lucky right now."

I raised an eyebrow. I could not catch his point. "Why is that?"

He rubbed underneath his noses and gave his show-off grin while looking somewhere else. "I was able to see the greatest smile. To make the greatest smile, you have to cry all the pain out. Once that's done, the second you smile is the brightest smile of them all, because there's no more pain left in you to keep you from being happy. And besides that, a smile is the cure to sicknesses. The more often you smile, the more I'm immune to any kind of illness. That's why I'm lucky."

I looked perplexed at Sonic, but at this sudden and unexpected statement, a burst of laughter escaped from my throat. "You've got ways of saying funny things, I'll hand you that."

"Well, believe it or not, it's the truth." He sniggered to himself, and cast me a carefree glance, "A smile like yours is one of my strength's sources."

I felt my heart skip a beat and my head heating up like an oven. You tell me what you would say in this kind of situation, because I had nothing to come up with. I was myself lucky that I could still think after this kind of moment. Somehow, I just couldn't agree with him.

"Are you sure of that? I always thought the danger around you was entertaining enough to give you strength." I said, half convinced by his statement.

He let out a chuckle and shut his eyes. "Maybe…" he said, a sly, mysterious grin forming on his face.

I was expecting him to add more to what he said, but I had to jump in to get my answer. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Means I gotta run! See ya!"

"Wai-" Was the only word I could spit out of my mouth before he disappeared.

He just left without answering my question. Or more like he ran away from my question.

I rubbed the back of my neck and sighed. "I'll never understand that hedgehog."

Just at the thought of him, I softly giggled, and as I looked back at my mobile phone, my heavy feelings transformed into the free emotions that I had before all this happened. Before the kidnapping. Before the incident at the grocery store…

He was right. A great smile comes after a great cry. I haven't smiled so freely and truthfully, without anything bothering me, in a long time.

I walked out of the kitchen, buried in my thoughts, when I suddenly stopped. Before me, a hedgehog stood there with crossed arms and a fierce stare. It was Shadow.

"Ah, hey Shadow. Didn't see you there." I said.

He didn't reply back, but kept staring at me with his dark-red eyes. His stare sure did frighten others a lot, if you ask me. I know it's his usual look, but he always looks so angered. How can you know how he's doing?

I pulled one of my closed hands to my neck. "I-Is something wrong?"

He lowered his eyes until they were shut. He turned around and began to walk away from me. I was confused, but nothing could prepare for this: "You sang well."

I stood there and watched him run off, astounded and bewildered beyond words, my jaw dropping to the ground and my head nearly falling off my head. This was something I never dreamed about, and I never expected it to happen to me.

_Did Shadow just give me a compliment?_

Every corner of my lips etched up and a soft giggle came from my mouth. Knowing that no one was around to see me, that giggle grew into a loud laughter as I jumped victoriously up and extended my arms out to the maximum. This day couldn't possibly get any better.

_I can't wait to see what happens next. This is going to be the most exciting and unforgettable adventure ever, I'll bet my life on that._

* * *

Your opinion about this story? Please review!! Critics are welcomed, random flamings are NOT! Oh, and if there is a music you like and you want it somewhere in there, let me know, and I might, I repeat, MIGHT put it in there!

Thanks for reading, and stay tuned for the next chapter of _Sonic the Hedgehog: The True Power of Music!!_


	12. Boring Adventure?

Hi everybody. Hope you're all doing fine!

Happy new Year to all my readers and reviewers. Yes, I know it's a tad late, and I'm sorry about that. I haven't posted anything in a long time, and I said I would put up a Chapter in a week. I apologize to those who waited for this chap to come, but it really has been a difficult time for me. It really has.

For those who are asking, my mother's fine. She got a couple of stitches on her head, and has had a couple of headaches, but she'll be fine, and I would like to thank you all for prayer for her, even though it was quite selfish of me to ask you all to do that. She'll make it through, no worries. But no matter where I go, one trouble after another seems to be following me, and when another one had just caught up with me. I really don't want to pour out my pain on others, but I'd like to take this time to explain why I haven't updated recently.

In this aching moment, my fingers are trembling as I type on this computer, trying to press on the right buttons to express this moment, and for us writers, it is very difficult to find words to describe a feeling, let alone pain. But I'll try my best to tell you what happened.

I had the chapter ready all this time, since December 12th. I decided to update the story on the 14th, a sunday, since I always did my updatings on this particular day. A habit, if you want. I'm always happy when I send in a new chapter for you guys, but I had been prevented, first of all.

In the early morning of Sunday, I woke up to my mother's voice, who nudged me and my sister. My brain was buzzing, and I couldn't easily focus my attention to my mother. What can you expect from someone who'd been working late at night, who normally wakes up at 11 am than 7?

Attention couldn't be easily paid, but I recall my mother sitting in a chair, and with my sense of imagination(and they way I know her), she would've been sitting on the edge of the chair, one hand in another, with a lowered back(we always sleep on matresses on the ground) and eyes diving into distinguishable sadness. It was odd, really. I wasn't aware of that. Who could think straight in the morning anyways? When you're tired and someone tries to talk to you, you wouldn't be able to remember what it was all about by the time you really got out of bed. It's strange that with only one phrase, you're attention could be easily picked.

"Soo-Soo died."

This phrase was a rough and painful wake-up call. I squirmed in my bed, moved around, hoping that I was dreaming. But I sat up, looked at my mom, and realized that it was all real. I leaned my back against the wall while sitting on my matress, with a head so low, my eyes looking at the knees of my black sweat-pants. I listened to my mom, who explained me how it happened.

Rachel "Soo-Soo" Perrotet was a dear friend of me and my sister's. Our family knew hers, and vice versa. We used to play together when we were kids, we were very close, like the sisters she'd never had. She was a single child, loved dearly by her parents and her grand-mother. As we grew older, there came a time when she had to move to another country. We lost contact for some time, but we met each other from time to time, and her bright smile and cherished laughter reminded so much of the good old times. She was a talented singer as well.

There had been a secret about her, though, and I only discovered it a year before her death. She needed her kidney to be replaced. You can't imagine how many people were wanting to donate their own kidney for a child of 16 years, who lived for the sake of everyone. But she wasn't lucky. For some reason, she never had the strength to survive the operation. So they waited for her strength to return, waited, and waited... But instead, her strength seemed to be more fading. She couldn't even perform concerts anymore due to her weakened state. On the other hand, her smile never weakened. She acted as if everything were all right when it wasn't. Though she lacked physical strength, I've never seen a real person so strong-willed. Kindness is a cherished gift, irreplaceable to many people. Her presence was irreplaceable. Even to me.

With her last strength, a couple of weeks before, she assembled all her forced to perform what would be her last concert in radio city in america. A couple of weeks later, on Saturday, the 13th, she crumbled to the floor and instantly died of a heart attack.

I wish my mother hadn't told me this. The more my mom described my friend's inner strength, the more I realized how much I was loosing. She was a precious treasure, someone who offered sympathy, kindness, and asked nothing int return. When mom was done, my palms had found themselves on my arms, hugging me, and I hadn't noticed it. All the violent grief began to spiral within me, turbulent, until they came out as muffled cries and streaming rivers of sorrow from my eyes. I struggled with mixed-up feelings inside of me, such as sadness, guilt, and eventually anger.

_We were supposed to sing a song together, Soo-Soo. We wanted to do it so badly, I wanted to do it so badly, but we never got the chance. Damn it, why did you leave, Soo-Soo?! WHY?!_

I isolated myself for a while, skipped school, went to the Starbox to drink an chocolate ice shake covered in cream with chocolate sauce, sitting all alone in a chair. Remorsing. I knew then how much I lost. I know it now. Loneliness was in the air. Without her around, the bitter taste of icing reality had knocked me hard. My mind was in a complete struggle. Nothing made sense.

But that didn't keep me from living. Somehow, I knew she was sad, but she was better off like that. She was a sacrifice to us, but at least she didn't have to suffer the kidney problem anymore. I'm sure that in heaven, she's singing a sweet lullaby to put us to sleep, to watch over us.

_I'll see you sometime later, Soo-Soo. I love you very much, Soo-Soo. I'll sing for you in this life forevermore, just watch me. Sing by my side, will you?_

*sigh* I'm sorry to bring up such horrible news, and burden you with it. But I just wanted to show the reason for my delay, and one of life's inexplicable source of undefined strength. My prayers are with her.

I hope that, despite this tragic news, you'll still find the pleasure in this chap. Please enjoy it.

* * *

-

_Sonic the Hedgehog: The True Power of Music_

Chapter Twelve

-

Wow. You know, I still can't believe what I just said some time ago.

_I can't wait to see what happens next. This is going to be the most exciting and unforgettable adventure ever, I'll bet my life on that._

Exciting, uh-huh. I'm so glad that I didn't literally bet my life on that. Who could forget the adventure of pure boredom around here?!

No offence to any of my animal friends, because I'd only say that if there really wasn't anything to do around here. And to top that up, I wasn't allowed to go out one bit. Get into the fresh air, go sleep under the trees in broad daylight… Knuckles forbade me to step outside until all my friends could figure out what Eggman's schemes were and how to counter it. So far, there hadn't been any progress, so all that was left to do was to investigate further into it, and that was a task for Shadow, Tails and probably Rouge as well. I'll admit that I didn't know exactly what they were doing, but boy oh boy, I know now that whatever duty was given to Knuckles, he would stick to it like chewing-gum on the sole of your feet, and you all know how frustrating that is. That's right; he was left in this big, empty mansion to baby-sit me.

Empty would be probably an exaggerated term for a house filled with furniture, food or rooms, but it was a perfect fit for a place that didn't have much people in it. Sonic had been gone ever since the day I saw him running off, leaving me in a state of confusion concerning what he lastly needed to answer. It's almost as if he did in on purpose to use the up-coming hours to think about it, and when you think about something, exactly then time slows down incredibly. And the same thing goes for Shadow. How can you rest when the most reserved character in this story gives you a compliment? I'd say it's rather difficult to have a quiet time without that even bothering me. I actually don't even want a quiet time anymore; I've already had enough of that.

Spilling out my frustration on people (in this case, to you readers) is not the type of thing I do. The first few days were okay. Not exciting, not very lovable, just plain okay. But without anybody around, except a baby-sitter, what do you make of that? It was fine talking to Knuckles about certain things when, if I was lucky, a few of my friends were around, except Shadow and Sonic. But one by one, people were leaving, until only me and Knuckles were left. And if you knew how Knuckles was, he was more of a thinker than a speaker, a yeller undoubtedly when he was nagged.

Eight days without Shadow or Sonic or just any news about them was a tiring time, especially when they left me with something to think about and that needs to be discussed. However, I do believe that in Shadow's case, he'd only give a straight answer:

"What's said is said, so stop bugging me about it."

There's was nothing to laugh about anymore around here. Rouge was gone too. She left five days ago, saying that she had to take care of some things. Most likely about finding out what Eggman's plots were. The moment she left, that was when boredom took over this place. It was so much fun when she caused fights with Knuckles. She noticed my bored expression, and would always bring out the angry Echidna from his silent, retreated shell, where he would stay in there and ponder about things. There was at least something going on around here.

At times, I would look at my mobile phone. No news of Mom, either. If I recall well, she did say that she needed some sheets to be done for her modeling designs, and that always puts a lot of stress on her. I cared about her, and I didn't want to burden her with my misery.

Now Tails was too busy working on his gadgets and plans, but I respect that despite this difficult time I'm having. He showed remorse and guilt because he couldn't spend some time with me, and that really affected me. The only time I got to see him, to talk to him, was when we were having dinner altogether, but that's also a rare case, seeing how much he works and eats in his own place. Even so, Tails is a great fellow; you'd admire his sympathy, his thoughtfulness and the hard labor he had for the sake of others, especially for me. I constantly have to sigh when I try to understand why some Sonic-fans on the net just don't like him. They didn't look deep enough, I believe, and that's what always matters, doesn't it?

Other than that, I do believe that a certain someone of my friends should work a bit more on sympathy. Big the cat left yesterday, but his departure was quite memorable. In a negative way, unfortunately. He had set out to go camping and fishing out in the nature. He said that so openly, you'd think it was his intention to make my desperation of getting the heck out of here raise high enough to the crazy level. Though, I knew he'd never do that. He is slow-minded, I'll give you that, but he is kind, and kindness is an irreplaceable gift. I couldn't stay upset with my furry friend. Forgive and forget, like the people say.

Speaking of expressions and all, people do say that time passes so quickly by in an adventure, but in my case, God forbid it, every ticking noise seemed to have entered the era of slow-motion. A second could be equal to an eternity. So, to avoid staying in that boring era, I decided here and then to make my own adventure. I'd give you time to guess what kind of adventure it was, but you'd all want to know the rest of the story. Okay, with nothing else to do, I tried to sneak out… Like Catwoman stealing a priceless gem from the jewelry store and cunningly escaping the scene of crime with no trace of evidence, but a trace of satisfaction marked all over her face.

But seeing the fact that I'm not the least bit satisfied, or even Catwoman, it's easy to guess I was never successful.

Now let me count:

I was caught five times by Amy, twice by Tails, three times by Rouge and finally, about thirteen times by Knuckles. No matter how hard I tried, someone always caught me, and I could never see the plain in the open, besides out of the window. And the last time I've stepped outside, let alone feel the soil beneath my feet, it'd been about eight days. What a no-life I'm having.

I do think I forgot to mention something, but I can't remember what, especially not in this moment, when I was caught in attempt to reach outside for my twenty-third time by, no surprise, Knuckles.

"Sneaking out again?" Knuckles growled in a flat tone as he leaned over the edge of the couch, finding me crawling on my knees, "You're not gonna get past me that easily."

I hissed and grounded my teeth. I dared to crawl on my knees from my room upstairs till all the way down here, and I was quiet. If he hadn't noticed me, I would have reached the door by now. The back of the longest couch was facing the dining table, and beyond that the hall that led to the front door. A short way, and I nearly made it. Sighing in defeat, I looked up, meeting his amethyst eyes. "How'd you find me?"

"I have to say you were pretty good this time, I wouldn't have noticed your presence. But whenever you're silent, you would start escaping again." He remarked, casting an absent glance in another direction.

"Aww, come on, Knuckles. Can't you just let me out for one short moment?"

"No!" he retorted, "For the tenth time-"

"Actually, twenty-third."

"Whatever! For the twenty-third time, we gotta wait until-"

"…Until we know what Eggman is going to do next." I completed, standing once again on my feet, "No offence, Knuckles but I'm sick and tired of that! I want to know what's going on too, and I can't if I just stay here all the time."

Since he was leaning on the couch, it aided him to be on the same eye-level with me. The last thing he'd want, believe me, would be the impression of being less intimidating because of his size compared to me. "None taken, Christine, but here is where you'll be safer. Or do you want to go out and end up with Eggman again?"

He was right. He always was. If I went out, Eggman would find me a lot easier. I gave up with a sigh and took a seat right next to Knuckles, leaning my back against the couch. "I'm sorry Knuckles. But all of this is getting on my nerves. While the others are out, I have to stay in here and wait for them to come back. Even Cream, Cheese and Amy are gone."

Now I remember what I forgot. Those three went shopping to get food, clothes, maybe even look at things like games or listen to music. They were gone each day, from morning to evening, for reasons I didn't know, and once they were back, they were just too tired to talk. I want to go shopping too, flagnabit. Oh, my precious IPod, how much I miss the feel of your earphones in my ears and the waves of music flooding my senses…

Then an idea popped in my head, and I looked away from Knuckles' sight, grinning mischievously to myself. Knuckles always had cherished his Master Emerald, and so far, I haven't seen it. He apparently left it to look out for me. If only I could get that echidna to worry about it, then I could use the time to get a little breather when he's distracted.

I turned back at him, giving him the most loving and innocent smile. "Hey Knuckles, do you think it's a good idea to leave the Master Emerald alone?" I enunciated loudly the last word on purpose.

One of his eye-ridges raised, but his eyes closed themselves when he gave a quick scoff. "No need to worry. He's safe wherever he is."

"But… Don't you think he gets a bit… lonely?"

A vein pulsed on his red forehead, his eyes flung open and narrowed into a glare as he raised his fist up. "I see where you're getting at, but I won't fall for that trick, Christine!"

Dang! He's doing his job too well. Shame, I really thought he was going to fall for it, seeing how naïve he usually was.

"They'll all be back soon enough. You'll see. They'll be here before you even know it." He concluded with crossed arms once he had cooled down a bit.

I was still not convinced by what he said. "Are you ABSOLUTELY sure he's not lonely?"

"Christine…" he grumbled loudly, and took a deep breath, "Stop giving me a hard time!!"

"You know how right he is, Christine. Like Knuckles said, no matter how long they're gone, they'll all be back before you know it to save Knuckles from more troubles."

We all gave a nod to that statement, each one of us thinking of how right that person was. Then it hit the both of us. We turned our heads behind to the door and saw Sonic standing there with his long-missed smile, leaning his left hand against a wall.

"What's up?"

With a wide grin, I bounced over the couch and sped to the blue hedgehog. "Sonic! About time you got back! Where did you go?"

"Oh, just the usual run around the world." He said as he rubbed the temple of his nose, "How about you?"

I gave a bored frown and replied: "Well, while you were running around the world, I was stuck here inside the house with nothing left to do but eat, sleep, and stare out of the windows. Maybe I had a chat or two with Tails and the others, but most of them are out of here, and I can't even go out."

"Hah, I kinda understand what you're feelin'." He remarked, "You're up for a spin?"

My frown reversed, I gasped enthusiastically. This was a surprise to me. I was finally offered freedom, and there was no way in the world that I was going to reject it, mostly when Sonic was going to carry me and speed through places faster than lightning. But somebody with a good and worrying conscious had to butt in.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Knuckles roared, "I spent eight whole days making sure that she wasn't going out, and it was a nightmare! What if Eggman finds her?"

"Chill out, Knucklehead." He replied, "Eggman's got no idea where I'm heading to."

"But he'll find you sooner or later."

He grinned. "For sure he will. But so far, he couldn't keep up with the speed. You should know that by now."

"Oh please, Knuckles!" I begged, "I need some fresh air! I'm dying in here!"

I went to him and tried to make him succumb to the eyes sparkling with hope that, if he rejected it, would instantly break like a china vase. And let me tell you, cartoons make this look so easy, but it's not. I did give my best shot, though. Knuckles wasn't that heartless, I hope.

"Please?"

"Ya might want to consider that, Knuckles."

Rouge appeared from the opposite direction, her wings lightly flapping, as if she had just arrived. This was getting better by the minute. If someone could convince him, then it'd be Rouge. With small steps, her heels clicking against the smooth-tiled floor, she approached the upset echidna. "Have ya ever thought that people need fresh air? They can suffocate in here with all that steam you're blowing. Besides, you owe her a favor."

"Me? Since when?"

She stopped right beside him and in front of me, giving a careless wink with one of her hand at him while a gullible smirk played on her face. "Just think, Knuckles. What would happen if Christine hadn't prevented Amy from using her hammer on you when you didn't help out in the kitchen? Imagine all those nasty bruises and also broken bones you would've had from Amy's attack. She saved your life, so it's only fair for you to repay her."

I could see Knuckles cringe at the mention of Amy's famous hammer, and probably grind his teeth harder when thinking about it. He pinched with his one hand's fingers on each side of his temple, dropping down to his cheeks with a sunken head. "With you around, I'm already starting to suffocate myself." I heard him mumble into his hand, but he finally gave in with a sigh. "Oh, all right! But you better come back here once you're done."

Overjoyed, I bounced over to him and pulled him into a tight hug. "Thank you, Knuckles! Thank-you-thank-you-thank-you-thank…"

"Ch-Choking… Not breathing…" was his raspy reply.

I released him and dove into Rouge's arms. "Thanks Rouge! I owe you big time."

"Hey! Why are you thanking her?!" Knuckles cried in disbelief, "I'm the one who's letting you out!"

"No need to thank me." She replied with a charming laughter while sending me an eye-wink. He was expecting an answer more from Rouge than me, but poor Knuckles was being ignored. "I only want you to breathe again."

"HEY! Are you even listening?" he yelled again. But with a scoff, he pivoted around and walked away. "Why do I even bother…"

"Knucklehead sure could use some fresh air too…" Sonic said as he watched the echidna walk out of the room up the stairs.

Rouge twirled around to have the staircase in view. Smirking, she laid a fist on the side of her hip. "Oh, I'm sure he's just going all nuts about of me."

"I AM NOT!"

His yell gave me a sudden start, which surprisingly reached all the way down here in this room. Even a slight rumble on the ground could be felt from Knuckles' echoing outburst. I couldn't hold my laughter back, but I just prayed that he didn't take that personally.

"Let's go, Christine!" Sonic told me, "There's a neat place you'd want to check out!"

"All right! Take me there!" I exclaimed joyfully. No seconds later I found myself within Sonic's grasp, and he began with a slow walking, until we were out of the house. I breathed in deeply the fresh air, the breeze swaying my hair around, and the plain field with grassy ground filling the landscapes of this hilly place was exposed to us. I watched as the blue hedgehog's feet hit the ground with steps that slowly accelerated, until I completely lost count of it and we were diving further into that limitless horizon of a new adventure.

* * *

So, please tell me what you think. I'm not sure when to update, but I'll let you guys know for sure! Thanks for reading!!


	13. A Dream in Reality

Hi everybody!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Wow, it has been SOOOOOOOO long since I last posted a chapter… Let me see… WHAT?! Last update was… JANUARY 10?!?!?!? Oh my god!! I am SOOOOOOOOOO sorry!! I was too busy working in music, school AND fics.

I also wanted to post a GOOD chappie, and this one is well done.

Well, I hope that despite my lateness, you'll still enjoy this chapter, like I have when I wrote it. It's pretty long, so it WAS worth the wait. Oh and the next one is a big chunk too, but I've already finished it.

I'll post it as soon as possible, maximum 4 weeks. So be patient.

Anyway, I wish you guys all the best! Love y'all!!!! :D

CJ

* * *

-

_Sonic the Hedgehog: the True Power of Music_

Chapter Thirteen

-

_Go on, run. Run faster. Don't stop at nothing._

Oh, how long I had missed that feeling of running as fast as Sonic. Of course I wasn't running, but to be in his arms and witnessing this true and unbeatable speed was the dream of all runners. I wouldn't consider myself as a runner, let alone sporty, but it was an experience that would be treasured deep in my heart.

I could never close my eyes, nor did I want to. The wind was powerful enough to get my eyes all teary, and those tears could've all been mixed with the joyous feeling emanating from my body. Dashing into the distance, many images soared through me and penetrated my heart like rows of speeding bullets. There was so much to see, but they disappeared so quickly that I couldn't take a moment to memorize the whole picture but only little glimpses of its beauty.

I lost my sense of orientation. I had no idea where I was headed to. The blue mammal refused to tell me. All I knew was that with every changing appearance like a hued contrast, we were going through a lot of places.

With one brisk move, the speedy hedgehog's legs calmed down, his feet skidding on the ground for a short while, and he came into a slow a halt. Albeit displeasured that the run had come to an end, my disappointment was flushed away when I laid my eyes at what was before me. I gasped in amazement. In excitement, I barely let Sonic place me on the ground. Actually, I believe that pouncing from his grasp and taking slow steps to a hill will do the description right.

I raised my hands high in bafflement. "No way! This place I've only seen in dreams!" I cried, dropping them onto my head.

As my hands slid down my temples, I tried to take in this whole picture. We stood on a grassy-soiled hill, gazing down at a giant, clear lake, resting in the middle of a field with various-colored, blossoming flowers. At different places of this huge alley were several trees holding onto their smooth-shard leaves and fruited offspring, and butterflies flew over the flowered field, running into some of their other insect friends. What filled this peaceful silence were the rushing and dripping sounds of the lake and the chirping songs of the hidden birds, which on rare occasion filled the white-spotted, blue sky. An unbelievable harmony reigned this place, purified to its fullest, unbroken and untouched by any disruption or corruption.

In this mystified moment, a soft breeze blew my way, swinging locks of hair across my face and, by its soft, nigh audible whisper, spoke to me. It mentioned a phrase.

_A new day has come._

Like a tilt, I recognized this phrase. It was a song, sung by the legendary Celine Dion, and it flooded my head with its breath-taking melody.

_I was waiting for so long,_

_For a miracle to come._

_Everyone told me to be strong,_

_Hold on, and don't shed a tear._

I began to wonder. Could it be that Celine Dion saw this place when writing this song? Is this what she used to describe her feeling for someone? I sensed such intensifying feelings in the song from the boundless beauty of earth, the comfort of the wind and the calmness of the water. I think I'm in love with nature.

_Through the darkness and good times  
I knew I'd make it through  
And the world thought I had it all  
But I was waiting for you_

I came back to earth when I felt Sonic's presence right beside me. "Hah, I knew you'd like it here. Being indoors eight days straight without getting out, I think it deserves this."

_Hush now  
I see a light in the sky  
Oh, it's almost blinding me  
I can't believe  
I've been touched by an angel with love_

I couldn't answer. No word could come out to of my mouth, but I looked at Sonic with an ambitious gaze and grinned widely. Laughing, I grabbed his wrist and pulled him into a run, pacing down the long, grassy slope. He didn't question my actions, nor did he refuse to participate in this silliness, he just followed me in laughter. We both dashed through the field filled with uncountable numbers of dazzling flowers, their petals elevating into the sky as they surrounded us by the windy commotion that we had caused. Our joyous laughter erased the silence of this valley, and drained all worries from our minds. Nothing could go wrong.

Sometimes, I'm really narrow-minded.

With all worries put aside, I rushed blindly throughout the field, never thinking of looking down on the ground. It was my big mistake, which led me to my downfall.

I stumbled over a hidden, hard object, and fell, pulling against my will the blue hedgehog with me. We rolled down that steep field, without any way of control our movements. If the ground hadn't gradually flattened along our roll-around route, I'm pretty sure we would've ended up in the lake.

We slowed down at the right time, and I wound up on my back, plunging my eyes into the open and infinite sky. To me, the world seemed to be turning and twisting all around, but what can you expect after rolling down like that? I was just grateful that it was over.

"Dizzy… Dizzy…" I breathed, holding back the gagging feeling while my eyes turned around in a spiral.

When I managed to get control of my dizziness, I looked over my head. I met Sonic's eyes. He also lied on his back, smiling at me. Unless I was seeing some illusions, his eyes clearly showed mockery. Sonic made a small snicker, and transformed it into a sheer, rich laughter. A scowl was very tempting to me and I was gonna go for the pouting, but his laughter forced me to chortle like mad. That overwhelming feeling took over us in a whoosh, and our shouts resounded throughout the valley, echoing back at us as if it laughed with us.

Cleary, no one wanted to stop. No one was going to make us. But one factor we forgot, and that was our body. After some time, which was pretty short, my body couldn't support it anymore, and breathed out a sigh of relief when I decided to calm down. It felt so good to laugh freely and truthfully again. The blue mammal joined the tranquility, and we both dived our eyesight into the sky.

"I never knew that the looking at the sky could be so refreshing." I thought aloud.

"I always knew that it was beautiful. I could look at a million times, but it will still amaze me." he replied.

Puffy clouds strode along the sky, distorting and taking shapes during their grand journey. Intriguing. I contemplated them when they passed overhead. One amongst the herd had an alluring form.

"Hmm…"

"What is it?" he asked.

"That cloud…" I began, "I swear it just looks like Knuckles, but I think he must have stuffed his face with food. Or maybe he got slapped so many times by Rouge that his cheeks are swollen."

"Really? Where?"

I held my hand out to the heavens and pointed my finger at the Knuckles-like cloud. That marked the beginning of our next new game. We picked out clouds one by one, judging by our own opinion whom the clusters of puffy clouds resembled.

Identifying them was a challenge at first sight, but they adapted to our imaginations, and both Sonic and I came with creative responses. He mentioned Cheese, being carefully held in the arms of Cream the Rabbit, I, on the other hand, found it entertaining enough to say that it looked like Sonic being tackled by Amy. I was as astounded as he was when we agreed on one of the clouds that had a familiar shape of a friend. Arms crossed, head sunk down but a dark gaze staring down at us.

"Shadow!"

To put it in simple words, it was a child's game, but we had a lot of fun.

Our game was disturbed by a loud rumble. I sat up quickly in reflex and gripped at my stomach. The tank was empty. What an embarrassing and stupid method to end a game like that. I dared to turn around to Sonic. "Uhm, sorry, but I'm hungry." I remarked.

"I can hear that." He smiled to my answer, "I had my doubts, because it sounded like an earth-quake. But looks like you didn't eat for some time."

"I haven't had breakfast, and it's past lunchtime." I explained in embarrassment, "And if you understood what kind of food I had to digest… IF you can call that food."

To be very honest, I'm normally a big eater, mostly when I'm bored. But back at the safe-house, I had lost my appetite because the absence of the others. They were shopping, running, fishing, while I stayed inside. My boredom turned into disgust. The regular meals were less enjoyable and more distasteful when no one was around. Even when I prepared the meals, they weren't as great as I expected them to be. Yeah, Knuckles did cook too. He knows how to cook, but he lacks the knowledge of cooking something edible. He didn't cook anymore when I began my attempts of sneaking out, so he let me take over. Now I wonder… Nothing against Knuckles, but weren't my instincts behind the reasons of my fleeing, imploring me to get as far away as possible from his horrid food?

"Ah, ol' Knucklehead was cooking again? Rouge crowned him as Chef of disaster."

"Well, I should've been there, because I could've then spared myself from the things he tried to make me eat."

I felt my hair standing up at the thought of his meals, and shook myself. I could still taste the sorry attempt of making curry stew. That will haunt me in my nightmares.

Sonic the hedgehog pulled himself up to his feet. I mimicked him, leaning forward to stand straight and turned around.

"So what do we do now?" I asked.

There was this instant of silence that seemed to endure for an eternity to come. He gazed at me. I thought at first to be a normal stare, but he looked at me with that vivacious and vibrating stare, creasing his lips into a smirk. His face showed too much of fervent excitement to be a simple, facial expression. I had seen it before, and I remembered that face to appear when a challenge came his way.

He raised his hand and pointed out into the distance. "You see that tree over there?"

I spun around, and tried to follow the direction of his finger. Not too far away, along the grassy coast of the azure river, stood a big tree, spreading its many arms as high as it could. I instantly understood where he was getting at when I noticed what the tree's branches were holding. "I'm way ahead of you!"

I sprinted ahead, believing that I was gaining more distance than the blue hedgehog. This is what he was demanding from me. And for the first time, I felt like I wanted to run more than ever.

"Come on, slowpoke!" I called back.

I kept kicking my feet to the ground, leaping further to the tree, breathing all the air I could get. I was soon to have Sonic running at my side. "Slow? You should know that's not my game!" he laughed.

When seeing him by my side, there was a sudden and unusual presence within me. It was a new determination, set by my mind. I was up to his challenge. I wanted to beat him, or at least be fast as he was, so I put more efforts into accelerating my speed and worked those legs even harder.

"Speedin' up, huh?" he said. I watched him make a sideway spin, turning the whole body around without slowing his speed. He looked at me, his face absent of strain, running at same speed backwards. With arms crossed and legs pedaling, the blue animal mused: "Nice, keep going."

I chuckled in panting breaths. "Show-off." I scoffed.

There was really no point in running any faster; no one could beat that hedgehog. But his company somehow put me under spell, and persuaded me all the time to do more than I could do.

He motivates me.

It was somewhat upsetting that I could never outrun, but it made me realize that he was going to stay nearby, no matter what the circumstances were.

When we reached the tree, I collapsed to the ground in exhaustion. I kept on panting like a locomotive, releasing more air than sucking in. Then came that sting. That usual, unbearable sting at my sides as a result to my run.

I really envied Sonic. Just look at him. He leaned against the tree-trunk, breathing calmly and normally with shut eyes as if there had been no run in the first place. As if he'd been resting this whole time!

"How… do you… do that?" I gasped.

He exposed his emerald eyes as he stared down at me. "Hmm? Do what?"

I pulled myself up to my knees after having regained my steady breathing. "You know. Running without getting tired. Like me. How do you do that?"

He gave a mildly puzzled look. "Let me think…" he said.

I waited for his reply as he raised his eyes up and rubbed his temple with his finger. Apparently, this was the first time anyone had asked him that question. As if struck by lightning, his mouth opened to give a reply. Finally, the greatest secret was about to be revealed.

"I dunno."

What a smack in the face. It literally slammed me back to the ground and caused me to sigh in defeat. "I'm just never going to figure you out."

From underneath the tree, I could see better the thin branches with strapped leaves, the whole declining downwards because of the heavy load of fruits they carried. Cherries. If not for that appealing look, I wouldn't have been that tempted. My mouth watered. I couldn't get my eyes off those fruits. They clung there, waiting helplessly for someone to devour them. How can someone deny such wish?

Impatiently hungry, I stood up from the grassy floor and climbed up that tree. I grabbed branch after branch and pulled myself higher up to get to the thickest branch overhead. It had been at some point a grudge, because the tree bark's crumbs blew into my eyes and irritated me. But I succeeded and sat on the stable branch. Above my head, a bunch of cherries swayed at the wind's feel, its crimson peel glimmering at the sunlight that burst through the leaves.

"Sonic, come up here already. Look at all these cherries…"

I took the one bunch of about eight cherries over my head into my hands, and picked one of them and inserted it in my mouth. Ooh, that cherry that I delightedly chewed released a liquid of stupendous, sweet and luxurious aroma. I chewed more, and spit the nut out that was less enjoyable.

Noticing he still wasn't up here, I leaned forward. "Hey Sonic, are you coming?"

"I'm already here."

The sudden, nearby response startled me. To my misfortune, I lost balance, slipped off the branch and fell. I let out a small scream, but not powerful enough to justify the fear that I felt. An arm clasped my stomach and halted the fall. Beads of sweat covered my face. Sonic pulled me back up, sitting me on the branch.

"That was close…" I breathed heavily in shock.

"Don't worry; I would've caught you in no time."

I felt snubbed at his remark. "Well then. Next time, maybe I should startle you for a change, just to see how you're gonna react." I commented drily.

I flushed that feeling down the drain and gave him a couple of cherries. "But first, you might want to eat those. They're really good." I smiled.

He took the cherries, nodding in gratitude. He munched at one and spit the nut out. There was something competitive there. I followed suit, spitting my nut into further distance. He sensed my daring challenge, and grinned when he ate another fruit.

Today's forecast, sunny with showers of cherry-nuts. Our games couldn't be more original.

From up here, past the nets of sticks and shadowed leaves, beyond lay the tranquil lake, glowing the sun's reflection into our eyes. The vast water was surrounded by a bed of flowers, and farther, small bulges of grassy plains were laid out. A natural experience this was. I've never considered much attention to nature, but explaining the sentiments that crossed my mind was impossible. It had a blow out effect on me. I felt complete. Did Elise, the Princess of Soleanna, experience this as well?

Speaking of whom, I wondered if this was a great opportunity to ask Sonic about her. As I mentioned sometime before, whatever happened between those two? All fans know that the game had a mysterious ending. After the flame of Solaris had been extinguished by Elise's smoothing breath, were all the memories of the adventure erased? At the Soleanna Festival in the end, when Sonic made his appearance and watched from afar the princess on the boat, did he recognize her?

The game wasn't that much appraised because of its game-play. I confess that it was a pain with all its technical malfunctions, but the story and its characters, such as Elise, amazed me. They were pretty good.

"_Just smile."_

"_Your smile is all he needs to be happy again."_

These quotes were similar to the ones used by Sonic, who always cheered the Princess of Soleanna in that adventure. Now, they were slightly modified to support me.

The Elise-and-Sonic couple was interesting to me. Their relationship was very different to Amy's, and involved different feelings. I had my doubts of thinking them as a great couple, because everyone around me said they hated the princess. My feeling is maybe everyone hates her because she got what everyone wanted: the hedgehog, his adventures and all the action. Not the kind of excitement you see at home.

Uh-oh. I hope I won't get any haters.

With that thought put aside, I made the attempt. "Hey, Sonic, got a question for you."

"I'm all ears."

I took a deep breath. "Have you ever heard of a person called Elise?"

I looked over to him. He stopped chewing the cherry in his mouth, and a lingering expression of bewilderment featured on his face. He contemplated. "Elise… Elise? Nope, can't think of anybody called that."

"Are you really sure?" I pressed further. "Think harder. Elise, the Princess of Soleanna? Girl with reddish hair, blue eyes, silver or white dress, and brown stockings?"

He closed his eyes, and if by sudden magic, something dawned on him. "Wait… There was this one time I saw a girl on this large ship during the Soleanna Festival. She looks like the princess you're talking about."

I expected a more elaborate response. "And?"

"That's all I know. I've only seen her. I never spoke to her."

There, I had my answer. An adventure took place, which concluded by an adventure that never happened. I couldn't believe it. I was in denial. There should be still a memory of her tucked in the back of his mind, hidden by spells that obviously can't be undone, or shouldn't be.

"Why are you asking?"

I felt depressed. I felt to have more reasons to be sad. "I have a good friend, and that Princess meant a lot to him. I think."

"What, you're not even sure?"

"No, actually I'm not." _Sonic, you made it all look like she meant the whole world to you. _

I looked over to him. I wish that I could've told him about the little adventure he had in Soleanna, but somehow, I couldn't. If he couldn't remember, then maybe it was meant to be that way, no matter how sad it was.

I placed my hands on top of my heart, like Elise did. I felt my birth-necklace underneath my shirt.

_If there's a way, I wish that they can meet again._

"Christine, I don't see where you're getting at." he stated.

"Well, there were questions I was just wondering about, that's all…" _And you've answered them anyway._

The tree's braches swayed and rustled when air currents flew through us. They brought the flower's petals and a couple of lake's tears to us, or maybe the sky's rain. The wind grew stronger, blowing harder, until the branches had no choice but to let go of their cherished leaves. I don't think these branches even knew that they were letting something go.

Chills spread throughout my body. I was wearing a short-sleeved shirt, but it wasn't the cause of this shiver. There was a lingering sadness that put my body in that state.

_I know Sonic misses her. He just doesn't remember. Maybe unconsciously, he knows her, and maybe he does long for her. But maybe he is also forbidden to remember. Sometimes, sacrifices are meant to be made to save the world. But it isn't fair…_

"I think we ought to go, Sonic." I said, "It's getting cold. Besides, we wouldn't want Knuckles to die out of seizure, all because I was out too long."

"Sure thing. He acts tough, but he sure is a big worrier."

I tucked those saddening thoughts in the back of my skull. I had to, for Sonic's sake.

I chuckled. "You don't say…"

I pulled my lock of hair that covered my face over my left ear. At least seeing him smile and making jokes cheered me up.

When we had climbed down the tree, I looked at my surroundings once more. I was going to miss this place. The sky, the trees, the grass… Everything.

I turned to Sonic. He was tapping his feet against the ground, like runners do to warm up before they ran. I smiled. "Sonic?"

"Yeah?"

"I want to give you something."

I placed my hands at the back of my neck, unhooking the tear-shaped necklace. Clinging onto the golden chain, the gem gleamed in its sapphire color.

"Here, I want you to have it." I said, "It's my way of showing my appreciation, for everything you've done for me. For saving me more than I can count, for always being there when I didn't feel fine, and for bringing me to this wonderful place. It's my birth-necklace, and it's my most precious treasure."

"And you want to give it to me?"

I nodded affectively. "I'd like you to wear it. Unless you think it's not nice…"

I felt his hand on my shoulder. "That wasn't even on my mind." He smiled vividly. He turned his back on me. "Could you put it around my neck?"

"Sure."

I held both ends of the jewelry in one hand and pushed his spiny hair to the side with the other. My free arm waved around his neck, its fingers getting the one end of the necklace and pulling it across his Caucasian chest. Once I had hooked both ends, he turned around and looked down at the jewelry with amazement. I was more than happy to see it on someone else for a change. The blue-gemmed necklace suited him so well. I felt proud to have given him this gift.

"It's really beautiful, Christine." He said, looking up with the gem in his fingers, "Thanks a lot. I'll take good care of it."

I was pleasured to hear his caring response. "As long as you keep it as a souvenir, I'll gladly say you're welcome." I replied brightly.

No sooner after my response, he swooped me off my feet and held me tightly in his grasp. A proud smile plastered his face. He took on a slow pace, and sped up relentlessly in that infamous high velocity, away from this place, from where its memories were going to remain in my mind for a long time to come.

This time, the wind was strong, and because it was unique, I cried.

_A new day has come…_

_-  
_

* * *

Ooh, do TELL me what you think. I have a feeling that I've improved my writing. I have been reading a lot of books, such as Artemis Fowl and Twilight. Yepp, also another reason for me being late. :P

* * *


	14. Face off with your past!

FEEEEELOOOOOW READERS!!! 'Tis I, Cool Jay, back from the dead!!! I have been relieved of the chains that held me back and away from this story! The chains that bounded my wrists, that forced me to do devilish and hateful things… You got it, SCHOOL!!

YES! VACATION, BABY!!!!! What best way to celebrate it by posting a new, BIIIIIIIG chapter?! :D

You guys have NO IDEA how long I've been waiting for this day!!! I can now write more regularly this story, because, come on, I love this Sonic fanfic. Noo, I'm not bragging. Writing this story allowed me to be in an adventure that I longed for. Seriously, this story always gave me great pleasure, even if I had myself, like Christine, problems figuring out our blue speedy friend.

It has been so long since I last updated, and I'm really sorry about that. I had difficulties about if I was passing the year or not. BUT I DID IT!!! GIVE ME A ROUND OF CHEERS AND APPLAUSE!!!

*cricket cricket cricket*

Come on, guys… Oh well, moving on!

This summer is gonna be a promising summer… Freedom in all ways. Well, not yet, actually. I'll be a school teacher's assistant for two weeks, but that doesn't mean that I won't work on my story! Like I said, I have more liberties now!!

Other than that, do you guys know the game Ratchet and Clank? Any of them, really… It's just that I have been on youtube lately and have been watching ridiculous Youtube Poops from Captain Qwark. You've gotta love this guy! He is simply awesome… Check out the one called "Qwark 3: Wastelander". He just blows me away! I mean, he's got **IRON-HARD ABS**!!!

Yepp, this kind of thing stays stuck in your head…

I'm stalling a lot, aren't I? Well Courtney Gears didn't seem to mind!!! XD

Here's the long chappie!!! Hope you guys'll enjoy it! And remember:

**IT WAS MATING SEASON!!!!**

No, I mean leave a review!!! :P

* * *

-

_Sonic the Hedgehog: the True Power of Music_

Chapter Fourteen

-

"Sonic… Yo, Sonic, where are you?"

Five minutes. It had been only five minutes since we've changed location and arrived into a complete new place that I didn't know of, and worst of all, no mere second later, I was left here on my own. I tried my best to determine where I was, and judging from its tall buildings that reached the sky, the restless cars that passed by every ten seconds and citizens who either walked on the sidewalks, sat in a restaurant or just stood impatiently still, upset of being delayed by the street lights, I could conclude come up with one, epic conclusion.

I was in a big city.

Hey, don't you dare get cocky with me! It was frustrating enough that when I wanted to ask Sonic where we were, he was gone. Nothing new to lose that hedgehog out of your sight, but I couldn't believe he just left me here. Trust me when I say that if you ever meet Sonic, and you managed to figure him out, then I will be outstandingly impressed…

This place wasn't comparable to Manhattan, but urban life was well present here. Regardless of the frustration, it was fascinating to land in a different surrounding, whose culture was exactly the opposite kind if compared to valley I was at before, but I couldn't ponder long about it. Being in a large city like this one was a first to me, and for a first impression, I felt like a rat lost in an unknown and enormous maze.

"Oh great… Just great. What the heck am I supposed to do?" I mumbled to myself, stressed of my situation.

I didn't exactly know how to react to his disappearance besides getting all emotional, but standing still at the same location was not my forte, especially when the people eyed you, and I couldn't handle their unbearable stares, though I'm pretty sure that they didn't mean no harm. However, walking around in an unknown city could end up getting myself lost, and I didn't like that either, unless I was desperate. And how is Sonic supposed to find me when I'm moving around?

What the heck am I saying? That hedgehog can find me whenever he wants to, and it won't take him too much time either.

I shook my in agreement with that thought. The only way to be together again would be for him to find me. It was pointless to search for him, since he could be anywhere at any time.

Well, since I'm in a sticky situation like this one, I'd normally ask for help. Huh, can't be too hard to ask someone. Only problem is what I was going to ask them: "Hey, have you seen a blue hedgehog around here? He's a bit more than half my size, spiky blue hair, a grin on his face, wears a necklace and runs superfast? He's got a stupid habit of disappearing…"

Yeah, as if that won't prevent them from calling a mental institution for my case. I could be crazy, but not to that extent.

So, with no other options left, I decided to wander around the city. For a start, worries came across my mind, and I grew more nervous by the minute. Being without Sonic, the feeling of safety withdrew itself quickly from my systems. I had taken a couple of turns around a of a sidewalk corner, always hoping that he would pop up like he always did. But after every letdown, my self-confidence became more fragile, more delicate to anything that could make me panic. I was on the verge of becoming crazy. I even pondered of what could be profitable when going to a mental institution. What the heck was Sonic thinking?

I casually looked to my right and made a sudden halt at the windshield of a bookstore a couple of meters to my side. Past the books displayed at the window, beyond tables and bookshelves, further into the back of the shop, a man of old age, heavily supported by his walking-stick, was talking to my blue, spiky friend. Panic washed away instantly, and the heavy weight on my shoulders wore off.

However, I was very tempted to storm into that shop and to get my hands on Sonic. He deserved to be scowled at for dropping me off at a random spot and leaving me to wander around in an unknown city. But I settled down, because the brightness of the old man's face immobilized me. It was as if he had just become the happiest man on earth.

Sonic had a couple of books stacked in his hands, and I saw him placing them in the nearby bookshelves in quick moves, and then repeating the whole thing when picking up more books from the table. The old man did the same thing, or at least tried to, since he could only carry two-to-three books per round under his arm free arm, and it wasn't progressing much because of his delicate, old age.

A smile etched on my lips, and then an embarrassing feeling overtook me and I scratched my chin with my fingers. Sonic left me to help an old man who was trying to rearrange his store, but couldn't do it alone, and I panicked because Sonic wasn't around. I didn't know I was that possessive over Sonic.

Realizing how selfish I had acted, I decided to let him be until he was done. It was only fair. I could've helped out, I admit that, but Sonic was unique. Being with Sonic alone proves to be an unusually promising and special experience, as far as I could tell, and therefore I wanted the old man to know how it is. I can't have Sonic for myself, though he was a special friend to me. The valor of his friendship is worth limitless riches, and that must be why I thought I could only have him for myself. Sometimes, I'm really such a child.

I continued on my little journey, leaving Sonic behind in that store, pretending that I hadn't seen a thing there. Knowing that Sonic hadn't gotten himself on trouble, I felt strongly relieved. All the worries, the nervousness and insecurity came up my throat and departed when I sighed out. The atmosphere had changed when I took my whole surroundings in, and the city appeared to be more welcoming than at first sight.

I saw a young girl with her father, standing in front of the ice-cream vendor, and she couldn't decide on which of the many flavors. She was lucky to a father by her side to help her with that. I passed them by, and I could hear how happy that little girl was when she got that dessert.

"That's my little girl…" he pronounced, proud of her daughter.

_Yeah, I wish my father were that proud as well…_

It was strange. I never thought of being nostalgic about not having a father, or one who cared… But looking at those by-passers, I understood that I was missing something. A little fragment was missing in my life, and I didn't care much about it, because I didn't know what it was like to have a father. Now that I knew, I wanted to cry.

"_Smile, Christine…"_

I was amazed when that sadness all of a sudden vanished. Those depressing thoughts were replaced with lively feelings, and my heart burst with strong, proud and determined emotions. I was only thinking of Sonic, and as a magical side-effect, cast by this fictional character, I became much happier than I was before grieving of what I didn't have.

So what if I don't have a father? What counts is what I have, and those are the most cherishing family that I have ever had.

Wow, what a quick mood-shift…

So, now with those heavy feelings behind, I came to realize that I understood the people around me. They all spoke in a very thick, English accent. This city could be part of England, or any other land that spoke this kind of English. It's not easy to tell, since I don't travel much.

I concentrated more on my surroundings as I strode part shops, noticing how rapidly the smell changed at all times, from sweet chocolate flavor to refreshing flower odor. It was a cool day, but not cold enough to make me shiver. Grey clouds hung over the city, and though it appeared to be gloomy, it didn't change the high-spirited atmosphere coming from the citizens.

If I knew what these clouds were, I wouldn't be all that merry.

When I turned around the corner, reality had hit me so hard that I came into total paralyze, shocked to the bone as the images of my vision rushed into my head.

I arrived and attended the scene of a panicking commotion. The source of the horrifying trouble came from an apartment, screaming when flames devoured its concrete form. Fire-trucks pulled in, firemen jumped out of their vehicle and pounced at the truck's hose and attached it to a source of water, immediately aiming the hose at the building. Individuals came running out of the burning house, crying and coughing, before being accompanied by firemen who brought them to safe quarters, far from the poisonous smoke and dangerous fire. Ambulances were stationed at a far away building and closer to the victims of the flames who needed supportive help. Police were there too. They held back citizens, who were all anxious of this event. But no one was stupid enough to approach the hellish scene.

It suddenly became hard to breathe. The smoke couldn't have reached me, but the drowned memories came to the surface and suffocated me with the more daunting ones. I could see and hear it once more as images flashed in my mind with echoing voices.

"_Why are you crying, Miss Christine?"_

"_You are very welcome…"_

"_Hurry, we must get out of here!"_

"_Jump!"_

"_MISS CHRISTINE!!"_

My streak of panic was violently interrupted by a wailing voice of a woman. I glanced sideways at the voice's source. A woman was being dragged by a yellow fireman and brought to an ambulance, but she fought back, insisting on letting her go. Through curiosity, I had found my ability to move and headed to the safe-distanced woman, whose head, I just noticed, was bleeding.

"Madam, have you lost it?! You need a doctor!"

"No, I have to go back in there!" the woman screamed in tears, "My child… Benny's still in the house!!"

A shock pierced through me, and I spun my head towards the building, gazing with a widened, horrified eyes at the flames that even through the firemen's efforts acted up more wildly than before.

"Where is he?!" I heard him yell as I turned back at them

"F-Fourth floor. Please, sir, let me go-"

"You can't go back in there!" he shouted at her, "We will handle this, now stay back!"

"No, I can't…" she sobbed, and crumbled to her knees, "Not my son… He's all I have left!"

As the doctors took over and brought the fainted woman into an ambulance, the man in yellow uniform rushed to a group of firefighters, who irrigated with their hoses at the building. Amongst them, a man in red firefighter uniform, who yelled orders at other men(and women too), was interrupted by the said yellow fireman.

"Sir! We've got a young boy still left in the building!"

The chief froze momentarily, but instantly assumed his position as commander and barked out new orders. "Dan, assemble the Retrieval crew! We'll send them in as soon as the fire is under control! Now make it snappy!"

"Dan" was quickly gone after witnessing the commander's stressed attitude. The chief in command took his loudspeaker and hollered at his men with the hoses to do better in extinguishing that fire while informing them of the pressurizing news. I felt the agitation from this alarm quaking my body. I didn't tremble only in fear, no, but in anxiousness as well. Events of the past were unfolding before my very eyes. It was happening all over again. But how will this one turn out? Benny, or whatever his name was, shouldn't be the victim of this drama.

No more death, no more pain, no more sorrow… I didn't want anyone to suffer them like I did.

This statement I made brought an idea, which was inspired by my past. A crazy plan it was, pressed by thoughts of desperation, and there was an element missing into its completion. But if the firemen were determined to extinguish the fire, then I was convinced to carry out this insane plan. And then, the missing element was spotted.

I sprinted to the group, dodging all police officers who hoped to stop me, and rammed into one firefighter. He fell down to the ground and released his water-shooting hose to my expectations. I grabbed it and used it to shower myself. Completely soaked in water, I dropped the hose and ran up the stairs into the building, hearing the thunderous shouts of men as they tried to call me back. No one was going to stop me from breaking into that building and saving the boy from my past. If there was a way to save him, then I'd be willing to take that risk.

The instant I crashed through the already burning door, the shouting voices of men disappeared. I almost thought I heard someone cackle maliciously, but I must've confused it with the crackling sound of fire. I did notice that the fire etched along the walls, but I never expected to see their enormous forms so quickly after long years of absence.

_Christine, it's been a while… Give me a hug…_

The scorching, unbearable heat and the thick, damp air, mixed with that noxious smoke, were all too familiar. I had to cover my face from the nearby flames that ate away at a table left at the entrance.

"Benny!" I shouted as loud as I could, "Benny, can you hear me?! I'm here to save you!"

The smoke had not yet affected my lungs, but my eyes weren't spared as they stung. I had to narrow them, almost walking blindly down the hallway.

"Benny, you've got to tell me where you are!! Make a noise, scream, anything!"

I had to make haste, so I sped down the hallway to reach the stairs, and escalated stairway in a circle, avoiding all possible flames lunging at me.

_You've grown a lot… Let me touch you…_

I screamed and recoiled my arm when it came in contact with a fired wall. I stopped for a short moment to look at my injured limb. The skin was burned and the flesh bled faintly, but the wound stung in the open, smoky air. I made no attempt to touch it, knowing that it would only pain me more. The wounds wasn't all too bad, but it wasn't bearable, either.

I resumed my run, making bigger leaps instead of climbing every step of the stairs. I noticed on my way multiple pieces of debris on the ground. That detail had completely escaped my mind, which was already crammed up with other worries, until I had to stop dead in my tracks before reaching the third floor. The middle of the concrete staircase had broken down, and thus a huge gap lay between me and the third floor. I peered over the gorge, from where I could see the debris I had vaguely spotted before. They were part of this staircase that led to the third floor!

_Crud, what now?_

"Mommy? Mommy, is that you? Where are you?"

My head shot up. The high-pitched voice of a boy reached all the way down here. I grew more nervous, for he sounded a lot younger than I expected.

_Where are you going?_

I felt the heat of the fire behind me. I turned around. Flames crept up the stairs, drawing themselves closer to me. I looked back down into the gap, and saw the inferno progressively emanating from the depth to attain the next level of the apartment.

There was no way of going back, and it was out of the question to fall down into the hole. There wasn't much time left, either, and the only choice I had was to continue forward. For that, I needed to jump.

Fear. Its presence was here, numbing my systems and bringing forth the forgotten memories that I desperately tried to ignore without any success. All of this… It was like déjà-vu. I remember what effect the smoke had when entering my lungs. I remember the flames eating away at my toys and my belongings, and the jump…

_Don't worry yourself with that. Come to me…_

The smoke already had penetrated my lungs. I coughed out to get clean air, but the past kept reminding me that there was no clean air when fire breathed out its intoxicated fumes onto their prey. I was losing focus on my objective as my sight began to blacken. Reality slowly dimmed and spiraled into a blur…

"MOMMY! MOMMY!"

The boy's outcry had given me a mental slap. My senses were brought back, and I found my strength once more. I had fixed a goal in my mind, and I nearly submitted myself to the hopelessness the fire had impersonated. And with the heat, flames and smoke, I sensed its new attempt of reviving the past. Out of fear of drowning into my memories again, I rapidly dug my nails into the freshly burned wound. I jolted my head up and groaned painfully, feeling the flesh irritating as it spread its pain throughout my whole arm. Wheezing out, I pulled my fingers back out. Reality remained, and so did the reason that persuaded me to enter this building in the first place.

"Benny! I'm not your mom, but I'm here to help you! Where are you?" I cried out, struggling with that newly-found pain that I had regretfully aggravated, hoping that an answer would come soon.

"Upstairs…" he replied back, his words distinctly stuck in his throat, turning into a choked weep.

I bit my lower lip and shook gently my head. "Oh, doggone it." I whispered gravely, eyes stuck at what was left of the staircase. Nerves trembling further at the sight of the hole before me, I was in complete hesitation. My mind was set in a struggle, and fears were developing. I was afraid to make a false move. I was afraid to jump. I was afraid of the deadly fire.. I was afraid for the boy's sanity. But worst of all, I feared the past coming to life and repeating its history.

"Not on my watch…" I growled, though I couldn't tell if it was a loud growl or a soft shout, or even a whimper. But that didn't matter. I took a few steps back and made the greatest leap of my life.

It was hard to tell from that moment on reality and past apart. I lived in both far-distanced time at the same instant as I soared through the air, flames from the sides and from below stretching out as far as they could to catch me. Was it me jumping, or my past self?

I groaned loud when my abdomen hit hard against the edge of the broken stairs. The gravity pulled me towards the infernal abyss. The soles of my feet were heating up, and its source of heat rose higher up to clutch at my legs.

_Christine… _

After hearing that deadly whisper from the sprouting flames, I desperately sought out all the strength I had left within me and pressed my arms against the floor of the staircase before finally pulling myself up from what seemed like the fiery pit of hell.

_No!_

Up on my feet, I quickly made my way up the remaining stairs. It proved to be tough, not as strenuous as the jump, but my stomach screamed in pain and forced me into grunts and hisses after every stair I rapidly climbed. I knew that holding my arm against it wouldn't help, but at least I knew it was there for comfort.

How stupid I was to think in a time like this about my own pain when I should actually be thinking of the boy. Forget about the agonizing arm, the hurting stomach… Too late.

Breathless, I reached finally the fourth floor. When I thought all was going to get easier, I had to be sadly contradicted. I faced three doors. Left, middle and right.

Feeling in need of a guide, I called out once more. "Benny, where are you?" Silence. Nothing was heard.

"Benny?"

I decided for the middle door, or what was left of it. Most of it was burnt or just gone. The door broke off when I pushed it open, and I rapidly walked over it, hearing its crunch as I stepped on it. I tore through the apartment, hissing at the feel of the flames on my arms and shouting out his name over and over again through every of this former home.

"Benny! You've gotta tell me where you are!"

I reached the living room from the entrance's doorway, connected by the left with a kitchen. In the middle of the room was a small table with a lamp that hung over it by the ceiling. A tv was in the right corner and beside it a set of window doors that led to a small balcony. If it weren't for the flames, merciless, attacking and slowly burning everything in their path(including the tv that sparked up), and that this place wasn't bathed in a crimson, fiery color, it would have been more welcoming and cozy. Nothing was left whole.

I came to one fire-raging room, the air clogged by smoke and brimstone. My heart dropped as I saw the body of a boy lying motionless before me. One blink of an eye, I saw someone else. Another blink, it was the boy again.

I rushed to his side and shook him around roughly.

"Hey, Benny, wake up!"

I checked everything on him, if not his heartbeat at the very least, and boy how it pounded against his chest. Alive. He fainted, and that was all I could deduct, since my knowledge of physical conditions was quite limited.

"Don't worry, I'll get you out of here." I said, even if I knew he wouldn't hear me. But I suppose he wouldn't mind if I said it to myself as well.

This young boy must've been about four years old, since he was still quite small and light to carry. I paced out of the smoky room with the boy in pajamas to get out of the apartment. A whispering laughter was suddenly heard. I arrived at the front door of this home and cursed under my breath when I saw the exit being blocked by some recently-shed debris from the next floor. It was too good to be true to get that easily out of this place.

"You've got to be kidding me…" I uttered in disbelief, "How the heck am I going to get out of here?"

I strode away from the debris, looking all around for my solution. The air was getting thick, and from the repetitive sound of _crack_ and _thud_, the building was crumbling down faster than it was before. I grew more pressurized, until I found a balcony. Fortunate that nothing was blocking my way, I hurried to the windows, opening it up and running out into the open. The fumes were liberated from their crammed-up prison into the fresh air, fighting for their survival as they gained more altitude, until the air embraced them and turned them into one of its own.

Placing the boy on the ground, I walked to the edge of the balcony, peering over the metal grid. Jumping down wasn't an option, unless I had a death-wish. But I was lucky to find the group of firemen still down there.

"Hey!" I shouted out and waved at them, "Up here! We're up here!"

I knew they heard me when they looked up. Some of them were pointing at me, while others went to the truck, starting up that machine that controlled the famous white ladder. A fireman climbed onto it, and when he was in place, it arose from the ground to reach us.

"All right, stay calm and don't move!" instructed the chief through his loudspeaker.

I nodded in response and obeyed. I stood still and waited impatiently, worried about the flames that were approaching the window doors. I shut those doors to keep the fire inside and away from us. The flames didn't react too nicely as caressed the windows, nigh pounding them.

Seconds took an eternity to be achieved, and minutes were cheating time itself. But the yearned moment arrived and the cargo was before the grid with a fireman holding his hand out to me.

"Come on!" was the man's coarse cry. I made a leap for the boy and took him in my arms. Almost instantly as I had decided to head back for the fireman, a loud crack erupted from bellow.

_Crack!_ Another one resulted in this balcony's rumbling. The ground became unstable as it began to tilt towards the ground straight after series of cracks had followed. I attempted a run, but the weight of me and the boy made this balcony incline even more. The fireman, whose face was filled of shock, pulled a lever to lower the ladder's cargo. However, even doing so, he seemed to rise higher above, though his intention was quite the opposite.

I considered the situation thoroughly, but quickly. The cargo was two heads and counting above me, the ground too delicate to be walked on freely, and the more time passed, the worst it got. Realization dawned, and I wasn't too grateful that my rescuing mission had been a waste.

_Darn it…_

Denying to believe that all my efforts were in vain, I lifted my arms up to the rescuer, straining as the boy's weight grew attached to the laws of gravity. "Take him! Quickly!"

Resolved and without questioning, he leaned sharply over the edge of the cargo and grabbed the boy around his stomach. I hardly had time to breathe a sigh of relief when my arms were free of its load. Returning fast to me, the man laid on the floor of his cargo, holding his empty hand out at me. "Reach!"

I stretched my hand out as far as I could, desperately trying to grab his hand. I had his fingers. And then the balcony broke.

With a loud, final crack, the balcony split and I slipped down, the fingers of a savior slipping from my grasp. I thought I was safe for now when my feet hit against the grid, but I lost balance and fell forward. For one last attempt, I reached my left hand out in the hope of catching something.

I was able to get a hold of the metal grid, and clung onto it for dear life. My weight was pulling me down, and I couldn't get my other hand to grasp the grid. Not for a moment was I spared. During the tries, a cloud of debris and dust blew into my face. I was frightened when becoming blind and confused. I fluttered my eyes to rid myself of the annoyances. Just when I thought I could see again, a heavy object crushed onto my fingers. Screaming, I released and plummeted head first to the ground. If I was crying out of fear or just because of the wind that blew into my face, I could never tell. I closed my eyes, prayed, and screamed.

"I'm coming, Christine!"

At that call, I opened my eyes again and stopped my shriek. Rocketing from below, something walloped against me and swirled my body around, until I was held in a familiar, firm grip.

"Sonic!"

Knowing that he had saved me, I instantly wrapped my hands around his stomach, never dreaming of letting go.

"Hang on tight!" he said.

As if I wasn't already.

When I looked up over our heads, I screamed hysterically as the balcony that had clung vertically onto the building was dropping down on us, reeling all the way. If that car-sized rock would hit us, it would be brutal, as it would have catapulted us back down and smashed us to the ground. However, Sonic didn't fret. He was entertained. Right before it hit us, he swayed to the side, avoiding it, and extended his right arm to catch the very edge of the grid, still using the other arm to hold me under my knee caps. As the piece of stone made one roll around, it pulled Sonic's arm and hurled both of us into the sky. We hovered in the air until, eventually, we were going down again. Dropping would be too extreme, so I'd say we were gliding our way down, using the street below us as our landing strip.

At a certain level, Sonic's arm flung up to catch a streetlamp. He didn't miss it by one bit, but we spun in circles like a wheel, before he let go, rotating furthermore until I felt his feet stomp the ground. He had landed. He set me down on the ground and, using his arm to lean my back against, he asked with curious eyes: "Are you okay?"

I shook my head. "I always get dizzy when I'm around you…" I replied back.

"If you think that's bad, then you should count the times you scream." He stated, a smile tinting in his voice, "I'm surprised you haven't lost your voice yet."

"Ah, touché…" I slapped my face and took a deep breather. Calm and comfortable, I looked at Sonic and chuckled. "I think my voice's time will come sooner or later, but right now… You saved my life. Again." I offered a grateful smile. "There are gonna be so many other times that I'll be doing it, but… Thanks, Sonic."

He gave a smirk. "You know me: always here and glad to help." He brushed his fingers on my forehead. "You could use a shower. You're pretty dirty."

"No kidding?" I replied back, patting all over my body, "I think that would be the least of my worries after all I've been through; I broke into a burning building, went up the stairs while avoiding flames, jumping over a broken stairs to get to the fourth floor, carrying an unconscious boy to the balcony and finally handing him over to a fireman. What better way to end it with a long downfall and constant spinning? There are so many times I could've died."

Somehow, I had an odd feeling that I forgot something, but couldn't remember what. My attention was easily pulled towards Sonic, whose grin spread out across his face. He allowed himself a moment of mirth.

I gave him a perplexed stare. "Hey, what's so funny?"

"You jumped, didn't you?"

"Yeah, I jumped." I said, and instantly that conclusion struck at me like lightning. "Hey, I DID jump! I can't believe it! I jumped! I actually JUMPED!"

He laughed. "And how does that feel?"

"Wow, it feels awesome!" I cried, "I feel like I can do anything!" I wanted to get up, but I winced instead when I tried moving my fingers. "Okay, well, maybe not everything… But, it's like… I'm not afraid anymore."

"Now that you've faced your fear, you can always face it again." He concluded, "Life is filled with fears. Face them all, and you can do anything."

"Well, I think I'll have to wait for them to come." I concluded, analyzing my left hand as I held it up high, "Two of my fingers are busted."

The middle-and index fingers had become numb, but at any movement they would hurt. When moving my other arm, I flinched again. "Ow, no wonder I had a feeling that I forgot something."

The hedgehog leaned his head closer to my arm. "That's a pretty bad burn… Oh man, Knuckles' gonna kill me…"

I gazed at him as he took closer looks at my wounds. There was a slight distress in his facial features, hidden by the cheerful mood of his. His eyes moved from one wound to another, looking into every detail, and they would sometimes meet my stare. With careful gestures, he patted my back. "Well, they look pretty bad, but you'll be fine, Christine. We'll just have to bring you to the hospital." He spoke with such resolution in his voice that elucidating confidentially. It was hard to imagine that they could ever be deceiving words.

What stunned me was the small, tiny crease he had there on his forehead a moment ago when he saw my wounds. The eyes were merely widened, and that expression was something I never saw anywhere on Sonic. It was there on his face, but disappeared as he gave a short sigh and took in immediately the unforgettable high-spirit attitude of his. The reaction he made, that had caught my attention, was something so new on Sonic, that I wondered why it looked so familiar. Was the vigorous hedgehog nervous? Wasn't that…?

"Do you have fears, Sonic?" I asked openly. He was momentarily still, his enthusiasm never fading, and after rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly, he opened his mouth to answer my question.

"There they are!"

How unlucky I was that the voice of a fireman prevented Sonic from answering that very peculiar question. The one to reach us in a pace was the chief of the firefighters. Either he was in desperate shock or boiling anger.

"Are you all right?!" the chief cried as he kneeled to my side, checking if I had any severe wounds.

"Uhm…" Was all I could say before he cut me off.

"Well, you've got no severe wounds, besides a little burn and two broken fingers. You're lucky that Sonic came in time to save you from that fatal fall… How about you, Sonic?"

He first lifted his feet, checking his soles, and then looked all around him. "All fine, thanks for asking, Mike." He grinned, offering a thumbs-up.

I was merely surprised when he mentioned my blue friend. "Wait, you know Sonic too?"

"Doesn't everybody?" he retorted.

I would have chuckled if his remark wasn't followed by an angry frown on his face. "You are the most reckless girl I have ever seen! No one, not even a firefighter, breaks into the building without backup! You could have died in there!"

I wasn't sure what to do when the volume of his voice increased and when his tone turned to be more aggressive. He finally sighed in defeat.

"On the other hand, you put your life at risk… How old are you?"

"Sixteen."

"Six…? You're a lot younger than I expected." He stated, "Anyway, you've put your life at risk to save this boy. I can't tell if it's by courage or foolishness, but you saved my godson's life."

I was merely stunned. "You're his godfather?"

"Yup. Benny's mother is a good friend of mine from my childhood. Best buddies, if you want, and when she got that baby eight years ago, she appointed me as his godfather."

"Ah, I see…" I replied, "I really didn't expect that…"

"How is he?" Sonic asked.

"He's all right. He's at the hospital along with his mother. The smoke knocked him out, but he'll be fine. I did get quite a shock from this event, but I'm glad that it's over." He looked my way. "Thanks to you, young girl, he's safe. You have Maylee's gratitude, and mine."

I was overwhelmed, blushing at his remark, unable to define shock or embarrassment in that moment. To thank me for doing something, I could get embarrassed, but to thank me for saving a life was whole different story. I felt proud, yet shocked that I actually went in that building.

"Y-You're welcome." I stuttered looking elsewhere, losing my pronunciation to my unstable emotions.

He might've noticed my uneasiness, so he patted on my head. "Let's get you to a hospital. You look like you could need a shower."

Oh, now where have I heard _that_ before?

Thinking about the hedgehog, I spun my head to him. "But what about Sonic?" I objected.

"Don't you worry. You go to that hospital and I'll come back to pick you up."

"But Sonic, who knows how long that's gonna take." I complained, "I don't want to make you wait."

"I'll make a tour around the city to kill some time." He said, "You know what they say. Having your shoe-laces tied is better than having them loose when you're running."

There was an awkward silence as I tried to figure out what he meant By judging the chief's reaction, I'd state he never heard of this expression.

"Sonic's always got his ways of showing what he means, but he is right." The fireman said, "Treating you is what you should do first before anything else. Come on."

The firefighter hooked his arms around my body and lifted me up from the ground. There was another tinge of embarrassment adding to my emotions, seeing that for once, I was carried by someone else for the first time.

I looked over his shoulder, watching the hedgehog giving me a wink with his fingers. "I'll see you later, Christine."

I couldn't say goodbye before he disappeared before my eyes. The fireman chief was distracted by one of his firefighting companions, who reported all citizens to be fine, so when he turned to talk to Sonic, he was surprised to see him gone.

"Wow, he really is fast." He said baffled, "I still can't cope with that. It's unreal."

He blew away the streaks of black hair that stuck out of his helmet and that dangled down on his face, whooshing aside to reveal his cobalt-blue eyes. The wind was a greater help when he paced past the streets, pulling his hair back and preventing them from blocking his sight. He kept a straight face, even when carrying a heavy load, only to get to his destination.

I couldn't help but think about this man's grasp. Sydney, Sonic and this man… The way they held me was familiar. It dawned on me when I looked up into the man's straight face, his face crossed with concern and anxiety. These three persons had each something in common. They took all the position of an art protector, from different social point of view. One loyal butler to the end, one caring friend ever watchful, and finally a dutiful soldier of the society.

The fireman officer was nearly tackled down by medical officers with a pallet. Though I was quite in good shape, eager people around me insisted to get me to a hospital for little wounds. But who am I to complain? Broken fingers and burnt wounds are uncomfortable and painful.

The medical officers loaded me into the ambulance in subtle gestures, and took seats on a bench on my left side. Then, I noticed the fireman chief mounting on as well, sitting on the right bench. I felt completely ridiculous for such over-exaggerated hospitality, lying on a comfortable bed with straps around my waist.

"I wonder… Is this really necessary?" I asked, motioning to the chief. I already knew my response, but I wanted a little conversation with him.

"Medics are very careful with their patients." The chief said in a low tone, adding a strong accent to "very", "They think their patients are too delicate to be easily dealt with."

I giggled at his remark. Humor was what I needed in a situation like this. I decided to go on with the conversation.

"Mr Firefighter…"

"Call me Mike." He said.

"Okay, Mike. You seemed very comfortable around Sonic. How long has it been since you've known Sonic?"

His face suddenly went blank and he stared off absently to the floor. He was silent, pondering about his experience, and by the looks of it, it appeared to have affected him a lot. He smiled sheepishly. I knew that when he looked back up at me, he perceived the curiosity through my gleaming eyes.

"You really want to hear that story, dontcha?" he inquired, and after seeing my nodding response, he leaned forward and told me of how it all began.

-

* * *

Oh noes, another cliffhanger!!! :P Well, **IT'S MEATLOAF-DAY!!!**

Okay, I have a feeling that this YT-Poop has completely brainwashed me…

**Well Courtney Gears didn't seem to mind!!!!** XP

Leave a comment!!!


	15. Testimony of a civic hero: Distortions

**IMPORTANT: PLEASE READ!**

Heya guys! Hope you're doing all fine!

I know, what's with the message up there? Well, it's always important to read the author's note before reading the story, right?

Anyways: Wow, it surely has been some time since I last updated. Yes, I probably said that the last time as well, but being in my last year of highschool AND having a lot of concerts, I say it's been very busy around here.

This chapter is what I would like to call "Testimony of a civic hero: distortions". This is part one of three parts. I normally wanted to post the whole thing as one chapter... but discovered that I had written **23 bloody pages! **So I was left with no choice but to divide it all into three parts.

Now you might think this chapter and the upcoming two are a random excuse to stall you guys from reading the real story, or what you guys would call a filler. It's not, okay? I thought it to be important to give a little background history to a character who appears only once, a little sidestory that defines the person he is today. Maybe I'll add that as another fanfic story, but meh.

Concerning the next update, I'm afraid it's gonna take a while. I'm going to korea for an important concert. Yes I'm performing there, and I hope I won't mess up. Anyways, wish me good luck there. But while I'm there for 1 and 1/2 weeks, I can try to refine the chapters, if I have the time. They are done, but there are some things that need to be edited and redone.

I was also thinking of re-writing the first chapter. It is three years old(UNBELIEVABLE!!) and needs to be polished. I'll probably do that for the next upcoming chapter. But we'll see how everything turns out.

Anyways, until that time comes, enjoy the chapter! All the best from the forever-loving-Sonic-fan-no-matter-what-adventures-he-goes-through,

~CJ~

**EDIT: TUESDAY NOVEMBER 10TH:** "Mike" is the chief of the firefighters, the one who carried Christine to the ambulance, and remains in there with her. All three upcoming chapters will explain how he became the man he is today, and they are narrated by Mike's point of view. That's why I start and end this story with quotation marks, and put all the text in italic. Mike is now telling the story. Sorry to get some of you guys confused. Yepp, that's all I'm gonna say. Check out the precedent chapter before reading this to remember a bit what happened, especially towards the end.

* * *

-

_Sonic the Hedgehog: the True Power of Music_

-

_Chapter Fifteen_

_-  
_

_"Back when I was young kid, a little younger than you and way before I devoted myself to the cause of a firefighter, I got a Sega Genesis for my birthday. The gift was a navy-toned wrapping, fastened by a silver ribbon, and I was too impatient to stall the surprise. I ripped the wrapping off shred by shred. I could hardly believe that I finally owned that console. There was a game included: the very first Sonic the Hedgehog game. That was when I first saw him, and I remember how much fun I had when playing as him, dashing through the Greenhill Zone. Graphics back at that time weren't as great as nowadays, but it was mind-blowing back in the good ol' days. What made this game so epic was the gameplay. Who could ever forget a blue hedgehog that jumped and sometimes even outran the screen? And the background music was as memorable as the sound-effects from the blown-up robots, the ringing noise when collecting rings or when that hedgehog somersaulted. You knew what the game's goal was: get to the finish line and beat the heck out of Dr Robotnik! But what made it so unique and different was that you didn't compete with any other opponents, like a car-racing game. It was just you as Sonic, rushing through the Greenhill Zone. You felt as if you were Sonic, and you challenged yourself into getting faster to the finish line, surpassing your expectations. And the difficulty of it all was the occasional enemies that popped out of nowhere, so you had to use every ounce of reflexes that you had. Oh, I remember how proud I was when I finished the game, and how much I was mesmerized by it. I loved the game. It felt like I've been through a great adventure with myself and with Sonic leading the way. Ya gotta know, there weren't any dialogues in that game, but to make up for this silence were the sounds and music. Maybe this kind of liberty of making up your own dialogues as you go through the stage gave this whole game an epic feel to it. Just imagine, you are Sonic, and you're in his world, you can think what you want, and you have one goal in your mind. I've gotta put up a cheeky grin when I look back. Funny times, really._

_But as time passed by, and I grew more into a teenager, I began losing my interest and love for videogames. There was nothing more to them. It was fun playing, and I've had quite the adventure with the Sonic the Hedgehog game series, but that's it. Sadly, I left the whole console with all my games on a top shelf of my closet, and never took it out anymore. The teenage time came, and the outer looks of a tough boy were more important than a reminiscent kid loving a kid's toy. Maylee was the only one who knew that I played games, especially the love I had for the Sonic the Hedgehog games. And for my sake, she didn't blabber around about it. She knew how considerate I was of my image, which she thought it was stupid. But that girl couldn't understand young me and my feelings. Or maybe she did, which would be the reason that pushed me into making the next move, and that, Christine, became my biggest mistake. I stuck with the wrong crowd._

_You know those kids who wanna grow up to be 'bad to the bone' like terminator? Get the respect they think they deserve by becoming wannabe machos? Well, I figured on the list. Just to get a great reputation, I had to be famous in the most nonsensical term. And that was where I got the idea of joining a well-known gang._

_A group of tough teenagers formed a small gang, and their reputation surpassed any other gang by far. They were what we called the Leatherheads, and if you were part of it, many people would think you were unbelievably cool, others would fear you. But the results were the same. They would respect them, whether people had a choice or not._

_I wanted to join them._

_However, there was a hook about getting the membership, and that was to take on the gang's 'test of courage', as they would call it. No one knew exactly what the challenge was, but I was without a doubt motivated enough to do it. When I think about it, it wasn't about courage at all. It was all about being selfish and stupid._

_By the time I had gotten wind of it, I didn't know when I was supposed to go see the Leatherheads. I was desperately eager to head there and get this over with. Become one of them. I was always a hasty person, wanting to get things done quickly. But it was all about timing. And what I thought to be the perfect opportunity came._

_One evening, I argued with my parents over this matter. I considered myself very unfortunate back then, since my father was the police commissioner in our town. He heard how obsessive I was of joining the gang, and he put up a frustrated frown when we eating dinner._

_'Michael, these guys are bad news.' He had told me, 'I won't have my son hanging around with people who do nothing but breaking the law for a living.'_

_'Hey, you're not the boss of me, old man!' I protested as I slammed my hands on the table, eyes flaring at him, 'I can make what I want out of my life, and I don't need ya to tell me what you think about it!'_

_I can still recall that swelling pain on my cheek and that fury displayed on his face when he delivered that punch. Not the kind of anger you'd expect at first, but I didn't think twice his face before my body acted on its own. I burst out of the house into the cold tempest of rain, and ran away from home. The black heavens ripped open to release heavy drops of rain, which little by little drenched me. But none of that mattered, for as long as I was pushed by angry thoughts, I could overcome everything. That night's show proved to me that power was necessary to gain respect and dignity. And as you can tell so far, I had misinterpreted the message, because I could never catch on that fast. Nonetheless, I decided that it was the perfect time to prove my worth. I had to go to the source of all my troubles, or what I considered my salvation back then. The Leatherheads. They had that little hangout of theirs in one of the many abandoned warehouses on the borders of my hometown. With the location engraved in my mind, I paced through the cruel storm, driven by mindless perseverance._

_Unfortunately, I met Maylee on the way. She heard what had happened, and knew I was heading for the Leatherhead's hangout to join them. She did what a friend would do, and tried talking me out of this. She was only trying to help me out of this situation, but I turned her forcefully down with spite and rage. There were words I should've never mentioned, but I didn't care anymore. She ran through that rain, returning to her home with leaking, swollen eyes and a stifled sob. It was that bad. Nothing could ever justify the hurt I've made her suffer. Even up to this day, I still have regrets._

_But with that so easily put aside, I finally arrived at the area composed of warehouses. This place used to be a significant storage of imports, supervised by a wealthy company. I wasn't too interested in the rumors of the company's corrupt dealings, but the most important one appeared in the newspapers, and marked the end of the company. A cocky journalist that had been investigating the area without permission was a witness to a deal made between the company's CEO and a launderer, where the latter traded his precious cargo of illegal weapons for a large sum of money. The crime being recorded by a camera, the journalist instantly made an escapade and informed the police, proving facts with evidence. With the company's CEO arrested and the foundation accused of illegal shipments, the company went into ruins, and this place was abandoned._

_But that was years ago, and during my teenage time, one of the warehouses was unofficially owned by the Leatherhead's, used as their den. I slowed down as I travelled through the street, using my eyes to search for any detail that could lead me to them. All of the old storehouses, colored over time into grayish black, were sealed off by rusty stores and most likely locked. All but one._

_One of the following house's entrances was wide open, and as I approached, I began to hear chattering voices. It took me more strength to enter the house and more courage to face the gang. But I couldn't chicken out now. I breathed in deeply and walked in._

_Further into the vast hall, I saw a group of people around a metal container that served as their heater in this cold day. The walls of the interior took the color of the container's surging flames, but the place was still darker in there; outside felt more illuminated than inside the warehouse._

_I believe I wanted to surprise the men in the hall, but as I approached, my presence was betrayed by the squeaking of wet footsteps. The heads of the members jerked to my direction, and as soon as they saw me, most of them got up to greet me… If you consider ganging up around me a greeting._

_They all stepped aside when the leader came along. He was the type of guy that did nothing else than working on his body, and ended up becoming fully covered in muscles. The tight khaki shirt underneath the heavy leatherjacket showed that his broad, muscular chest had been well developed, and his ochre pants, its ends tucked into his sepia leather boots, appealed to his posture as the Leatherheads' leader. He was a tall, blond-haired man in his twenties, and the mischievous grin on his face along with the narrowed pair of ice-cold eyes should have warned me that this whole situation was too wacky for my own good. But I wasn't willing to let fear or intimidation get to me._

_'Oh look, we've got ourselves a schoolboy…'_

_The only one left behind was sitting on a crate, and he fiddled with a lighter in his hand. The thick streak of hair, dyed in dark purple, stood atop his shaved head. This style was known as punk, and that was all I could think about. I did question myself about how much hairspray he needed to get his hairdo done. And what's worse, it didn't even look like hair anymore, but like a big chunk of plastic glued onto his head, gleaming whenever the guy lit his lighter. I would've felt sorry for how poorly he was dressed, with ripped, washed-out jeans and a plain black T-shirt with a discolored skull, but his conviction of being utterly cool made him look just pathetic. 'Get lost, kid. This ain't no Halloween party. Ya got nothing to lose around here.'_

_'That's funny coming from a guy who doesn't know how to get dressed.'_

_'Whatcha say?' he snapped back as jumped off the crate and joined the crowd. The blonde guy halted the punk before he could rush at me and show me what he was planning to do next._

_The boss glanced at me after having forcefully calmed the member down. A guttural chuckle escaped his mouth. 'Ya got a nasty attitude… What's ya business here?'_

_'Heard you guys still got some space for new members.' I replied in a more serious tone, 'I want in.'_

_Each member had a different reaction, but they all were harmonized by a snicker. 'We don't let any kind of newbie in.' the leader responded, amused._

_I took it really bad when people laughed at me and didn't think seriously of me. It made me lose my cool easily. 'Ya guys think I don't have what it takes? Bring it on! I've waited long enough to get that test done, and I'm not gonna let anyone stop me from doing it!'_

_The tone was hard and fierce, but hearing it come out of my mouth sounded a lot stronger than I thought it would be. It brought on a deathly calm, and some of the face churned into serious expressions. The leader was the only one to keep his smile. 'Now that's something ya don't see much these days… A witty kid who's got quite the temper. Ya even crazy enough to run out in the middle of the storm just to come here and be a member.'_

_He paused for a short moment, intentionally building up a tension as he looked at me with vivid eyes. I wasn't sure if his statement was good or bad, so I was left to grow nervous. And then, he broadened his smile. 'I like that … What's yer name, kid?'_

_'Mike.' I replied flatly before I could think of the leader's reaction._

_'Mike, huh? The name's Dave.' He pointed his thumb over his shoulders to four other guys behind him._

_The first was a bald Nigerian in an unbuttoned red shirt. His shaved head wasn't alone to gleam at the background's radiant flames; the golden ring pierced in his right ear glinted when he shifted his head in another direction. Up next was a Caucasian in a ripped, sleeveless black shirt with dark hair. Could've been brown or black, but it was hard to decide. One thing I was sure of was that he was a heavy-metal fanatic, since he enjoyed accessorizing himself with chains and spikes. To my utter surprise, the next one wore a clichéd Tuxedo, and he entertained himself with a silver coin that he toyed around with, flipping it around or letting it run over his knuckles. He seemed to pay more attention to his lovely coin than me. 'Sherah, Joe and Pete.'_

_Dave pointed at the last one who, needn't to explain, was first to give me a remark when I came here. 'And ya already met Rick.'_

_'Rick' glared at me before turning his head away in a snort. That was one of the attitudes that I was expecting to see, since I knew how much he hated my presence. But Dave appeared to think otherwise. He seemed surprised and pleased with the image of a drenched, serious boy who eagerly wanted to become a Leatherhead. He walked up to me and dropped something in my wrist._

_'This is a welcoming gift.' He said, 'Something little from me, before you're a member.'_

_It appeared to be a red ribbon which all of the members had around their wrists. I had to contain my joyous outburst. Those who wore these ribbons were proven to be valorous, and that meant that the privilege of earning a membership had now become mine. I tied it tightly onto my wrist. The only thing left to do was earn my title._

_'Wait here. We'll have to discuss 'bout that test…' He ordered, and called upon all the members to assemble. Having a safe distance from me and my curious ears, they formed a circle and began their little discussion. They weren't protected from my eyes, but I still couldn't tell what was going on. The leader waved his hands around, most likely telling the others of his plan, and by the way laughed and grinned, it was easy to guess that what the boss was proposing was going to be to their liking._

_It only took about five minutes before they returned, the boss walking head on. The task I needed to carry out definitely gave them a good reason to pull off grimaces that were worrying me. But I wasn't weak, and kept my head clear of concerns and fear._

_'You really up to this?' the leader asked, 'It ain't gonna be an easy one.'_

_'You betcha.' I replied back strongly, showing off my determination._

_The leader smirked. 'All right. Follow me.'_

_We walked out of the warehouse, and went through the same path that I had taken earlier, only this time, instead of heading for the town, we took a different road. Over and over again, I was constantly warned by stifled laughter and chuckles of how potentially dangerous the test might be. However, this task remained my greatest obsession._

_After a short while, we arrived at a riverbank. It was quite a large one, and fierce enough to arouse fear and doubt. The bad weather gave a big rise to the stream, and its waves crashed against the walls to reach with simplicity the ground above._

_'This way.'_

_I followed the leader, the other members trailing not too far away from me. We walked a couple of minutes along the riverside, until we came to a narrow, wooden plank set over the river._

_The test was as simple and as obvious. Get to the other side of the river by using the plank._

_I had never felt so insecure in my life. The powerful beating of my heart became so unbearably loud, that I thought the others could hear it. And if it hadn't been raining, they would've seen the sweat covering my face. Unfortunately, that had to be the least of my worries. With the rain pouring down, anyone who walked on the board to get to the other side would have to be very careful not to slip and fall into the deep, turbulent river. Those waters weren't calming down one bit. Staring down into the river, watching the dark waves colliding into another, spirals forming, broken branches of trees dragged and pulled underwater, I felt like staring down at my death. This test was a dangerous and crazy idea._

_'So, what's it gonna be? Ya still wanna cross that plank and become one of us, or be a chicken the rest of your life?'_

_Almost too instantly, I gave a sharp answer. 'I told you already, I'm going to do this, no matter what the test is!'_

_My reaction was too rash. I was too quick to leap on the plank that the piece of wood wobbled uncontrollably. I quickly kneeled down and clutched my fingers onto the board, tightening my grip extremely, as if it could stop the shaking. I was scared that moment. I was denying that thought with all my might. And as I did, the quake stopped. I breathed out a sigh of relief, and resumed the task. I stood up carefully, and took gentle steps across the plank. I was doing good. I was too much in perfect balance to fail now._

_'Hey, schoolboy!'_

_I turned slowly around, my face tightened into an annoyed scorn. But all muscular tensions released when I saw that purple-haired punk placing his left foot on the edge of the plank. He had this snobbish look on his face, staring first at the long piece of wood and then straight into the depths of my eyes._

_'Ya know what I hate more than schoolboys?' he called as loud as he could to gain my full attention. This moment was his alone, and he used it to snicker. 'Pretentious schoolboys who don't know their place.'_

_I felt a small quaver trying to take over my body, and a fear pounding in my chest that was felt in my nerves. I was expecting someone like the boss to intervene like before, but I was greatly deceived. He had his arms crossed and a replenishing grin on his face, all contorted by malicious intentions. And when I realized what had happened, it was already too late._

_Ricky kicked the plank away with more strength than necessary, and, flailing every extent of my body around, I tried all I could to keep myself steady. That poor attempt was a wasted effort. I slipped off and fell from the plank, and forevermore was I scarred by the vision of distorted, violent waves."_

-

* * *

Mike's been had, and walked into the biggest trap of his life. Or is it...? Find out what happens next in the upcoming chapter of the True Power of Music.

Oh, Read and Review. Tell me what you think about this sidestory!


	16. Testimony of a civic hero: Reasoning

**Author's note:** Oh Em Gee!!! I FINALLY UPDATED!!!

Again, I took sooooooo long, even though I said that the update was going to be soon. Can't say how sorry I am. I've been under a lot of stress, especially because it's my last in high school. AHHHHHHH! I HATE EXAMS!!!! DX

Anyways, this chapter really turned out good. I hope it is all to your liking. Remember: this is still Mike's testimony. This sidestory plays an important role in the main story. You'll see later why.

So, happy read!!

PS: I know it's late... BUT I WISH YOU ALL A HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! XD

_

* * *

  
_

-

_Sonic the Hedgehog: the True Power of Music_

-

_Chapter Sixteen_

_"I plunged headfirst into the water, and swam my way up to regain my breath. The others were already far away, but their laughter could still reach my ears as I tried swim for my life. And as I drifted further away, to my most dislike, the currents multiplied and increased in strength as a result of the storm, and they kept dragging me in different senses. It was a struggle, but I was able to keep my head over the water's surface. That was just plain luck, since there were a lot of occasions where the streams could've pulled me underwater and drowned me. I can't tell you how long this river-trip had lasted, but I knew it was long enough to have me dead. But I miraculously survived._

_And speaking of miracles, I remember during the dangerous journey, I saw a large boulder from the corner of my eye as I drifted backwards. I spun myself around in a swim stroke, watching that large stone nearing me, and braced myself for impact. My chest collided fiercely against the rock, forcing me into fits of coughs that weren't easily spared by waves that tried to silence me. But I cling onto the boulder despite that, and once I had regained my composure, my panicked and desperation-filled mind conquered by tiredness, I pulled myself onto the rock, feet paddling in the water. Safe and out of the water's reach, I lay on top of it, breathing in a steady rhythm. I wasn't in the water anymore, but I sank into my thoughts. Every little thing I was thinking about was transformed itself into feelings of rage. I was duped by the gang. They had planned to make me do something so reckless for their own entertainment, until the fun was over. And like any blind idiot would do, I fell into their trap._

_But like a beast, I took a broken piece of the boulder and jumped to my legs, roaring as I threw the stone with all my might as far as possible, cursing at the gang to have played me for a fool. I cried out with so much brutality that, in the end, I was left with no power to keep myself up on my feet. I dropped to the ground, understanding without denial the helplessness that the reality presented. I had one good look around me to know that I was alone out here, cast far off into the wilderness. There was nothing but forestial grounds on the riverbanks, and it spread out more than any eye could see. From where I was, there was not much I could see anyways. I could only conclude that I had drifted far away from home, since all of this was completely new to me. And I couldn't count on anyone to hear my rage or to calm me down._

_I was hoping the days couldn't get any worse, but you know the deal. Nothing ever goes the way you want it to._

_So, as you might've guessed, the weather worsened. The river rose higher, it rained harder, and the skies were cloaked by dark clouds and sometimes menaced the grounds with thunder and lightning. To be alone out there could be frightening on days like these. So to escape from this captivity, I tried several times to call out for help, but not once did anybody answer back. Those who were nearest would have to be the gang, but even if they did hear me, who said that they would care?_

_And so, for the past hours, I sat on that rock, my body quavering at the wind's chill and the rain's attack like a miserable homeless guy. It's funny and ironic, if I do say so myself. Funny, because that guy on the boulder was homeless, and ironic, because he who thought he had nothing had everything, and he knew now that he had lost it all. I was all alone out here, and I knew that I had to rely on myself on that late evening. How late it was, I could never tell. The whole day was as dull and dark as night. I had given up on calling after a while, because, let's face it, no one would want to go outside on a day like this, not even to get some fresh air. I had clutched tightly onto my knees; it was the only way to keep me warm, or so I had convinced myself. There was another way to forget the harming cold, and that would be by thinking. And like any other teenaged kid, I thought of my family. My parents, Maylee... I wondered if they were worried about me and if they were out there looking for me. But with the attitude I had towards them, I wasn't expecting any help at all._

_I would call out again for help at random moments whenever some thoughts were too burdening. Or on other occasions, I would roar out in pure rage whenever I thought of the gang. I would still hear them laughing at me and my humiliation. If the voice wouldn't suffice, I would use my hands to slam them against the ground or take any rock and throw them as far as I could, just like I had done before. I had to find a way to numb and deafen these thoughts. Desperation was clearly getting to me, twisting into limitless insanity._

_And sometime later, I couldn't stand waiting anymore. My mind and body urged me to do something about this situation. I rose up from that pitiful position and walked towards the boulder' edge. I was thinking of trying to swim over to the river's shore, but I quickly crossed that out when I thought of the experience I had in the water. There was still some of that reasoning conscience in my mind to point out that it would've never worked. There was nothing left to do._

_However, that thought had unexpectedly triggered a side-effect, nourished by desperation and madness. When I peered into the river, it had become all of a sudden so alluring instead of being a threat. The attractiveness awoke new thoughts. Suicidal thoughts, such as 'What difference it would make if I wasn't there? I'm a useless guy who dreams about becoming the world's greatest. But so far, I've messed everything up. I'm not worth anything.' _

_But the silence broke when a voice resounded in this valley. Struck by hope, I turned around and headed for the edge of the rock on the opposite side, eyes darting along the shores. No one was there, but I didn't let go of the feeling that someone was nearby. Unsure of where the call had come from, I replied back with an outcry for help. My voice wasn't as loud as all other times, and it broke when I tried increasing the volume of my yell. When my echo had ended, it was quiet again. Nothing. I realized that I had drowned myself into false hope, and that my desperation had played tricks on me. That was the last straw._

_I lowered my head and looked down into the water's surface. It almost seemed like some images of my life were playing like a filmstrip on that surface, and like the turn of a page, the images would always change whenever a wave overflowed it. The only connection it had with the other flashbacks was the smile expressed on each of my close one's face, including mine. I didn't really understand at the moment why I was seeing this, but those times were over. Paradise in all its heavenly senses was bound to disappear._

_I took a step forward into the open. I was going to end it all and let the waves pull me deep underwater. Yes, let the pressure force all that unbearable breath that kept me alive out of my lungs. And I fell. _

_I was instantly dragged underneath the waves, deeper into the river, like I had expected. So far beneath the surface, pulled in all direction… But there was a beauty that I couldn't help but admire. The bluish color, the pearl-shaped bubbles floating towards the surface, the deafened sound of rushing waves…_

_But then I heard this plunging noise. Something grabbed the back of my collar and jerked me out of the water. From this shock and that huge amount of adrenaline rush, I must have passed out for a short time. I just remember now that I had felt a weight crushing against my lungs, and that when I came to, I was coughing up all the water contained in my lungs. I was lying on my back, shivering as I began to feel the cold air eating at my flesh. I was momentarily mesmerized by the dark sky and its tears pouring down on me. One of the raindrops splashed on my eye-ball and my back jolted upright as my left hand went for stinging eye. I hissed furiously, caught in my frustration that I hadn't noticed a presence._

_'It's about time you woke up. You know, if you had waited a bit more, all of this could've been easily avoided.'_

_Once I could focus on who was standing right beside me, I don't think it's necessary to say how surprised I was. Of course, I began to wonder if both of my eyes hadn't been affected by the river's dirt. An illusion, that's what I thought it was. I rubbed my eyes harder, which only made my eye-sight blearier. No matter what options I chose to do to triumph over the unreal, the results were the same. I could still see that blue, spiky silhouette. 'Wha…? Sonic the Hedgehog?'_

_Just as the fuzziness completely faded away, I caught him flashing me a large, sparkling grin. 'In the flesh.'_

_I couldn't believe it. It wasn't possible. Here I was, talking to some fictional game character. I thought I was going insane, but I denied that thought at all cost. I knew how reasonably sane I was. That guy in front me was some prankster who wanted to get the better of me by exploiting my cherished childhood memories. And he nearly had me._

_I could hear myself growl as my hands rolled into knuckles. Yes, I was overwhelmed by anger. How dare he make me look like a childish idiot into believing what I'm seeing in a moment where I'm on the verge of desperation? How DARE he make fun of me after what I've gone through?_

_I immediately hurled myself up and threw myself at this impostor. He was a nimble one: I had never seen someone step so rapidly aside in a short moment. And as I couldn't control the push of my feet and the hands couldn't grasp onto anything, I was leaping onto the edge of the rock. I don't need to mention that I would've been back in the water if a hand hadn't pulled me by the arm and thrust me back to the ground._

_'Hey, what's the big idea?!' he yelled, casting a skeptical stare at me._

_I pulled myself back up and attempted to use violence against such mockery. Fail. I could've sworn that he always found a way to unexplainably avoid my thrown fists and disappear from my sight. That faker found himself a couple of feet to my left and stared at me with bewildered eyes. 'Hey, chill down! What's wrong with you?!'_

_'I've just had about enough of things that keep screwing up!' I bellowed, this time trying to grab my opponent. A first failed attempt never kept me down, especially when I was provoked by this masquerade. 'I don't need you to top that all off!'_

_Again, my arms failed at grabbing my opponent. I slid to the edge of the boulder, growing ever more furious. How could I not catch him?_

_'Oh, so that's the thanks I get for saving your life?'_

_I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I jumped to my feet and watched him pull an exasperated frown._

_'You saved me from nothin'!' I replied with aggressive gestures._

_'I saved you from drowning!' he snapped back, 'Twice, for that matter!' _

_This show had gone far enough already. I pulled off my leather jacket and tossed it to the ground, and brought my fists up to my shoulders. 'Okay, costume-freak. Playtime's over. Who's underneath the mask? Let me guess: Dave? No no no, I'm sure it's you, Rick. Thought you couldn't get much of a laughter when pushing me off the board, huh?! Pull off that mask already and let's get this over with!'_

_His frown had softened, but utter confusion spread throughout his face. I was getting more stressed, because every facial expression, from smirking to twitching an eye-brow, looked convincingly more realistic than anything I've ever seen for a mask. 'Costume-fre…?' he stopped, and his eyes widened as he understood what was going on. 'Oh, that again? Seriously, why is it so hard for you people to understand what you're seeing? Hello, I'm the real thing! I AM Sonic the Hedgehog!'_

_'Yeah, and my name's Arnold Schwarzenegger!'_

_'Really? Nice to meet you, Arnold.' He replied back in a more friendlier manner._

_I stared at him incredulously. I began to wonder how gullible someone like him could be. 'Hey! Are you that stupid? My name's not Arnold!'_

_'What? But you just said so!' he averred in perplexity, 'Why are you people so confusing?!'_

_'I should be asking you that! Think you're funny when you put up this clown's costume? Get a life, man.'_

_Now, this was an awkward moment. I was surprised to see his frown turning upside down, and to see him having gained a playful, poised stance. 'So, you still don't believe me? You're a lot more stubborn than the other people I've met.'_

_He stated that as if he seemed to be enjoying the situation. 'Then how would you explain this?'_

_It took me a while, but I realized he had vanished. Poof, just gone. I spun my head to all directions, trying to understand what had happened. And here comes the typical question: had I been dreaming?_

_'Over here!'_

_I turned myself to the opposite direction, towards the shore. He was leaning against a tree trunk, enjoying his siesta while I was out here on the rock._

_This is not possible. He couldn't have crossed that river so quickly! It just wasn't possible. I was a hard person to convince, after all._

_I saw him getting up, and he saluted me with a wave of his hand. 'I'd love to stick around, but if you only want to beat me up, then I guess I have no reason to stay here at all.'_

_As soon as I saw him turning his back on me, I was so outraged that I burst out. 'Where do you think you're going? Don't you dare leave me here!'_

_He turned his head slightly around. 'What's that? You're still upset? Fine, I'll see you later!'_

_I wasn't given any other choice, so I had to repress the negative thoughts. It proved to be a lot more difficult than I had expected, since it made my whole body shake. 'Wait, all right! Just help me out of this!'_

_As soon as it was said, a strong current of wind drove me to step back. He was there again, arms on top of the other, and he gazed at me with his strong, emerald eyes. 'Now do you believe me? Or do I have to run off to prove my point?'_

_'Okay, okay, I got it!' I exclaimed, frustration bursting from my throat. I composed myself after the outburst. 'I guess you're real…'_

_'You guess or are you sure?'_

_I had to take a long look at him, but I still couldn't convince myself that much, despite that performance he had made. I reached out a finger and poked at one of his quills, until I used every other finger to caress it. The soft pelage was as real as his every single blue hair standing atop his head. 'You look very real, and you act very real… So, normally, you are real.'_

_That had to be one of the dumbest phrases I had ever formed, but it was sufficient for the hedgehog, and probably efficient enough to erase my doubts._

_'Finally…' he sighed as he dropped himself to the ground. He placed his hands on top of his stretched-out, thin legs. 'Well, now that you know who I am, why don't you tell me your name?'_

_'Mike.'_

_'Short for Michael, huh? Cool. Nice to meet you.'_

_With a quick shove, he stretched his hand to me and shook my hand before I could do the action myself. It seemed a bit awkward, if not embarrassing, to shake his hand so unpredictably. And it wasn't easy to hold back all the excitement I had in me. We're talking about a child's idol, and I suppose that inner child of mine never fully faded away like I had expected. I had to look at him again. Emerald green eyes, blue, smooth fur, red and white sneakers, glove on each hand, a body three quarters of my actual size…It was him. He was no illusion. If he were, how could his shadow cast on the ground by lightning be explained? Or how could the tears of rain splash on his body and roll down his chest until they reached the floor? Or how could the little pebbles, these little remains of the large rock we were on, move whenever he shifted his legs around to make himself comfortable? And if it were a costume, how could it make all these expressions or tighten the muscles of his body? _

_Well, I hid all that excitement and made this situation look as natural as possible. It wasn't easy, though. Talking to a blue hedgehog, let alone a fictional one, was beyond natural. 'So, how'd you know I was here?' I asked, showing no sign of interest of his presence._

_He chuckled at first, and then lay on his back, using his hands as a pillow. 'Easy, really. I ran along the river, until I heard someone scream for help. Well, now that I'm here, let's get to the bottom of this. Talk.'_

_'The only help I need is to get to the shore, nothing more.' I replied back bitterly._

_'Oh really? So a suicidal person like you surely doesn't need more than getting onto the shore.' He said in a sarcastic tone._

_'I'm not suicidal!' I shouted down at him. My anger didn't seem to matter to him, since he didn't flinch. He only stared toward the river._

_'You made it look like it.'_

_I refused the idea of getting beat by someone I hardly knew, or at least his behavior. 'I was trying to get to the shore.'_

_He glanced at me incredulously. 'You're quite a bad lair. If you wanted to, you could've jumped to the other side and risked your life for that cause, but instead, you walked on the edge of the rock, staring at the water that headed downstream, and you just let yourself go. That's the behavior of a suicidal person. You can't fool me that easily.'_

_It's true that my lies were always flawed. I scoffed and looked aside. 'All right, so I tried to end my life. So what? I've got no more reasons to live.'_

_'That's what you think. You sure make a big thing out of it when your parents and your friend are worried about you.'_

_I was shortly taken aback by what he had said. But before I could answer, he carried on with his talk. 'And what's with the joining-a-gang idea?'_

_'Well, why's that so important to you?'_

_'Because I want to help. I'm the only one who can, since Maylee's not here.'_

_I was surprised to hear him mention her name. I was curious, but tried to hide it. 'How do you know her?'_

_'I actually don't.' he said indifferently, 'I passed by your house when I saw your parents talking to her. She told them that she did all the best she could, but that didn't stop you from running off.'_

_All of a sudden, I felt my stomach churn and twist. I was thinking of them, and my attitude. I was slowly realizing my actions, and guilt was slowly eating my insides. 'You've been running away, Mike, more than you should. So why don't you take a break and tell me your story.' He said._

_It wasn't a question he was asking, but an obligation. I was left with no other options than to tell him about everything if I wanted to get off this boulder. So, I walked towards the edge of the rock, and told him what had happened. I went to every possible detail, and he just lay there, listening to what I had to tell. I think it was the best way to tell a story, since I didn't like facing people in this case. I started from the fight at home till I ended up here._

_'I was nearby when I heard a gang talking about you.' Sonic told me, 'They thought you were quite the entertainer.'_

_Anger rose up in me. The gang… It all started with them. I could still hear their laughter as they mocked me. 'Well, once I'm in a gang, I'll show them not to mess with me.'_

_I was contemplating. I wanted them to suffer for they did to me, and I wanted them to remember that revenge of mine once it's been fulfilled. That is what they merited. But as I tried to formulate a plan that would result in the gang's humiliation, the voice of the hedgehog interrupted my thoughts._

_'That's something I don't understand.' Sonic said in a curious, yet confused tone, 'What's so great about being part of a gang?'_

_I had to think a while before coming up with my answer. It didn't take me too long though, because I knew most of the benefits. 'Simple. You get a lot of power. Your position's strengthened by that kind of reputation. I want in, because I want the respect that I deserve.'_

_In my seriousness, I wasn't expecting any merry mirth. But hedgehog next to me found himself laughing, his body shaking head to toe. I turned over to him, and glared. I disliked not being taken serious. 'What's so funny?'_

_'So that's what's going on? You think you can a great reputation like that?'_

_After enjoying his moments of snickering, he calmed himself down and resumed, taking a serious aspect in spite of his present smile. 'You may get all attention, admiration and respect, but that's all what people will see. It's all superficial, and that'll never be satisfying. You'll be showing an image that isn't even really you.'_

_Hearing him talk began to frustrate me, because he hadn't made his point. 'Then how will I get that respect?!' I barked ferociously, 'How in the bloody heck will people respect me?!'_

_'Hoh, definitely not like that.' He answered with a more defined seriousness in his tone, 'You have to earn it, and I don't mean by getting angry or making people fear you. If you were to deserve respect and admiration, then it would be through treating others with respect and admiration. Still, I can't believe how selfish you are.'_

_With such a straight remark, I rolled my knuckles tightly into fists. I hadn't realized how enraged I had become, and I'd almost say he was intentionally fueling my spirit with fury than appeasing it with compassion. I was barely able to hold myself back from attacking him. 'What's that supposed to mean, huh?!'_

_His eyes looked away from mine, but they displayed annoyance. 'See what I mean? You're acting like a selfish jerk. You're making this whole situation look like the end of the world when it's just a small thing. If anyone deserves respect, it wouldn't have to be you, but Maylee. She's still willing to help you, even after the way you mistreated her when you ran away.'_

_I underwent a momentary shock. In my shame, I lowered my head and stared at my feet. How could I forget and bury that memory? Was my anger more important than this friendship?_

_'You saw that?' I asked, but with a more inaudible, shameful tone._

_Sonic was very attentive. 'Of course I did. She's the one who deserves all the love and respect that you crave for, because she's loyal to the end, like any friend would be. But you bash all of your problems in her face, and make it look like it's all her fault. That's a low move, even for you.'_

_I watched as Sonic placed his leg atop his knee, staring at his shoe. 'You don't even deserve help.' He stated, and then stared into my eyes, 'But that doesn't mean that I won't help you if you're willing to do something about this mess.'_

_I would have never imagined getting a lecture from my childhood's icon. His was as honest as he could be when pointing to my faults and tough when I denied them. It rocked inside me, crumbling the conviction of being always right. I accepted the judgment given to me. _

_'Okay, I know I messed up badly.' I confessed in frustration, 'But I don't know what to do… I can't face them, after what I've done.'_

_He gave off a scoff, and chuckled. 'I can get you off this rock and bring you back to your home, but I can't deal with your problem. Although, if I were in your situation, I'd go and apologize to your parents and your friend.'_

_'Well, I could apologize to Maylee and to my Mom, but my father's out of the question. Not after the way he treated me…'_

_The hedgehog sighed as he sat up, and knocked his soles against the ground. 'Did you ever think about the reason why he got so worked up? He wasn't only angry about your tone, but also about your recklessness. He tried to knock some senses into you, literally. But before you even gave him time to explain, you ran away.'_

_I tucked my hands into my jacket-pockets, not knowing what to do with those. I was becoming more and more aware of the stupidity that I had done, all pushed by my selfishness and arrogance. 'Maybe I should have heard him out… But now, it's too late. It's all too late.'_

_There was a quietness that ensued, weighed by the thoughts that led to suicidal actions. Yeah, that could've been unconsciously one of the many reasons that would've forced me to end my life. I didn't know what else to say. I was dumbfounded._

_I heard the hedgehog let out a loud sigh. 'Well, luckily I was around to prevent you from making the big mistake of ending your life. It's never too late. Life is filled with the mistakes that you make, and you can't avoid it. You can't undo them, either. It's impossible. But you'll learn from them, for the better, hopefully. They make you grow strong, fearless and careful. So don't waste your life when you haven't even seen the full of it. Besides, you should know that family and friends are forgiving, no matter what happens.'_

_Sonic had jumped up to his feet, and massaged the back of his neck. 'So, do you still wanna stay here and end your life, or go home and do what's right?'_

_This question was obviously easy to answer, but it had given my conscience, the commander of all reasoning, a good wake-up call. I noticed then that it had stopped raining, and I looked up above to see the stars that gleamed in the velvet sky. I was invaded by a new, refreshing feeling. Hope for happiness was always around, waiting for its moment to shine through the mists of when situations looked frail and distorted. And now that I knew, my face gave away a warm smile. 'After all that I've been through this day, I'd really want to avoid a mistake that is so obvious.' I stated as lowered my head and looked at him, 'Let's go home.'_

_The hedgehog smirked when my decision was firm. He rubbed his nose, and turned his back on me. With his thumb, pointed at his back. 'C'mon, grab onto me.'_

_I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around his chest. It was awkward at first, because at that age, I wasn't really open to hugs. Well, I forced myself to think that it was my only way out._

_'Hold on tight! This'll be the ride of your life!'_

_I wasn't as prepared as I thought I would be when he said 'the ride of your life', because when he kicked those legs, he wasn't 'just' running. He became the wind itself and swayed so rapidly and swiftly across the area. I looked from the back of his shoulder, witnessing what would define his name, Sonic, or Sonic boom. It was too incredible to be realistic when everything just flashed by in a blur. The adrenaline rush made all of this look like a dream, but the wind's constant slap in my face proved that this was all as real as it got._

_And too quickly, the hedgehog halted. I was dazed, finding it hard to come back to reality, because all images that I'd seen finally reached my mind, and I can only say… Wow. I mean really, wow. I had seen so many things in a short time. I felt… so alive, and reborn into a new self._

_'Hey, we're here.'_

_When I was finally capable to move, I released my grip on him. It wasn't easy. I was under the impression that my hands were glued together. But when my senses came back together, piece by piece like a puzzle, I was sorely disappointed when I discovered that the ride was already over. I don't even think it was a minute, or even thirty seconds. But there I was, standing in front of the door of my home. I was momentarily consumed by doubts, and hesitated to go in. I almost thought of running away again. But Sonic was behind me, and patted me on the back._

_'Go on in. They're waiting for you.' He insisted with a chuckling grin._

_His little push made walked towards the door, and when I turned the doorknob and walked in, I was immediately embraced by my mother's warm arms. My old man was in the hallway, with a phone on his hand, and hung up when he saw me arriving. He had called his buddies from the police force, and they were all on the lookout for me. Least to say, I was moved. Of course, he called them off. He came to me, and gave me a good rub on my shoulder, telling me how glad he was to see me all right._

_What I also didn't expect was Maylee. She was in the living room, sitting on the couch with tissues in her hands. I thought for an instant that she was crying about what I had said to her. But when she came to me and hugged me, I was completely wrong. She had been worried about me all this time, and never mentioned the insults. Sonic's argument had hit me, and I realized how right he was._

_When Maylee had let go of me(which took a long time, mind you), I instantly apologized to everyone for my behavior over the last few months. I think my apology made my mother cry, but with tears of joy, and Maylee was smiling happily. She said how good it was to have me back._

_My dad also made a smile. A warm smile that I hadn't seen in a long time. And when everything settled down, Maylee had to leave. It was around nine o'clock, and she had to get home, so she left after giving me another hug._

_Soon after that, my mom went to bed, because, when women cry all day, they get easily tired and fall asleep. There was only me and my dad, and we used this moment to sit at the small kitchen table and have a frantic talk while sipping at our teas. _

_My old man was the first to talk, and apologized for the aggression from earlier. He confessed that he did it for my sake. He had heard evil rumors of the gang, such as vandalism and theft, and he only wanted to protect me from their harm. Yes, he was overprotective, and acted rashly. He didn't want me to get influenced by their misdeeds, and become outlaws like them who don't respect anything but themselves._

_'I did this because… I love you, my son. Like any father would. I don't want to see the greatness that you have wasted on such mindless hangouts that lead to criminal activity.'_

_I saw and felt the difficulty for him to admit this phrase, but sometimes, it was so important that any teenager would desire to hear it. And I was more than joyful when words came out of his mouth._

_That night, we really had a good talk, and I had understood my father better than ever. From that night on, it was sure that future arguments could be resolved with reasonable and calm talks._

_My father joined my mom and hit the hay soon after. I retired to my room, after having eaten a bowl of cereal to replenish myself from the little adventure I had. I lay on my bed, once again caught up in my thoughts. My life had a sudden change to it, and it looked more appealing than it was before. And I had to thank a fictional game-character for that._

_Speaking of who, I got up and walked to my window. I was hoping that the blue hedgehog would be around when I opened the window, but as I inspected the whole street, I knew he was long gone. I was missing him already, up to the point where I felt moisture in my eyes._

_I shouted out his name, thanking him for all he'd done for me. I had wished that he could've heard my call, and to make him believe that I was sincerely grateful. The only replies I got were the angry shouts from the neighborhood and my parents' room. I was disappointed that he hadn't appeared or answered, but he was a runner. Sitting around or waiting just wouldn't be him, now would it?_

_With weariness gaining on me, I shut the window and dropped myself to my bed. I was that tired that I hadn't even changed clothes. In all my honesty, Christine, I have to say that I have never longed for my bed as I did that night."_

_-_

* * *

So, you know the gig: review with nice comment or useful criticism. If not... Then I'll just ignore them. :P

Other than that, if you detect any grammatical errors, anything of the sort, I want to be informed. I've looked through this chapter, edited it so many times that I've lost count. So please tell me if I did something wrong.

See you soon, and stay tuned! And all the best! :D


	17. Testimony of a civic hero: Resolutions

Hiya everybody! It's been a while!

Sorry guys, but I don't really have time to write much here. I just wish you a happy read, and thank you for your patience! If you want to know what's been happening here and there, check out my profile.

And don't forget the reviews!

All the best, and have fun on and... elsewhere!

* * *

_Sonic the Hedgehog: the True Power of Music_

_Chapter Seventeen_

_"I went over to Maylee's the next day and once more apologized for the wrong attitude I had been having for some time, even as far to tell her that I'd make it up to her somehow. She accepted my apology without any remorse, smiling that cheerful smile of hers, and ever since, I've cared for her like a sister and treated her with respect that she merited._

_Now, I know you'll be asking this: Whatever happened to the gang?_

_Well, against my better judgment, I decided to pay them a little visit. I had to deal with them, but alone. I was strictly against the idea of anyone joining me, especially Maylee, knowing how these crooks deal with newbees. _

_I made my way towards the warehouses on the borders of the city. You better not think that this was something delusional. I wanted to prove an important point to them, and there was nothing exciting about this at all. The fact that I wanted to get to them made me both angry and anxious. They had played me for a fool, and I wasn't going to tolerate that kind of treatment. However, I was anxious about their reaction. Would they be surprised to see me, or would they just remain the way they were, snobbish and all? Or might they have a different reaction?_

_I had considered all possible thoughts, and though some appeared to be intimidating, there was no turning back now. I was determined to see this through. Even if I had chosen to bail out now, I was bound to meet up with them, sooner or later – it was only a matter of time, and I wanted to get it done and over with._

_I marched along a narrow street that deviated from the main road, and followed it until I arrived in front of a huge section of warehouses ten minutes later. Though being proud, a shiver ran down my spine. That place gave off a bad ambiance with its lurking shadows and nigh inaudible silence. It was even spookier when you were aware that someone was here, keeping a watchful eye on you, and waiting until the time was right to meet you._

_Thankfully, a strong laughter eradicated that silence. I was almost too surprised to hear it, but I was more hoping than expecting a voice to guide me to its source. It's not like I didn't know my way to get there, but I think you'd agree with me when I say that I prefer hearing something else than this stillness._

_I turned around the corner from where I saw the group of Leatherheads, sitting on crates and a couch that I hadn't noticed before. They were using pocketknives, tearing at the furniture's leather and ripping it off while laughing and talking with each other._

_Before I had time to think about this, the same guy who knocked me into the water, that rebel who had now a couple of new blue streaks amongst his purple hair, forced himself into laughter when he saw me. 'Oh, man, check it out! The runt really __**did**__ survive!' he cried in mirth, pointing at me with his lime-painted fingernail._

_The whole gang turned their heads at me, almost indifferent if it weren't for their cheap smiles. Walking boldly towards them, I glared at that punk who nearly cost me my life. 'Yeah, and I've got a bone to pick with you!'_

_The Nigerian stepped in front of me. 'Woah, cool down there, kid.'_

'_He's right. Ya don't need to get worked up over a __**little**__ accident.'_

_I recognized the voice of the Leatherhead leader, Dave, from behind me. I tried to hide my surprise, following his movement as he walked past me to join the other members._

'_Accident? Your little accident nearly killed me!' I roared._

'_It could have killed you if you didn't fight to survive.' Said Pete, still flipping his silver coin in his hand, 'And yet here you are, standing before us and having completed the challenge.'_

_I was never as confused as I was at that moment. The words slipped out of my mouth. 'I don't get it…'_

_Dave laughed. 'Ya ain't too bright, Mike. Dontcha see? Ya gotta look at this whole accident the other way. The fact that you'd dare the challenge, that you'd fall in the water, that you'd survive it and come back here __**was**__ the test.'_

_I was entirely shocked and enraged. 'What?'_

'_Face the tiger, strip his skin and tie it proudly onto our heads.' Sherah uttered, 'That's the Leatherhead motto.' _

'_We ain't a bunch of cool-looking and cool-actin' people. We're made of sterner stuff. We're survivors.' Said Joe, tightening the band of spikes around his wrist, as if his collar was more important to focus on than me._

'_Ya see?' Dave continued, 'We've faced similar things just like ya, bested all obstacles. Ya didn't need only courage or physical strength, but sheer will-power as well. Ya proved ya had all that stuff in ya, and it wouldn't be fair rejectin' ya.'_

_And stunningly, he held out his hand. 'Welcome to the club.'_

_It was hardly believable. Were they really serious? It seemed so, because, compared to other times, Dave's face wore a different expression, one that I hadn't seen yet. I thought it appeared to be pride, but it was also that of honesty._

_There was just too much to digest, and a lot to think about. To imagine that after all I had gone through, they were ready to give me the title that I had come here for in the first place. I was going to be a Leatherhead!_

_I held out my hand, but didn't shake it. Instead, I dropped something in his hand that I had been holding onto. The red ribbon._

_Dave looked down at his hand and back up at me in confusion, hinted with a touch of fury. 'So, is that what ya doin'? Rejectin' a generous offer?'_

'_Generous is way overrated.' I told him, 'I really wasn't expecting this generous offer. You got me there. You've got at least the decency to propose me a membership after what I had to go through. But I'm not stupid enough to join a group who just played with my life.'_

'_People play with other people's life, kid.' The Nigerian said, 'That's how it always has been.'_

'_You can take your philosophy and shove it!' I snapped back at him, but I regained quickly my calm, 'On the other hand, I have to thank you. You made learn something, and without your test, I wouldn't have realized it. People like you are bad news, and I don't need to prove anything to know I'm great the way I am.'_

_Joe pounced up from the couch, throwing his wristband that he tried to tighten before my feet. He glared at me in-between his long strands of hair that covered his face, a rage visible in his azure eyes. 'You wanna know something?' he said in a grave, edgy voice, 'There are only two greatnesses that are respected in this world: strength and survival. Without 'em, you'll be treated as dirt, non-stop used and abused and you won't get anywhere. It's a sad truth, but we make of it what we can. There's nothing else that's respected, nothing I tell ya, and you know it.'_

_This was the first time I saw Joe, a guy who had probably more bones than flesh, looked anything but fragile and gave off an image of a furious, craving black wolf. I should have been intimidated, if I was not already. But I couldn't agree with his argument, so I summoned all the courage within me and struck back. 'That's where you're wrong, Joe. Not too long ago, I looked at life the same way you did. That's why I wanted to join the gang, to get that greatness and to make everyone see that I had it in me. But a friend of mine taught me that forcing others to respect you means nothing. In fact, respecting others is what makes you great. Even greater than this gang.'_

_Laughter erupted from the mouths of the gang members after letting that statement sink into their heads, but none of them was as intense as Ricky's. 'Woah, that's just priceless!' he declared, 'But I got a little question for ya, Mike: think you can back up that little theory of yours?'_

_It was when that laughter turned into whispered chuckles that I noticed how dangerous the situation got. Everyone had stood up, and I gulped when I heard someone crack their knuckles. They all began to approach me in slow, small steps. And again, I tried to remain calm. Showing any signs of fear could affect my pride for one thing, but could also provoke them into attacking. I wasn't scared of fights, quite on the contrary, a fight against one of them would be one of the main reasons I had gone to the gang's den. But I knew how they were; they take on any obstacle together as a pack, and me dealing with everyone at the same time would definitely spell defeat for me. I did, after all, come here to show that I'm a winner without them, not a loser._

'_Like I said before, I don't need to prove anything to you, and I don't care what you think. I nearly lost what really mattered to me. Friends and family, something that you guys don't have. Yeah, respect and power, my eye. They don't matter at all if you end up being alone, and I'd gladly give them up anytime if it meant to have loyal friends who accept me for the way I am.'_

_I turned around and pushed Dave out of my way. But another obstacle quickly ran before me, blocking my leave. He smirked at me with that snobbish grin, standing there with folded arms._

'_Out of the way, Rick.' I demanded._

'_Or what? Ya gonna call that family of yours?' he sneered, 'Or why dontcha make me.'_

'_Dave, call him off.' I commanded._

_I should've known better than to hope he'd listen, but instead, the leader just chuckled. 'If there's one thing I'm going to do, it's following his idea. That's how we are. We think alike. And I say that when I propose a membership to someone, then it's gotta be either accepted or the guy's gotta be dealt with.' And I knew that it was him who had cracked his knuckles before, since he did the same thing in the same way again. 'Ya just made the big mistake.'_

_Yeah, he wasn't kidding. I was foolish enough to think that things could be so easily solved, and I realized how dangerous this situation had gotten, especially now that every member was equipped with metal bars, baseball bats, a cane(yeah, the one in the Tux had one), or just tightening their fists. But I noticed that everyone except one was present._

'_Look, fellas, we got ourselves a snoop!'_

'_Ow! Let go, that hurts!'_

_In shock, I pivoted my whole body around when I heard that familiar voice shrieking out, and I froze in place when I caught a glimpse of Maylee being held by the Nigerian's arm around her neck. But things went too fast, and got too quickly out of hand, and I couldn't even cry her name when Dave's fist connected to my right jaw._

_Upon the hit, Maylee's sobbing cry resonated in my mind, and I constantly kept fading in and out of reality. I staggered to the left, trying to uphold my stance, but each arm was caught by a gang member. I tried pulling my arms to me, or to rip myself from their grip, but they forced me to their leader, who now wore an angered frown on his face._

'_You're nuthin' but an ungrateful brat.' He snarled quietly, as if he was restraining his fury, 'Ya had yer chance to join the Leatherheads. Now, to make up for that letdown, me an' my boys are gunna have fun.'_

_I couldn't think about myself that moment. Sure, my jaw was aching, but I had to put that pain aside. 'Okay, go ahead an' beat me up all ya want, just let the girl go! She's got nothing to do-'_

_I was silenced by another hard blow in the stomach. It was moments later that I succumbed, still held by the Leatherhead members' strangled grasp, coughing. I could feel the aching pain beyond that flesh of mine, distorting and twisting my interior organs. In my suffocating, pitiful choke, I tried looking up, only to see the butt of Dave's fist brought down on my face. The wranglers who held me released me immediately upon the strong impact, and I crumbled to the ground, like any naïve fool would, overwhelmed by unstoppable spasms from my anguish. I wasn't given a chance to get up, since the soles of Dave's robust military boot came down on the side of my face, crushing my head against the ground. I gave my all to get up again, I really did. I couldn't be in this shape in front of Maylee, but she saw and heard everything. My swollen face, my choked groans, and then the assault of kicks from the gang when I was still lying on the ground, as expected from those low-life scums, who cursed at me, spat at me like trash. God… I thought I had become stronger, but in the end, I was too much of an overconfident school kid, dealing with dangerous thugs. And I dragged Maylee into that mess._

_Her scream reached my ears once more. I didn't want to imagine the horror she felt for the violent scenery before her eyes. It was a torment. I had sworn myself to protect her… And I couldn't even help her get away from here, let alone move. I would've preferred losing her friendship than involving her in this; being with me had only put her in a far greater danger than it was ever possible._

_The boys' attack suddenly ceased, and the leader's boot was shoved aside. My raspy breath was the only sound in this death-like quietness, causing all other LH members to laugh at my pitiful state._

_Dave's hand came down to the back of my neck, and he pulled me up, forcing me onto my knees while keeping an eye-level to mine. His eyes were narrowed in boredom and annoyance, and he sighed to himself as he shook his head. Then he stared me straight in the eyes. _

'_You're just all-talk.' He grunted, 'I was expectin' a lil' fight from ya, with all that bravado of yours, but that whole thing was nuthin' but a sham. Or the fact that you'd survive could've been just dumb luck. I can't tell, 'cause the kid that came up to me yesterday and the one here are two different people. I dunno what that friend of yours did to ya, but he made ya all soft. Huh, I guess there is a bright side to all of this: if ya hadn't refused my offer, I would've let in a weak, pathetic kid in the gang.'_

'_Maylee… Let her go…' I muffled through gritted teeth, unsure if I was trying to scare him or flinching at the spreading pain on my bruised face. I groaned bitterly when Dave squeezed harder at the back of my neck, and grabbed his shirt as what seemed to be an effortless, last resort. I had my opportunity to hit him straight in the face. I had the strength. But I couldn't fight back._

'_So, that's her name, huh? Seems like ya got a lil' soft spot for our damsel in distress.' Dave smirked, 'Ain't that cute.'_

_The Tuxedo-clad walked up next to the leader. 'What should we do wit' her, boss?'_

'_Let her stay. I want her to see how I take care of people who mess with us. That'll give her an idea of what she would become if she were ever to brag out on us.'_

'_Ya hear that, girl?' Maylee's captor whispered, 'You talk, you'll end up like him. Now be nice.'_

_Maylee attempted a run, but released a loud shriek in result of her captor's scrambling grip._

_I was getting desperate and angry. I wanted to call out her name, and to tell them to lay their hands off her, but I never got that chance. I groaned as a powerful knee-kick shot right up into my stomach, and I crumbled to my knees, coughing, gasping._

_I focused hard on my breathing, trying to repress all the dizziness that could have taken over me. I wasn't allowed to pass out. Yet my whole body trembled._

_All of a sudden, a strong blast of wind tampered the unfair brawl. It blew with such force, unbalancing several people, and when I looked up to see the captor, I smiled and eventually chuckled._

'_The girl's gone!' the Nigerian cried, awestruck._

'_Whadaya mean she's gone?'_

_It was exactly like Sherah said. Maylee had disappeared in a split second along with that strong gust. And in a time like this, I believed that opportunities were meant to be. With a force I've never experienced that pulsed through my veins, I rose up to my knees and concentrated all my strength into my fist and connected it with Dave's face._

_The impact caught him completely off-guard, and he stumbled back to his little mates. One was there to catch him around his shoulders, but he was immediately rejected with a rough push from the leader. Dave eyed at me with such raging hatred._

'_Huh, you finally get what you deserve…' I said, panting from my hit, 'The only reason why I didn't attack wasn't because I was afraid of your meaningless punches. It was because you were holding Maylee captive. I couldn't risk her safety for my own selfish revenge, but now that she's safe, I'm free to take you on.'_

_The leader removed the trace of blood that poured from the corner of his mouth, and as he looked at it on his hand, he balled his fist and smirked at me. 'Not bad, kid. You got me there, but you only got lucky.' _

_The rest of the gang assembled to his side, and he was confident enough to offer a smug grin. 'If ya take on one of us, you gotta deal with everyone else.' Sherah avowed, standing right next to the leader._

_What could've been a fight between Dave and me was nothing more but a petty wish, because the deeper I was involved in this situation, the stickier it got. I couldn't have hoped to get a better turn._

'_Now that hardly seems fair.' I said, trying my best to stand still, 'I'm hardly in good shape to fight all of you.'_

'_Well, that's too bad.' Rick derided, 'Life ain't fair. Deal with it.'_

_I strengthened my position, pulling my fists up to me. 'Fine. Come on, then.'_

_It wasn't a command, but a dare, and for them, it all seemed like a game they were about to play and win. They paced to me, eager to do with me as they please. I told myself I could do this, convinced myself to have it under control. But as hard as I tried, I knew I was lying to myself. I barely kept still as my body quaked in ache, and my body would kip on each side. That weakened I was, and the tuxedo-wearer, who was strangely more moderate than aggressive like his teammates were, shook his head. 'Look, don't do this to yourself. You've got no chance to win.'_

'_If that's the case, then I'll make sure you guys'll remember this.'_

_Yes, that was the sad truth. That night, I was beat up unfairly and was brought to the hospital when the police discovered me._

_I'm just playing witcha. Here's how it went._

_I couldn't do anything else but stand still, waiting quite impatiently for them to leap up at me. It felt like my feet had roots that went so deep underground, I couldn't budge. I didn't want to, anyways. I was convicted for defying their laws, and the price was being beaten into a pulp. But if that's the price to pay in exchange for a few punches here and there, then it might as well be worth it._

_They circled me, to make sure I wasn't going to run off. 'Are you guys kidding? I'm not going anywhere… Not after what Maylee had to go through because of you.'_

'_Boy oh boy, you can't shut it when it's about her.' Dave said, 'You've really changed since last time. Tell me your little secret before you go down.'_

_But the reply never came. What happened instead was Ricky skidding over to the leader's side and tapping on his shoulder. 'What?' Dave asked furiously._

'_Boss, do you hear that?'_

_It was then all of us paid closer attention to a sound that we didn't take notice of before. It had this buzz-saw sound, and ground thundered along with it. We felt the vibrations that rapidly turned into minor quakes, and as we tried to pinpoint the origin as the sound increased, one of Dave's men was first to spot behind me an odd activity in the distance._

_Indeed, it was odd to see a blue, ball-shaped object heading towards us, tearing through the ground with spikes in the process. It left a thick dust-trail behind it, and approached even faster when we became aware of its presence. Dave and his men, standing there agape, moved away as they realized the 'weird thing' was after them, so they broke the circle and backed far away from me. There was a frightening force at play, but I didn't fear it, because I knew the one behind the momentary disguise. So I waited till the saw-like ball came to me, and at first, it turned around me in circles, and I saw how the dirt and little debris shot up into the air and out of the sharp-toothed ball's way. The boys thought it was after me – one of them even said it was going to eat me – that's how frightening this buzz-saw ball was. But they understood how wrong they were when the ball revealed its true form as it stopped in front of me._

'_Mike, you all right?'_

_Recognizing the voice, I looked up. 'I knew you were behind this, Sonic. What are you doing here?'_

'_Helping you out. How're you doing?' he asked again._

'_Huh, I've had better days…' I replied back, clenching onto my sore stomach, 'How's Maylee?'_

'_She's had her moment of shock, but she'll be fine.' He answered casually, 'I brought her to the hospital to get her treated. She rebelled at first, thinking it was a bad idea leaving you back here alone against those thugs. Good thing we think alike.'_

_I breathed out the remaining air I had held back, relieved to hear the news. I sure was glad as heck that she was safe and sound, and that Sonic had come to my aid. Nevertheless, I was too preoccupied with that desire of mine to accept any further help from him. 'Thanks for the help, buddy.' I said, looking over at the gang absentmindedly, 'But I gotta handle these guys on my own.'_

'_What…?'_

'_Don't get the wrong idea; I'm really grateful for what you've done so far for me. But these guys threatened Maylee, and I'm not gonna let that go.'_

_The hedgehog scoffed. 'Mike, be reasonable: look at yourself and look at them. You're too worn out to handle all of them.'_

'_I don't plan on handling all of them.' I argued, glaring at the leader, 'I've got only one person in mind. The others, I don't care. I want to face off Dave, the leader of the Leatherheads. I __**need**__ to. It's something I must do.'_

_I laid my eyes once again at the hedgehog, and caught him facing me with that sly grin of his, preferring to lean forward and keeping his hands on his hips than kneeling down. 'And you need someone to make sure the others don't get involved? I see what you want.'_

_With a swift move, the hedgehog pivoted around and strafed his nose. 'Well, looks like Mikey wants to fight with you, Dave. Alone. Either this, or you and your partners are gonna deal with me. The choice is up to you.'_

_They were all still hesitant to give a reply. It wasn't surprising to me. They were as thrown off as I was when I first saw a talking, blue hedgehog. Joe, however, laughed in response. It felt forced, as if he was nervous. 'Deal with you? And you're supposed to be…?'_

'_I'm Mike's friend, Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog.'_

_There was a minor, confused silence before the first reaction came. 'Hey, hey hey! I know that dude! He's that game character from the Sega console!' the punker Rick laughed._

_But the hedgehog only chuckled at his response. 'You're talking about the one from the Sega console.' he said, 'Ya almost got it right. But that's not me.'_

_I was confused that moment. Back at our time, we knew Sonic as the iconic Sega hero on the Sega Genesis. Who else could he have been? None of us understood what he meant._

'_So, you guys agree on this?'_

'_Didn't ya get the memo, ya lil' twit?' Sherah shouted, 'We've already said it before: you mess with-'_

'_Hold it. I've had a change of mind.'_

_Dave pulled the black guy back by the shoulder and stepped up. 'But boss…'_

'_This is actually gettin' interesting…' he said, 'You must be that infamous friend of Mike.'_

'_Oh man, this gets better every minute. To think that Mike does hang out with crazy costume-freaks.' Was Rick's further attempt of ridiculing me._

'_Seems like you guys have a hard time believing what you're seeing before you.' Sonic confirmed, 'But I guess it takes its time.'_

_The leader rolled his shoulders back a couple of times, and jiggled with his head to get it as loose as possible. 'Real or not, that don't matter. We've got a fight goin' on, and I prefer starting it as soon as possible than wasting time on boring talks.'_

_Sonic glanced back at me. 'Are you really sure about this?'_

'_I am. These guys got a lot to learn about me. But for what it's worth, Sonic, you're a great friend.'_

_The hedgehog offered a proud, playful grin, and stepped aside for me so that I could head for the battleground. I couldn't be any happier than I was at the moment. I had feared that Sonic would stop me, and deal with the trouble himself. He is a really trustworthy friend._

_But I'll be honest with you. It's true, I've had some doubts of the outcome of the battle, especially in the shape I was in. But there was a deep force that pounded in my chest, and that practically drove me into taking further steps towards Dave. On his side, the leader walked with a cocky ease, titling his head to every side to get a good crack. He thrust his arms forward and bared his teeth into a creasing grin. His left cheek was swelled into a light-purple bruise, but that didn't seem to bother him. He was rather looking forward to this battle._

'_Y'know, since you asked for it, I'm gonna make sure it'll be a long, painful match for you.' Dave snickered, 'You might have the guts to entertain me.'_

'_Or to bring you down.'_

_Our eyes remained connected in an intensive spark of rivalry, and we walked around in circles, awaiting a great motivation of fighting to flood into us. Dave's eyes flared with anticipation, envy, and as he scrutinized my shape, he taunted me. He was enjoying it. I, on the other hand, found nothing enjoyable about this. Before, I was looking forward to it, now was I wishing to avoid at all cost. But it had to be done._

_I wasn't calm, but I was serious about this fight. I was limping my legs as I took sidesteps, and things got more uncomfortable as my bruises prickled like ants crawling around. I had to stay focused. I had to ignore my well-being, and concentrate harder. And finally, I grasped onto my determination and sprinted to my opponent._

_And so, the battle began. Fearsome fists were thrown at one another, kicks were exchanged. Each got his own beating, each displayed the strength he got, but I've never thought that fighting was as tough as this. Avoiding hits could have been easier if I weren't in such a bad shape. Hitting became as tiring as supporting the hits. Every harvested energy was slowed drained, bashed cheeks blushed into purple, and limbs were more of a burden to drag than an aid. Fatigue hit at us, and our focus was beginning to sever so badly that we began missing the thrown hits._

'_You… don't fight so badly… for a kid…' Dave panted, smirking with an unstable stare._

_Things were turning all around me. What I visualized was not blurry, but highly embossed, small details. The eyes of the opponent were either hardly distinguishable, or were fused into one blurry color, just like that normally multiple spotted military shirt blended into a kaki-color._

'_You've got some nice moves for an snobbish person.' I wheezed._

_The last comment set him off. He came running at me, his speed matching up with that of a provoked bull. I was on the brink of sinking to my knees. I was too badly hurt to carry on the fight, but I knew this was my moment. I sucked in a huge amount of air, stood my ground, and waited with a clenched fist. When he was close enough, I launched my balled hand._

_The clash of two opposing forces drew gasps from the bystanders. We stood in front of each other, pressing his own knuckles against his opponent's cheeks, glaring at each other with fierce stares that displayed the strength of our own will. The effect of the punch slowly seeped into my flesh, and rushed sooner than I had expected into my head, detonating a powerful of headache. I've had my moment, but I had to recognize my limit. I was the first to fall. Only thing I'd consider lucky was that I blacked out before I could feel any hard hits when my body collapsed to the ground. But I do recall seeing a blurry background of grey sky, and that blue blur set in the middle of my view. Yes, I could see those emerald eyes that sparked up out of concern._

'_I gotcha, buddy.'_

_And I faded away."_

* * *

So, enjoyable? Too much? Criticism, please, no flames! And no, there is still one part left to go on this testimony. I think it's pretty important, since it will affect the story.

So, stay tuned for Sonic the Hedgehog! See ya!


	18. Testimony of a civic hero: Recovery

Hey there everybody! Hope you guys are okay!

FINALLY! It took me a real long time, but THIS is the final part of the Mike's testimony. You guys are gonna maybe say that it's been quite the filler, but it IS supposed to play a major role in the story. I am hoping people will see that soon enough.

Quite honestly, I never felt really satisfied at what I was writing, because I had to always go over and over this story, just to make sure that I've written things that way I want them to be. Problem is: I don't bloody know what I really want! XD

Anyway, I'm not gonna prevent you guys from reading; go ahead and enjoy the final chapter!

* * *

_Sonic the Hedgehog: the True Power of Music_

_Chapter Eighteen_

"_Of all the times, I had never seen such bliss. I was expecting darkness to gulp me into oblivion, but I was instead welcomed by this warm, soothing light. I had no idea where I was, but there was something telling me that I've known this place all my life, yet it was I couldn't define what it was. There was this emotion lingering in the air, unasked for, yet treasured and undeniably longed for. Despite finding myself here, surrounded by nothing more than plain whiteness, this presence of purity gave me a reason to smile. And as moments passed on, I stood there, seeing all of a sudden a minuscule spot that grew into a form. A dull, grey spot, I tell ya, but that nourished from its pure surrounding to become more colorful and alive. It had transformed itself into an area, with a glinting, green lawn and a swing-set in the middle of the terrain. A young kid was swinging there, laughing in the most overwhelming joy, screaming as his father kept pushing his son in the seat with immense pride and happiness. You could feel this great bond between the two people, this love that is offered and appreciated. It reached so deep into your heart and gave it a reason to pound hard, claiming that it is alive!_

_And as I placed my hand on my heart, feeling that tremendous beat, I recognized the boy. I knew the father. This wasn't a place; it was the memory of my youth, my childhood, way back when I enjoyed being with my father. _

_It was unfortunate how much had changed since then. Throughout the years, I've had so many fights with my father that I couldn't remember the notion of love. I just couldn't feel it anymore. He didn't give me this feeling of being wanted. And as I felt like undeserved by him, I distanced myself from parents, and eventually the only conversation we had would result in conflict._

_While I pondered, glancing absent-mindedly with at the two people enjoying before me, I felt deep inside me anger. No, wait, not anger. Envy. Yes, I wanted this whole thing again. How could I revive the past when our relationship isn't working out? Sure, we had a good talk back when Sonic brought me home, but somehow, it wasn't as joyful as it was in my memories._

_All of a sudden, I heard voices sounding off in the area. It took some time, but I recognized those voices to be the conversation I had with the hedgehog on the boulder at the river:_

'_How in the bloody heck will people respect me?'_

'_Hoh, definitely not like that. You have to earn it, and I don't mean by getting angry or making people fear you. If you were to deserve respect and admiration, then it would be through treating others with respect and admiration.'_

_Give and take… Yeah, that was it. That's what this was all about. Sonic left a message behind to correct more than one apparent mistake, and I came to understand it. Just like respect, love works in the same way. How can I feel love if all I ever do is back away from my relatives and get upset instead? And how can I expect to feel love if I never give any in return? By showing his joy and appreciation, my younger self laughing there brought forth the love my father wanted, and it motivated him into returning the love by pushing the swing. Together, they had fun; that is how love works in this kind of relationship._

_By watching the memory take place before my very eyes, I could grasp the meaning of this vision, and it was time for me to take action. I had to make amends for the lousy job I've done so far in my relationships; to my parents and to Maylee._

_And as that revelation dawned upon me, the whole scenery was sucked into a miniscule hole, pulling everything into it until it finally imploded on itself to let whiteness reclaim the whole space once again. When that image disappeared before me, I sensed regret singeing from my heart, and it rose up to my head, emitting now a headache that grew little by little powerful. And at the same time, this caused a sort of graininess to my vision that radically inverted the color of my surroundings. Before I had time to react, darkness was around me._

_It's strange… Of all times, I never thought I would be as frightened as a little child was. I didn't want to stay here. I was immobile, but somehow, I was searching. I can't explain, really; it's like I was in a deep pit, and the only way to find what I was looking for was to look up. And when I looked up, there was a very small, white dot and something indistinguishable in its center. In other words, to find what I was looking for meant I had to focus as hard as I could, and then determine what was in the spot's center. I couldn't tell how long it took me, but when I thought I knew what it was, that spot expanded itself, pouring out the whiteness it contained and seized this whole space once more. But there was something different; it was another type of background, and there was an image fading in. It wasn't a memory._

'_Hey, he's coming around!' _

_Amongst the brightness, there were these fuzzy, gray-blackish figures. My mind took its time to adjust to the whole new image of reality, but as things progressed into clearness, I saw the heads of my father and mother that peered down at me. My mother's face was soaked with tears from her bristling eyes, droplets tucking into the creases of her saddened frown. My father, stern yet concerned, slightly dropped his jaw as his thick brows heightened into a curve._

'_Son, can you hear me? Talk to me, my boy.'_

_His voice reached my ears, but my response was still slow. My throat was so dry that I thought I couldn't speak._

'_A bit drowsy, but fine.' I forced myself to say it, but it came out as a dry, airy wheeze._

_My mom reached her hand out to caress my hair, finally to draw out a smile from her face. 'Oh, Michael, you had us worried.'_

'_Don't I always?' I chuckled, pushing my arms against the bed so I could sit up and lean my back against the bed's wall. It occurred to me instantly that I was wrapped with bandages. Not a huge amount, though. There were some around my stomach, my legs, my hands, my arms… Okay, okay, I had practically bandages everywhere, big deal. But they were very thin layers, so I suppose it wasn't all too bad. What made it all annoying was that cold, unbearable stinging cream that was rubbed onto my bruises and shielded by these tissues._

'_Son, what were you thinking?' And there began my father's scolding. He was usually loud when trying to prove his point, but I could see how much he had to restrain himself for the housed, ill patients. 'Don't you know how dangerous it is to hang out at the warehouses with those people around there?'_

'_I had to go there, Dad. I needed to set things straight, and tell them that I don't need them. But… I hadn't thought it completely through. I didn't think that Maylee or I could have ended in a worse state than now.'_

'_But look at you.' My mother added, 'I can't tell what can be worse than that.'_

'_At least we don't have to worry about those hoodlums anymore.' he said, 'Your friend was kind enough to have them all tied up before he brought you here to the hospital.'_

_I etched a smile past all the bruises on my face. 'You mean Sonic? Yeah, he's an incredible guy, isn't he?'_

'_He's a very polite person.' Mom stated, 'Always so helpful. Just before, he went to get me a cup of coffee since I asked for one.'_

'_Yes, a fine fellow. An honest, truthful friend…'_

_My father stated his opinion with an absent stare. It was peculiar at the moment to try and understand what he was thinking. But he walked away from the bed and took his auburn trench coat from a close coat hanger. He swirled the coat around his back and slid his arms in the coat's arms one after the other._

'_Off to work?' Mom asked._

'_Yeah.' My father said, without turning around. He was too occupied putting on his black gloves. 'These youngsters are waiting for me. They need some questioning before getting to meet the judge.'_

_The commissioner walked steadily to the door, adjusting his coat in the process. He grabbed the door-handle and pulled it open._

'_You were rash, Michael, but I'm very surprised. I don't know anybody who would have the guts to take all that beating so that nothing could happen to their close friend, or that they would even keep on fighting to settle things between men in an already weakened state. But knowing that person is my own blood, my son…'_

_My father turned around, and gave me one of those flashiest grins that was neglected throughout all these years. _

'_You make me proud, Michael. Get well.'_

_And he closed the door gently, leaving both me and my mother silenced by his words. Well, mostly me, since my mother was first to break the silence._

'_It took him some time.' Mom said, 'But you know your father. Never good at finding words to express his thoughts. Truth is, your friend Sonic told us what happened. He explained how both of you met, and how you found your way back to who you originally were: a caring person who wouldn't let his pride get in the way of what they believed was right. But as the teenage time came, you grew… apart from us. There so many conflicts that it was difficult to solve all of them. Maylee noticed the change too. She was as worried as we were, and like us, could never get a chance to have a proper talk with you. There was a barrier around that we couldn't muster. And all it took was a blue hedgehog to find yourself again.'_

_My mom leaned over to me and kissed my forehead. Her glistening tears had dried up, but new ones overflowed the ridge of her eyes. 'It's great to have you back, Michael. You have made us both proud. It wasn't easy, but all that matters is that you're back with us.'_

_At the moment, I was utterly dumbfounded and mostly overwhelmed of how things had turned out. From making my father proud to actually being able to talk quietly to my mother made me realize at what point I had nearly lost myself. I couldn't find the words to give a response. Well, I guess the apple didn't always fall that far from the tree._

_My mother then stood straight and swept the tears from her eyes. 'I think Maylee deserves to have a little chat with you, don't you think?'_

_Though I was perpetually blocked, I still convinced myself to smile. 'Y-Yeah, sure.'_

_She offered a smile as well and took off, shutting the door as she left me alone in this room. My eyes swept the odd white place; on my night table stood a vase with a bouquet of various flowers that seemed to have been picked from a field, since long grasses served as an extra decoration. One bed was on each side of mine, but both were unused and their sheets were carefully well-folded. Chairs were placed in front of the white wall that could have used some pictures if not to cover the blandness of this room. I stared at the window to my left. Egg-colored curtains covered most of the transparent surface, but one small inch allowed a whole stripe of uncovered window to flood this room with particles of light. It was a wonderful, sunny day that filled my heart with a happiness that I've longed to feel._

'_So, you're awake.'_

_I took my time to tilt my head to the visitor. I shouldn't have acted surprised, since I was expecting her, but I couldn't help it. Her steps were deadly silent, and I didn't even hear the door creak._

'_Maylee, I didn't hear you come in.' I uttered._

'_I was told to be quiet, but I didn't really think it would surprise you.' She explained as she walked towards me._

_On her way, she picked up one of those chairs against the wall and placed it on my right side. She took a seat._

'_How're you feeling?' I asked first._

_She promptly bounced her head up at me. 'How __**I**__ am feeling? I should be the one asking how __**you**__ are feeling! I mean, you're such an idiot! What the heck were you thinking?'_

_Her outburst had been so unexpected that I was caught off-guard. I had never seen her get so enraged. But then I saw the tears that formed in her eyes, and that rolled down her cheeks._

'_Why didn't you defend yourself?' she sobbed as she lowered her gaze, 'I had to helplessly watch you get beat up. Why didn't you fight back?'_

'_Maylee, I didn't know what would've happened to you if I did.'_

'_I don't care what would have happened to me!' she shouted back, 'You got seriously hurt… I'm not supposed to prevent you from fighting!'_

_I watched her cover her face with her hands, choking her sobs as tears rippled along her arm. She trembled quietly, but it was enough to tell me how frightened she had been. It was the first time I saw her like this, and it was overwhelmingly agonizing. _

'_Maylee… Throughout the years, no one stuck onto me like you did. That's either stupid, or the most faithful act a friend has to offer, and I know that you're way too smart to be stupid. The thing is, I care about you, more than ever, and if I was going to get hurt protecting you, then it might as well be worth it. Can you forgive me for neglecting you all this time?'_

_She covered her eyes with her left arm. 'I forgive all my friends, you stupid oaf.'_

_I chuckled and grasped at her free hand. 'Thanks Maylee. The one thing I really regret is that I didn't win the fight against Dave.'_

'_Sheesh, aren't you gonna let that go?'_

_After feeling a cool breeze enter the room, we both looked in front of the bed to find the hedgehog standing there. He had his one arm placed on the rail of the bed and the other under his chin, supporting his head. That smug grin seemed to have never left his face._

'_You sure know how to make an entry in the most unpredictable moments, don't you, Sonic?' I remarked, returning the grin._

'_Well, I love surprising everybody.' He explained, pulling off a sheepish grin until it returned to an eased smile, 'Anyway, I had to drop by to see how you were doing, Mike, and I don't like what I'm hearing from you. I was tough on you already, trying to make things clear about the way you've been lately, and you've learned your lesson. But now I think you're just being too hard on yourself. It's never been about winning the fight.'_

_I stared at him with a perplexed expression, watching him lean further over the rail while he crossed his legs. 'I don't see where you're getting at…'_

'_Think about it for a moment, Mike. You were too injured to hopefully win against Dave, and yet you were determined to measure yourself with him. The outcome was long decided before the fight began, but you took everyone by surprise when you persevered. You fought with all your might till the end, weakened Dave of all his resources, and all that not for yourself but for Maylee. Tell me, is it better to win a fight for yourself, to prove that you're strong enough to get respected, or to lose, but knowing that you went over the limit, that you've far surpassed any expectations, all that brawl put to risk for the sake of a friend?'_

_I was surprised by his blunt, but logical statement. I had thought it over, and it did make sense that I couldn't have won, even though I had put all my bets on it. But it wasn't such a great loss. I actually got more than I ever hoped of winning._

'_The only thing that kept you fighting was the powerhouse you drew from your will. ' Sonic added, 'If you were in greater shape, I'm sure you would've won the battle. It didn't too take long for Dave to collapse after you did.'_

'_Wow, I really did have him good…' I noted with surprise._

_The hedgehog smiled playfully. 'Well, now that I'm done making my point, I'll be on my way again.'_

'_Already?' Maylee asked, disappointment painting her face._

'_Speed's my game, girl.' Sonic said, 'It's been fun around here, but a hedgehog's got a whole world to discover.'_

_I knew Maylee was going to say something to make him stay longer, but I intervened. 'Sonic's right. Who's gonna run around the world if not him?'_

_He looked at me with amused and astonished eyes. 'You're speaking my language. Now that's new.'_

_I scoffed at his answer. 'Your language isn't that hard to understand.'_

_The hedgehog laughed, and walked alongside the bed until he stood right beside me. He stretched out his hand to me, and I gratefully took it and shook it. Our hands folded into fist-like shake, one that brothers would give before a long goodbye, and we looked at each other with confident and strong eyes._

'_You take care, Mike.'_

'_You too, buddy. And thanks for the help.'_

_The blue hedgehog flashed a grin before he turned to Maylee and gave her a warm hug. 'Whenever you're around the corner, be sure to visit us, all right?'_

'_I will.' He replied, patting on her back, 'And I'm counting on you to make sure that Mike doesn't make any trouble anymore.'_

'_Knowing him, I can't guarantee that.' She giggled, although her voice broke a short time after and I could see more tears flowing down her cheeks._

_The hedgehog broke up the hug, noticing the tears as well. 'Hey, Maylee, don't be sad. This isn't goodbye. You'll see me around soon enough, I promise you that.'_

_She nodded and returned a gentle smile. The hedgehog, with on last grin and a proud thumbs-up, turned his head to me. 'Get well, Mike, and I'll see you two soon!'_

_And he blew off like a rocket out of the room through the door, and we had our laughs when we heard screams and shouts of people who wondered where that powerful wind had come from. And unlike anybody else in a hospital, he didn't know how to keep quiet._

_A couple of days passed when I left the hospital with Maylee and my parents. The incident of me being involved in a gang fight had become quite the story in town, since it was published in newspapers and all. My father told me that those boys were sentenced to civil duty, such as sweeping the roads, and helping out with many other things. Surprisingly, I had come across them on the street, and when I thought they were going to confront me and beat me up, they actually apologized to me. I didn't expect that at all. I was told by one of them that they had talked with Sonic when I was unconscious. That alone made me understand what happened. Sonic's power to change people appeared to be more supernatural than I had thought. I know you, Christine, of all people, will find it hard to believe it, but in the end, despite everything that happened, the Leatherheads and I became friends. Well, for Maylee, it took some time, but she finally befriended with the lot of them. We all had become very close; some of us had become even closer, but you'll see what I mean when you visit Benjamin at the hospital._

_With my parents? Well, things were working out great. We've got to understand each other more, and though we did have fights, they were easily resolved. All that was needed was full cooperation from everyone involved in the conflict. I learned to respect my parents and to appreciate them. They've really done a lot for me, but they each expressed themselves in different ways. Sometimes, to understand them better, it helps to talk to them and to ask questions._

_Now, I'm guessing you're wondering how people reacted to Sonic's existence. Well, quite honestly, they didn't know a thing. My parents, Maylee, my new friends and I, we kept his involvement a secret. Don't get me wrong, we would've loved to announce to the world that it has a new adventurer, but back at the time, it wasn't possible. Sonic never really liked to sit around for too long, so the media never knew about him. And anyway, if just told some reporters of him without showing real evidence, do you think anybody would have believed us? They'd think we're crazy!_

_Despite him being quite the runner, every once in a while, Sonic came several times to visit us. Other than talking with us, he'd spend some time playing with Ben, hide and seek or tag. I don't need to say how good Sonic is. He is a tough player._

_Years went by, and I had grown a lot, but I always looked back at the day when Sonic appeared for the first time in my life. He changed me; although he constantly denies it, saying that all he did was making his point, he helped me become the man I am today. He guided me on the right path. Come to think of it, his influence or his involvement had drastically changed the future for me. If he had never appeared in the forest or at the warehouses, I think I'd be either the same arrogant punk with family issues or, in the worst case, I don't think I'd even be amongst the living."_

* * *

Yay, it's done! Now, onto the MAIN story! Critisism accepted to help me get better in writing! :)


	19. Assault!

Hey there everybody!

I'm alive! Isn't that great? After hearing numerous requests, I have decided to update my story. Life's been a drag, but what the heck, it's always like that.

As usual, have a happy read! We're back in the real timeline. Thank you, faithful readers, and good night!(It's 23:05)

Oh, there are a few songs I used in this chappie. I'll mention them later on. Have fun!

* * *

_Chapter Nineteen_

"Here are your prescriptions. It's most likely not to happen, but if there are any strange after-effects, do inform the nearest hospital or us. Have a nice recovery."

The friendly smile of a hospital secretary was the first step into cheering up my day. I took the white plastic bag of pills, bandages and ointment from the smooth hands of the mid-twenties brunette, who looked at me attentively through her glasses.

"Thank you very much, I will."

I winked at her, hoping she'd understand how grateful I was of her kindness, and walked through the shifting doors of the hospital. I carefully descended the broad steps to the hospital's pathway, gazing at my surroundings. The white-tiled floors were spread across a wide terrain, bordered by the city street far up ahead. This terrain was fused into a park, with a huge fountain to my right and a small playground for the kids around here. A chilly wind swayed the leaves from the ground and blew into my face, and for one moment, I considered that Sonic was already here. But he wasn't. What could I expect? I had been in the hospital for nearly three hours, and knowing Sonic, I was convinced he was doing something to kill of the time.

I wasn't that appalled to discover that I had busted two of my fingers. Its purple taint spread along the bones of both fingers was enough to tell that they were broken. The doctor told me that the burn on my arm was fortunately not severe, but the wound stung a lot when he would take off the bandages and put some ointment on it. So as you can tell, it wasn't very pleasant.

There was also a time when Mom called after discovering that I was in the hospital. It wasn't my idea to call her, because I would've preferred keeping her in the dark concerning that little incident. The doctor, however, was obliged to, because he needed to know about the medical insurance, and other information that was vital for me. When Mom found it all out, she had one of those major panic-attacks that really shouldn't be remembered. Yells, incessant crying, argues… I had to pull the phone away from my ear to avoid becoming deaf. But in the end, knowing for whom I had done that, she told me that I made her very proud.

The doctor allowed me to take a shower after the talk I had with Mom. He said I needed it, and he was right. Other than being the third time I got that same remark (the first two being from Sonic and Mike), I was still covered with a bit of dust from debris and ash. Plus, I stank, sweat and smoke, but the doctor was kind enough to omit those details. He only told me to be careful about my fingers and to come back to put some plaster to keep the fingers immobile.

Done and clean, with bandaged arm and plastered fingers, I decided to see how little Benny was doing before leaving the hospital. I knocked on the room's door, and walked in. When I had entered the room, I saw his mother, weeping at his side. I was really frightened, my body stiffening. Mike the firefighter chief was at her side, looking down at the boy, and when he noticed my presence, he walked up to me. He gave me a smile and assured me that the boy was in a fine condition, but he hadn't woken up yet. The mother was now at his side, her head covered in bandages, and she thanked me countless times for me saving her son.

"_As long as he's doing fine, it'll be thanks enough."_ I had said earlier. Really, I didn't know what else to say. It seemed surreal that I risked my life to save that boy, and in the position I was in (Mike called me repeatedly "a brave hero"), I was slightly embarrassed. It gave me nonetheless a proud, wonderful feeling to see how appreciated one can be. The mother, Maylee, told me she would pay me back someday. I left with a smile, and hoped for the mother to deliver the message I had left for her son.

_Get well._

When exiting the room, I saw a man rushing towards me. He was a black, bald man in a business suit, a golden ring on his right earlobe. He asked me if Benny, his son, was in that room. I nodded, dumb-founded, and watched him run into the room, softly calling his name and mentioning the names of the people present in that room. And then I heard Mike saying his name. That guy was Sherah of the Leatherheads. At that moment, I remembered what Mike had told me.

"_We all had become very close; some of us had become even closer, but you'll see what I mean when you visit Benjamin at the hospital."_

No. Way. Sherah, who threatened Maylee with a knife, was her husband? Him, of all Leatherheads?

… How? Why? When? It didn't make sense! How could she fall in love with the one guy who held a knife at her face? He'd have to be the last guy…!

I had walked down the hallway, my mind deep in thought, and moments later I noticed that I had been smiling. It was just too ironic.

And so here I was, outside the hospital, waiting for the hedgehog to appear out of the blue. I looked at the big fountain to my right. Young children were playing over there, giggling as their parents played with them. The temperature was warm enough, despite the sun nearing the horizon and skies promising thunder and rain with its creeping, dark clouds. All that mattered to the kids was the present moment, enjoying all the fun they could have. One of them was being grabbed and lifted high above a father's head, laughing at the sight of his kid squealing in joy and giggling uncontrollably.

Watching them made me understand that this was the appropriate moment to reflect upon Mike's testimony while Sonic was gone. There was a lot to think about. Mike's story was very moving, if not incredible: Sonic's appearance literally changed his life. I couldn't rid myself of that thought. The surprising thing about this whole story is that he was there, back in the early nineties.

How old is Sonic?

It was a stunning question, and it was bugging me. Mike right now was about in his thirties, and he met Sonic when he was a teenager, nearly fifteen years ago. The first Sonic game was invented in 1991, that's a fact. Supposedly, at that time, Sonic was twenty years old. In the present time, he should be at least forty. But he looks too young to be old. How can this even be?

I tapped my forehead with my unhurt fingers, surrendering at the stupid attempt of finding an answer. Yeah, you heard me right; it was stupid trying to figure out how old a videogame character was. If science or logic couldn't explain how a hedgehog, let alone a blue, talking one, could run faster than sonic boom, then there was no point in asking further questions. But I was curious.

An odd sound suddenly silenced the laughter of children splashing at the fountain. It was a booming sound combined with music, and there was something strangely familiar about it. The noise loomed and grew louder, and a man that sang lyrics made my heart skip a beat.

_"…man, I've got the master plan!"_

When I recognized the tune, it had become dark too quickly. A shadow had been cast over me, and it belonged to something big. I quickly turned around, and saw an object hovering overhead. Large engines roared and spewed blue flames in order to keep this over-twenty-meters machine hovering in the air. It had multiple arms dangling and swinging around, accompanied by that music which I had been desperately hoping it wasn't what I thought it was.

_"I must play this game by my rules,_

_I will conquer the world with my tools._

_All my machines are made for destruction,_

_I will build my empire!_

_I will succeed and you will see_

_With my machines, there is no retreat!"_

Nearly on cue, I made a run for it. There was no question about it. I had to get as far away as possible. Nearly after a few leaps, I caught in the grip of a metal wire that snaked around my waist. I screamed, still trying to make a few steps forward, but it did no good when I was lifted above ground. I kicked around, wriggled, cried further, gripped at the cord to pull it off. Freedom was no longer mine. I was now helpless.

I looked up, leaning my arms against the thick cord as it elevated me. The vehicle had a whole different aspect as I went higher. I was in the grip of a purple-colored wire, controlled by a body that resembled much an octopus.

_"I am the enemy, I will succeed,_

_My missions, yeah, I must complete._

_My name is Eggman, don't forget my name._

_If you ask me again I will show you same!"_

As I reached the head, fears were realized. Past the Plexiglas of the cockpit, Eggman was in the ship's seat, bobbing his head in the rhythm of the song's beat.

He stopped and raised his brows in delight, as if surprised to see me here. "Oh, hello there, Christine!" He said, "Long time no see. I hope you've been enjoying vacation."

I was still trying to slip my way out of the cable's grip, unwilling to give up. "No, I can't believe it... Not again! Let go of me!" I cried.

As if ignoring my plea, he turned his head to the controls. From there, I could see on a screen bars rising at the music. An equalizer, I realized.

"This song is ingenious!" he exclaimed excitingly, "It is such a fitting song for a brilliant villain like me!" He glanced at me with a devious, toothy grin on his lips. "I have to thank you for mentioning this exquisite tune. I would love to show you my appreciation. How about coming back and staying with me?"

"No way, Eggman! I'm NOT going back with you! Now let go of me!"

"But I **insist**!" he declared, "You've been gone too long. There are a lot of things that we need to catch up."

"No!" I screamed further. I didn't know what else to say. Eggman wasn't easy to be convinced when he had his goal set in his mind. The uncomfortable grasp gave me more reasons to struggle.

Eggman huffed and tut-tutted as he shook his head. "Christine, this is pitiful. Do you really think that you can free yourself like this?"

"You sure like asking questions." I grunted, "Well, it's always worth a try, as long as I'm not coming with you!"

"You're very stubborn for a girl who knows that there's no escape."

"Think what you want, but I refuse to leave! Now put me back down!"

I gave one piercing cry. The ship had violently jerked sideways, as if something had knocked it aside. I barely saw Eggman thrown out of his seat when the cable jerked as well aside, whipping through the air. You know what it's like to be thrown in one direction and pulled back so suddenly? Not pleasant. First the wind whipped in my face, forcing tears out of my eyes, and when it jerked back, I felt my stomach lurch. Did I also mention how painful it was when my fractured arm banged against the tentacle?

As I was back in front of the Doctor's windshield, I had to use all the strength I had to prevent myself from heaving. I nearly blacked out, too, as my head spun and weighed too much for my neck to support. Once the sick feeling faded away, I watched through the Plexiglas the mad scientist looking eagerly and irritably in all directions.

"That's not a nice way to treat a lady."

The voice that elucidated so clearly came from nearby. It took me no less than a second to find Sonic perching from a building.

"But it's nice to see you again, Eggman." He smirked.

I was in a dreamy pose. It should be a habit, but when Sonic pulls off a stunt like that, he looked unbelievably cool and it gets to me every time. He was just standing there on top of that building, one hand hanging loosely and the other balled into a fist above his hip, wearing his proud and playful smile on his face. He couldn't hide his excitement; he was ready to unleash it.

"You again! Blasted hedgehog! You can never leave me to my ambitions, can you?"

"Where would be the fun in that?" he stated, swiftly caressing once the temple of his nose animatingly, "Come on, show me what you got, Eggman!"

"Oh, there's plenty of things for you to see!" he bellowed, "Behold, the Egg Octopus, my latest creation! Let's see how you can handle him!"

I watched the machine raising its tentacles high in the sky, pointing at the hedgehog. Suddenly, fumes burst out of its end, and from the toxic mist came a large missile, buzzing like a bee and rocketing at full power.

"Sonic! Be careful!" I clamored. I was more concerned of his safety than his victory, which I knew was going to come sooner or later. For some insane reason, he stood still, a look of challenge embedded in his eyes as he awaited the projectile.

"_Life is filled with fears. Face them all, and you can do anything."_

He was expecting the missile. He was waiting for it to strike first. He was ready to face this danger.

The rocket struck at the building, and Sonic was engulfed in an instant by flames and smoke. Not a sound was heard, until the loud cackle erupted from Eggman's throat.

"Ha! That'll teach you to mess with my plans!" he stated, "You shouldn't have been so cocky about yourself!"

I waited impatiently for the smoke to dissipate. The building had its roof completely blown off, bits scattered all around the area, but there was no sign of the hedgehog.

Eggman, who noticed the missing mammal, caressed his chin. "This was too easy… But I'm not going to get too overconfident."

The doctor's hands just swayed over the keyboard, anxiously pressing on buttons and giving out written commands. I peeled my ears open, listening to the series of clicks and flicks resonated. What was Doctor Eggman's next move?

"Computer, locate the hedgehog." He demanded.

There were some beeps, whirs and a female, robotic voice elucidating from the speakers, but I was too busy looking all around for Sonic. I stopped. A surprised grin was carved onto my lips.

"Animal detected."

Eggman frowned at the screen on his desk. I'm betting the map displayed the location of his enemy, because when he looked at it, he was mildly surprised and bitterly angered. He slowly tilted his head up. Just like I did, he found Sonic standing on the spherical Plexiglas, waving down at the Doctor.

"Hi, Eggman. Looking for me?"

"Wise guy…" he fumed, "Still think this is all a game?"

"Yeah, the usual roll. I could stop if you let Christine go."

"Hold it right there!" the doctor interrupted furiously, "You have been my longest foe, not to mention my most annoying and persistent obstacle. This rivalry ends today, hedgehog! Whether you like it or not, your adventure ends right now!"

The speedster pulled an annoyed, almost frustrated look. "Well, could you hurry up with it already? You're as slow as usual."

A pair of tentacles slinked their way up to the cockpit, slithering along the smooth surface of the machine's body.

"Physically, I may be slow, hedgehog…"

Metal pincers surged from the tips of the tentacles, and they rose to the sky, their presence unnoticed. They charged at the hedgehog, their pincers open wide.

"…but you're no match for my intelligence."

It was at that instant that Sonic noticed the eel-shaped wires, if he didn't already. I guess it's needless to say that it was an easy miss, scathing the surface of the cockpit's window instead of capturing the target. To the scientist's luck, the glass didn't break. It was a strong, resisting shield, but the impact surprised and/or scared Eggman. I searched for the hedgehog, who had apparently jumped high into the sky and was just floating momentarily. His spikes fluttered as the wind roared into his face when gravity was getting a hold of him. Compared to him, however, the tentacles didn't take a rest. No second was wasted as they rocketed upward impulsively to nab the hedgehog. My members were shaking in pure tension. He was falling right into their wide-open, metal teeth.

But in the last fracture of time, he swished aside and kicked the first pincers away with his red sneakers. The second came right at him, sharply striking with its teeth, but the hedgehog pulled his legs to his stomach and made one quick roll, his hands touching the head of the pincers. He bounced from its head and landed on the wired body. He instantly glided along the snaky wire, constantly agitating in wavy moves. As you might have guessed, the tentacle led to the main body, and that was where he was heading to, as confident as always.

But danger was near, and I saw it. "Sonic! Watch out!"

I knew he heard my call when he glanced at me. He understood my warning: the remaining five tentacles were coming after him. One of them bit at the cord to cut off the way. Sonic had to leap in the air again, but it proved to be a challenge when the remaining four were charging at him. He kicked, he bounced, but in one snap he was caught.

"Oh no, Sonic!"

"Oh yes!" Eggman clamored, enjoying his successful capture of the hedgehog, "Let's see what you make of this!"

The tentacle that held struggling Sonic swayed and swung around, and finally flung him into a building. I turned my head aside before he collided into it, shutting my eyes and cringing at the thought of being thrown into a concrete building. I couldn't watch. He was my friend, but I refused seeing the damage inflicted upon the hedgehog. I didn't want to see the pain that Sonic had to bear. And how hard I tried to suppress it, but I flinched at every cracking, treading, pounding and thundering sound. I didn't want to count how many walls he burst through.

Silence came after the calamity. I didn't want to open my eyes to face the devastation this battle had wrought, but the feel of the wind caressing my face convinced me otherwise.

_Trust me._

Mist of dust splayed at my surroundings. The building was barely visible, but I could define the extent of the damage. On top of the building where Sonic had been thrown into, especially the area of impact, part of the roof had broken down. I coughed, my lungs filling with both air and dust. I was under shock. No movement, no sign of Sonic. Anxious, I tried finding him, following every trace that lead me to Sonic's whereabouts, but with the fog of dust still around, it was hard to see. I feared for the worst, because there was a great chance that he was buried under large rubble.

Then, a movement caught my eye. Beyond the dissipating mist, carried away by gusts, at the building and staggering out of the shadows came a lone figure. It was Sonic. He walked in unbalanced steps towards the edge of the room, towards the open where the building's wall was once standing. He held his head with his one hand, but with a depicted smile on his face, it was clear that he was okay.

"Gotta hand it to ya, Eggman, that's one machine ya got there." He stated as he lowered his hand, shaking his head, and began jogging in place.

"Hmph, you haven't seen the half of it yet. Feeling tired?"

"Are you kidding? This is getting exciting! Let's get on with it!"

He disappeared from the building in a snap. Only through the dust-trail that appeared seconds later could I tell where Sonic was and where he was headed. He zoomed towards another skyscraper nearest to us and ran his way up against the wall, before catapulting himself towards Eggman and I.

"Hey, Christine! I'm gonna tick the ol' Eggman off until I can rescue you."

When he soared over me, our eyes met. He gave me that smirk of his again and winked at me. "Just hang in there, all right?"

I should have been appalled by his reply, but I didn't know what to say. I wish I could have protested and told him to rescue me at that moment, but he didn't give me that chance, for he was already gone. But I wasn't silent.

"SONIC!"

I should have known. Always having fun before anything else. He loved his little own gaming world, after all.

A faint hiss was heard, and I spun my head to my back. A blue blur glided on one of the tentacles, and in instant charges the other whammed themselves on the arm. His speed had slowed down, so I was able to perceive the actions he took. Those tentacles swayed along that arm to smack the hedgehog off, but he hopped and somersaulted high over them at each time, avoiding all tentacles with minor air moves and instead performing incredible tricks, such as backflips, sideflips, you name it.

Reaching the body of the Egg Octopus, he jumped high over it, looking down at the cockpit, from where the doctor gazed at his foe in awe. Sonic smirked at him. He then pulled his legs to his chest, and reeled like a razor-sharp disc towards the machine's cockpit.

This is it. The battle is over! I thought to myself, hopeful and excited at seeing the doctor scream in defeat. That was the odd part. As I looked over to Eggman, he was sitting at ease and calmly in his chair. I couldn't understand, and I was getting suspicious. He would go into a fit of panic if he was about to be beat, unless…

"Sonic, stop!" I cried when the thought hit me. Alas, his speed would not stop at the sound of my voice until it was too late.

Just before the hedgehog collided against the Plexiglas, a blue aura fizzed around the Egg Octopus and shaped it as an oval shield. It caught Sonic in a momentarily, but brutally painful web of sparks clutching at him. He entered a violent seizure, grimacing and grunting, until he recoiled back, spinning uncontrollably backwards. I held my breath.

Sonic made a backflip to regain his control and landed against a rooftop, his feet smoothly scuffing the ground, and used his hand to steady himself. He shook his head, clearing his head of the dizziness from the machine's new shield defenses. From his recoiled pose, he stood up and raised his head to the approaching robot-monster. I was again amazed, because despite the powerful attack, he allowed himself a grin and gave a swift rub on his nose with his thumb.

He took his position, ready to fight on once more, but waited instead of striking. He wasn't silent, though.

"Not bad with that force-shield, but I was expecting more of a competition coming from you, Eggman. I'm beginning to believe that you've lost your touch."

The doctor frowned, lips trembling at his own rage. "You've never been a bright creature, hedgehog. You mock my creation, you make me look like a fool, and now you dare tell me that I have lost my touch?"

"Yeah, that's pretty much it."

"Then see here, hedgehog!" he fumed in livid anger, "This is your end!"

From where I was, dangling in the grips of the evil machinery, hisses erupted from behind me and I watched many missiles zooming above me, tracing the sky with irregular traits of smoke, targeting their objective. The hedgehog gasped idly in wonder, and whistled as he placed his hand on his forehead, astounded by the mass of rockets targeting him.

"Now that's a real treat." He mused, "I'd like to see you keep up with that kind of attack."

I'll never understand how I can easily grow fond of a character that praises his enemy's impressive assault.

The hedgehog dashed from his position and leaped off from one roof to another, and sprinted into the air when he was nearer to us. The missiles approached their target at an excessive speed, but Sonic didn't think twice of turning tail. I was able to witness the fierce escape, until an enormous explosion ensued after hitting a target. I held my breath. Did they get him?

Of course not. Moments later, a cheery blue hedgehog shot out from the explosion's large puff of grey smoke, steering a missile like a skateboard. Just when I thought I didn't need to worry anymore, missiles rushed out of the smoke, having survived the blast, and they persisted on pursuing and hitting their target.

The mammal knew that he was dangerously and closely followed, even before having a quick glance behind him. I just couldn't believe how playful he was in that situation. He actually amused himself by performing loop-de-loops as if the main goal was to make as many air-stunts as possible instead of evading explosive rockets and defeating the main boss.

You can't imagine how hyped up I was when watching this battle unfurl before me. You can't understand how gripping it was; seeing in action the fastest thing alive to go beyond his limits when every outcome seemed grim inspired me to do the same.

I wanted to break myself free of this snaky, just like Sonic would do it. He made it look so easy. I flinched when I moved my arm. The only result I got from trying to liberate myself was the pain of those broken fingers.

What a pitiful attempt. There was a major difference between us. I'm just me, your daily average girl who spends her time doing music if not going to school or playing video games. He's Sonic, the Hedgehog, the hero who seeks out danger and runs faster than Sonic boom. I was powerless compared to him. Useless. I can't rely on myself without depending on the help of Sonic. Was I bound to the fate of an eternal damsel in distress?

"Sonic! You can do it!" I called. As pitiful as it was, there was nothing else I could do. Other than cheering him, what else was there to be done when I was sitting ducks and he was leading on this fervent battle?

"Of course I can!" he replied back after making his final loop, and veered towards the Egg Octopus. The machine's arms swung around to swipe the hedgehog from the air, but by clinging on the rocket, he veered it to the sides, dodging every possible hit. He suddenly jumped, and a lashing tentacle destroyed his little ride. The nearest missile zoomed towards him, and when you thought he was about to be hit, the hedgehog made a backflip. That missile passed right underneath him, and from what I could tell, he had enough time to hitch another ride.

"Way to go, Sonic!"

It was stronger than me. I could no longer restrain this excitement while watching this adrenaline-packed combat. The suspense was killing me, but breath-taking. I was unwilling to blink anymore, for I didn't want to miss a thing.

_Don't close your eyes… Don't close your eyes… This is your life…_

He hovered the missile and directed it to the head of the Egg Octopus. Eggman had foreseen this attack, since he immediately activated the shield once more, protecting himself in a blue-rayed force field.

"This is stupid, hedgehog. Do you think a mere missile can penetrate this barrier?"

Sonic could only crease his lips into a smugger grin. "No. But who said I needed a **mere** missile to bring your machine down?"

I'm sure this warning had given Eggman the benefit of doubt, but he could never mention anything else. Sonic had already vaulted off before the missile impacted the shield. The barrier fizzed for a very short moment, clouded by the missile's smoke, but Eggman had to burst out laughing. "Futile attempt, Sonic. Nothing can-"

He would have gone babbling about his superiority, if the remaining missiles hadn't zoomed through the thick cloud, and he would have cursed if he were given enough time. The rockets struck at the shield, one by one, and the whole fleeting machine rocked, and Eggman had unceasingly been thrown around in his cockpit from all uncontrollable tremor, unable to cling onto anything. I wasn't spared, either. The tentacle holding me captive swayed about, stopping harshly at certain moments that made my stomach lurch forward. I was fortunate to see the effects brought by those impacts, since a fizzing sound had grown more distinct after every hit. When I gave a moment to look at the shield around me, the blue aura released a spark so intense that it disappeared and left a wide-open target for whatever rockets were left.

Those projectiles attacked at the Egg Octopus' head, engulfing the cockpit in flames and smoke, so I couldn't tell how severe the hit was there. I could only describe what I had predicted. The monster machine was knocked so hard that it toppled its way headfirst to the ground.

And to my disgrace, all tentacles followed suit, and I hollered when it dragged me along. My hair whooshed back, and waved in every sense as the tentacles were dragged down. The situation worsened as the grip of the tentacle was weakening, and in desperate needs I wrapped my arms around it. I had to suppress the agony my fingers forced me into when I tried clinging onto the tentacle. But even so, my hands were sweaty from all the excitement, and I was slipping away, no matter how hard I tried to avoid that from happening. Either ways, if I held on or let go, the result was the same, as I would end up as a flat pancake.

Then a white-gloved hand caught mine, and I gazed above me. Sonic had knelt down and held onto the tentacle. Without any further waste of time, he pulled me up and held me in that same old grasp. And then came the grinding.

His shoes sparked as they slid down the tentacle. Most likely better than a roller-coaster (if you like them), we slid down those eel-like wires, and when his feet hit the plating of the robot's body, he ran briefly across it and propelled us away from the machine. He landed though a bit roughly on the ground, but he continued running further away from the crashing site, and when he finally halted, we both turned around and watched the infamous Egg Octopus booming its way down on the large area in front of the hospital.

The chattering of astonished people increased in volume, and we became surrounded by bystanders who witnessed the defeat of Doctor Eggman. The whole monstrous machine smashed onto the ground, awakening an earthquake that brought several witnesses to their knees. If the rumble wasn't enough, a devastating explosion cast a wave of bluster so powerful; it made people roll back until they hit a wall or unless they were far enough to being blown further away. Sonic, however still held me in his arms, neither succumbing to the tremble nor taking steps back from the powerful gusts. He only clasped tighter onto my legs and arms, and by the look of his determined eyes that I could vaguely see, he never thought of letting me go.

When the cataclysms had slowly come to an end, like a song finishing in a pianissimo, Sonic straightened his posture and set me down. We glanced then at the machine, whose entire form was sprawled all over the asphalt as if it was a carcass. Unmoving, lively flames crept from under to the top, devouring the evil that had been created.

"That sure was something." Sonic commented, breaking the silence, "Well, at least we know that Eggman's not going to bug you for some time…"

"Do you think he survived all this?" I asked solemnly, gazing at the bristling fire with an absent stare.

"Knowing Eggman, no doubt about it. He's a sore loser, but also a survivor. He'll be back."

I felt relieved hearing that, for I too had my doubts of Eggman's survival. But something awkward overtook me: like a flow draining all my strength. Every passing moment, my head weighed more, pumping the blood in my body as intensively as it could, and as an immediate response, I slumped to the floor.

Sonic was quick to kneel by my side. "Everything all right, Christine?"

I held up my hand, head sunken low. "I'm fine. I just need a minute."

Every member of my body shook uncontrollably, but not as fiercely as all the other times. I was succumbed into spasms from all the adrenaline, the excitement and the danger, but it was something I slowly started getting used to. I've always wished to embark on a great adventure, no matter how I would end up after, but this wasn't what I was expecting. And what's funny is that I liked the way I was feeling despite my current state.

I lifted my head once I had myself composed, and connected with Sonic's tense stare. For all I know, he was wondering how I was really feeling. "No worries, Sonic. I'm trying to get used to all the action, but I think I've still got a long way to go…"

I chuckled briefly at my own remark. What made me laugh was that I was puzzled at the moment, knowing that after all I've been through that I'm still here, free and alive.

I noticed the dark clouds from earlier that now prevented the sun from shining down on us. A small thunder resounded, and I could see some lightening embedding the skies. It was bound to rain any moment.

"Oh, I almost forgot…" Sonic voice interrupted my thoughts, and I watched him turn his back on me, "Wait here."

It took me longer than expected to realize that he had gone, and not too soon had he already come back. He held onto something, which I couldn't identify until his palm opened to reveal an item.

It appeared to be a hairclip, shaped by three turquoise stones placed in marginal, but silver cups of their size, each of them largely bulging out of their seats. The largest one was placed in the middle and encircled by many other turquoise-colored, tiny gems. Bracketing the main gem were two other stones, each on an opposing side, but they were smaller than the stone in the middle and of a different texture. While the main one was of a consistent and filling color, the other two gleamed as a result of their transparent, but metallic effects.

"While you were at the hospital, I thought of getting you a little souvenir." He said as moved his hand to me, "Go on. Take it."

I obeyed, and picked the barrette from his palm. I held it on the tips of my fingers from both hands to take a closer look at it, and I was stunned by how beautifully crafted it was. I never wore a hairclip, even when my mother asked me to, because I never wanted to. I think I didn't like the idea of pulling my hair back, and the hair clippings never appealed to my tastes. This one, however, was the first exception.

"Sonic… I don't know what to say…"

"You like it?" he asked.

"Like it? I just love it! It's just that… It doesn't seem right to me."

He stared at me in disbelief. "Is something wrong with it?"

"Oh, no, not at all! I love it, I really do. I just… I didn't expect it. Ever since the begin of this adventure, we've had a lot of fun and great times, but I've also put you in so much trouble …"

The hedgehog sighed. "Christine. Trouble will always come up, no matter how hard you try to avoid it. None of this is your fault, even if it is what you think. I think you deserve it. Take it as a gift from a friend."

He took a short break, recollecting his thoughts as he looked aside and scratched his quills. "Being with you has been a new thing to me, an adventure I've never had before. I don't ever mind facing trouble, because that's the way I live. There's nothing wrong about it. But for once, I'm facing those difficulties with someone who sees me in action and shares the excitement. Besides, you've given me this necklace. I'm giving you this so that whenever we part, we'll never forget the time we had together in this adventure."

I stared down at it, my lips pressing to form a smile. A tear dropped onto the left stone of the hairclip, and I realized that my eyes were swelled, brimming the border with tears as they trickled down my cheeks. They instantly betrayed me, and alerted Sonic.

"Hey, hey, don't cry. You-"

But I cut him off before he could add more. "I know I'm such a crybaby, Sonic." I blurted out, "And I know that I can be difficult at times. But knowing that you support me despite all that makes me happy." My smile became broader, all the while more tears flowed out of my eyes, "I'm really happy. And I'm grateful, because you saved me so many times. Thank you…"

All of a sudden, a roar of thunder erupted from above, and a lightning parted the sky into two. A shimmering sound filled the air, and all people cast their glances first to the heavens, and stared off to the fire that had been extinguished. We all saw it coming, but we weren't fast enough to react when tears of sky dropped on us gently, and then showered us ceaselessly. The people around took on different reactions: Women shrieked as they were soaked, children joined in amusement, and men groaned. Sonic and I, however, remained still and looked up above us. None of us complained, nor did we want to.

"Christine?" he asked, keeping a vivid stare at the sky.

"Yeah?" I answered, caught up in bliss.

I was the first to lower my head, and I watched Sonic continuously gazing above him as the rain covered his body in droplets, glossing his bluish skin.

"I mentioned that a smile is a source of my strength, and it's the truth. But your tears revealed something more than just sadness or joy. They show how important I am to you, and I can't be any happier knowing that."

He shut his emerald eyes, breathing in as deeply as he could, and opened them up once more. He lowered his head, and we locked our gazes.

"Thank you, Christine."

"You're welcome." I smiled. I don't think I've ever felt so much happiness when talking to someone. And I can't say that I ever will, but we let the rain fall on us, soak us in, and I let the water mingle with the tears that I shed.

If heaven had a different aspect, then I'd say it would be this place at this very moment.

_Let the rain come down and wash away my tears_  
_Let it fill my soul and drown my fears_  
_Let it shatter the walls for a new, new sun_  
_A new day has come_

_A new day has…_

_Come…_

* * *

Oh, what a happy way to end a chapter. I'm just hoping you readers aren't getting the wrong idea.

Songs used: E.G.G.M.A.N. from Sonic Advenutre 2, This is your life by Switchfoot, and of course, A new Day by Celine Dion

So, what's gonna happen next? Gotta wait and be patient again. Sorry, but thanks for reading. Reviews, such as constructive critisism, are welcomed!


	20. Magic in music

Hey there everybody! What's up?

Been enjoying vacation so far, and I decided I'd post a little something to keep my readers entertained! I've been slow with updates, but honestly, who hasn't?

So, I hope you'll enjoy it. Things will begin to get a little more... Serious.

Oh, and before I forget, this chapter is a tribute to one of the greatest musicians of all time: MJ. Finally, I get to show him my appreciation by using one of his songs as a theme for this chapter. It's the Free Willy theme, "Hold me", or something like that.

Anyway, enjoy the read!

* * *

_Sonic the Hedgehog: the True Power of Music_

_Chapter Twenty_

I should've gotten used to this, but there's no experience quite like it. My surroundings constantly changed as the hedgehog, who carried me in his arms, sped through areas, cities and places I couldn't define. It was like a mash of sights that fused together, unrecognizable only if I gave time to think about it. Heck, this ride was an incredible feeling. Even if I would do it millions of times, it would still feel as thrilling as it had felt the first time. It's difficult to explain it, but I guess I'll have to try, right?

What was incredible was this surreal feeling to it, caused by the adrenaline that rushed throughout my whole body up to my head. It made me smile, laugh and scream in excitement. There was no end to this feeling; quite on the contrary, I wanted more speed, and more discoveries. Clearly, the Earth had a lot to offer. It made me realize how little I knew of the world.

Back when I was young and a lot more curious than now, I always wanted to go with my mother to her fashion-shows in Italy or Prague, not only for the show, but to know what the journey's like and to see the places. Cultural monuments, historic cities, spring gardens… I journeyed to both places, but the stay was too short to have a proper tour of the area. And now, I had the chance of doing something like a world tour in a couple of minutes. How cool was that?

Now, I'm sure you're telling yourselves that making a global run around the world is impossible for Sonic, especially since more than half of the planet was covered in water, and you know how much he hates water. At first, I thought he'd take another route, make a little detour, all to avoid his greatest fears. However, he dashed from the shore on at high velocity into the ocean. He dared all challenges and fears, never letting anything slow him down or stop him and, most of all, he never looked back. It was hard to believe that we weren't sinking: it almost seemed like we were running on normal ground, yet it was in some ways wobblier.

What I particularly loved at that moment was the water that sprinkled on my face as his feet kept on kicking the water like a propeller. It was strange, because at moment tears began to form, sparkling as the sun shone on them, time seemed to have slowed down. Magic was in the works here.

The pearls soared through the air, the ocean gleamed in its bluish bed of diamonds, and all that fresh air blowing in my face refreshed my body and soul. A new, rebirthing strength invaded me, and I became mesmerized by those pair of emeralds glowing with so much passion and mystery as a constant grin remained below them. It took my breath away and until I noticed it, a smile had formed on my lips.

Then, something emerged from those splashes, those forming pearls. It was the sound of music. Sonic's kicks gave off the rhythm of a drumbeat, splashes were playing a shimmering sound, and the little droplets from the sprinkling water softly hummed. A familiar melody was being put in motion. And then the whole music calmed down and faded away in an instant, as if this song was expecting someone to carry it on. Who would have guessed that I'd hear that song again?

"Hold me, like the river Jordan  
And I will then say to thee  
You are my friend  
Carry me, like you are my brother  
Love me like a mother  
Could you be there…"

The rhythm of Sonic's kicking feet had returned with its dynamism, and the soft jingles of the splash flowed back in with its tiny drops humming once again. Such an overwhelming melody took place, and the orchestra was the nature itself. I never had that kind of experience, which was worth more than any music-concerning memories I ever had. It had much heart and soul to it if you would compare it to a sound that came from an ear-aching radio. You were not listening to the music. You were the music, a part of something so great, so worthy, like completing a band that had a missing musician. You played a great role in the song, and soon, you'd realize that everything around you had an equally important role as well. If you were as emotionally sensitive to music as I was, then I'm very sure you could feel what I was feeling. My soul was at peace, appeased by the passion and love shared through the bondage in music.

This musical display showed me the meaning of everything that surrounded me.

Nature was alive, and it has been impatiently waiting for someone to hear them out and to even sing with them.

"Weary, tell me will you hold me  
When wrong, will you scold me  
When lost will you find me?  
But they told me a man should be faithful  
And walk when not able  
And fight till the end but I'm only human…"

The speedster's y feet kept on pedaling in this regular, same beat, sparking off this feel of guide in the music. Soon, to our surprise, we weren't alone. A series of high-pitched squeaking joined the song, and we both looked at each side, baffled by these Dolphins that followed us as they jumped out of the water and plunged back in. I could feel them saluting us, welcoming us to this vast ocean.

And then I noticed, Sonic's speed accelerated, but it amazingly didn't change the regular beat. By the way he smirked at those dolphins, which began to surpass his acceleration, I believe that was the reason that pushed him to go faster. I'm sure he was challenging these sea creatures. And even when they began to become more distant, these mystified creatures would still try their best to keep up with us.

"Everyone's taking control of me  
Seems that the world's  
Got a role for me

I'm so confused  
Will you show it to me you'll be there for me  
And care enough to bear me"

Then, there was something new. Instead of humming, I swear I could hear these droplets now singing, speaking to me. As if telling me that anything can be achieved by music. When their indescribable and breathtaking voices reached to my ears, I ceased to sing, just to listen to them.

"Hold me

lay your head lowly  
Softly then boldly

carry me there  
Hold me

love me and feed me  
Kiss me and free me

I will feel blessed…"

That music was so deep and heart touching, that I could hardly contain myself to join in. Until the right came for me to jump back in the musical, I grew impatient. But I finally could sing once again, but together with these new, powerful voices. As the tenacity grew, the nature became the music, engulfed by all that passion invested into it. And I came to a stunning realization of this stunning event: it wasn't all about who had the greater talent, whether it was strong or beautiful. The music will always be strong and beautiful, as long as it comes from the heart and that the soul was rightfully put into the music. I don't think that was even the whole point. It was about being together, to feel one another, and to testify together to everyone and everything in this world.

"Carry

carry me boldly

Lift me up slowly  
Carry me there

Save me

Heal me and bathe me  
Softly you say to me

I will be there"

"Lift me

Lift me up slowly  
Carry me boldly

Show me you care  
Hold me

Lay your head lowly  
Softly then boldly

Carry me there  
Need me

Love me and feed me  
Kiss me and free me

I will feel blessed…"

I closed my eyes, knowing I was finished doing my part of the job, and listened as the song came slowly and calmly to an end. The droplets were still humming as they splashed across my face, followed by a swishing sound of the waves, and the constant beat of Sonic's feet. I tilted my head up, feeling the warmth of the sun upon me, bringing a smile onto my face. And then I looked into Sonic's face. A bright smile was what caught my attention first.

"What a concert nature can give, huh?"

I let out an exasperated gasp. "You could hear…?"

He gave an eyewink. "I run around the world, Christine, but that doesn't mean I don't pay attention to what's around me. Nature's music is one of my daily soundtracks, but it's never been that clear till you sang along today."

I chuckled to myself, hiding my embarrassed face. "Wow, I know that people would call me crazy."

"Sonic? What's it like to be the fastest hedgehog in the world?"

The hedgehog cast a surprised glance at me, his lips sealed as no words came out. He then began to snicker.

"What? Did I say something wrong?" I asked, confused by his sudden mood-swings.

"I'll say." He answered, looking up ahead, "You're the first one to ask me that question. Well, running sure is a lot of fun. Challenging, but refreshing in some ways, too." He raised his brows, contemplating. "Can't put it easily inta words. There's a lot to discover no matter where I run; there's a lot to see, many things to smell, different stuff to touch and feel, new foods and drinks to taste, even music to hear. I never get tired of it. Everyday, I wake up, excited and ready to go on another adventure."

In an instant, his splashing kicks were transformed into stampeding, kicking against the shore's ground. Some of the sand blew into my eyes, so I had them closed. I rubbed my eyes to rid of the grains, until, finally gone, I opened my eyes once more. This time, flashy lights came from every corner, chattering voices of people were heard, and that was when I knew we were in a big city. The air was so stuffed, and it was more a more noisier than in my hometown, something I wasn't used to. But that surrounding quickly disappeared as we traversed a completely different area.

It was an incredible, unfortunately short tour around the world, and it had come slowly to an end. In the middle of this travel, Sonic halted abruptly, grinding his shoes sideways against the ground. He put me gently back on the ground, carefully making sure I could stand on my own. Right after letting me go, I felt the pressure was too much for legs to bear, and my body kipped to the side.

"Yikes!"

Luckily he was around to catch me in his arms. With his usual grin. "Gotcha!"

"Thanks. I've got to start getting used to walking again." I said as he helped me back up on my feet. It was a lot harder than it seemed to stand right after having that kind of trip. Nevertheless, after several minutes of failed attempts and difficult tries, I was finally able to stand on my own two feet. I took a look ahead of me, then around me. From where we were standing, we had an overlook to a vast forest. "Where are we?"

"Home. Thought it'd be nice to take a walk before going back to ol' Grouch-Knucklehead. We'll just have to walk down that-"

Suddenly, a thunderous explosion emerged from the forest, rocking the ground all the way up here. A series of birds popped out of the thick woods and dispersed into the skies, squawking and screeching as they flew overhead of us in our direction. And when we laid our eyes back onto the green woodlands, thick bubbles of fume and smoke began to form, spreading further into the skies.

"What's going on down there?" I asked.

"Whatever it is, it's dangerously close to our home."

"Say what?"

All of a sudden, a scream emanated from the forest. It took us not long to guess who it was.

"Amy!" I cried.

Quicker than wind itself, Sonic dashed towards the forest. I attempted to run for it as well, but Sonic's yell held me back.

"Stay back! I'll go check it out and get you when it's safe."

And then, complete silence. His voice, along with the pattering sound of his feet, died away as we grew apart in distance.

I watched in silent contemplation from the hill, hoping to catch a glimpse of what was going on. But all the sound of crunching metal, explosion and several screams made me uncomfortably nervous. The sound of my heartbeat reached to my ears, nearly deafening all noise around me. Rubbing my fingers, my palms slowly covered themselves into cold sweat, and the incredibly strong wind made chills run down my spine.

_Hold on, that wind is really strong. How come do I have the feeling-?_

"Enjoying the view, I presume?"

A loud thump in my chest forced my eyes to widen and my jaw to drop in shock. A voice that familiar made my nerves tremble, and the idea paced the rhythm of my heart. Frightened, I dared to turn around with slow, hesitating gestures, and a gasp escaped my mouth.

"N-No. Not you…"

A round, three-meter wide, floating vehicle descended down from the skies and made its soft landing impact to the ground. Only then could I confirm what I had feared.

"E-Eggman!"

* * *

Oh, I'm so mean, ending this with a cliffhanger! But what WILL happen next? Chapter coming up soon! ;)


End file.
